Falsas Impresiones
by Usagi Grandchester
Summary: En un mundo en el que las apariencias son las que rigen, Candy se verá envuelta en mentiras e intrigas, para poder probar un poco de la felicidad que siempre le ha sido negada... ¿podrá salir airosa de todo eso?
1. Prólogo

_Muñequita de cristal que encerró su corazón_

_En una cajita de mármol, esperando no ser herida_

_La escondió en lo más profundo de un sueño_

_Que por cosas del destino nunca se logró…_

…_Muñequita de cristal que sacrifico su corazón_

_Para darle vida a un gran amor… _

_Seguiré esperándote a ti y a tu corazón…_

_**Prologo**_

—¿estas segura que se ve bien Dorothy?—preguntaba Candy un tanto insegura por la manera en que lucía.

—Si Candy solo no dejes que la toquen por demasiado tiempo, porque se percatarían de que no es tan dura como debería—respondió Dorothy mientras veía como Candy se miraba al espejo desde diferentes ángulos asegurándose que el prominente vientre no luciera falso.

—gracias al cielo en esa fiesta solo hay extraños que dudo mucho se acerquen a querer tocarla—dijo mientras de manera inconsciente acariciaba rítmicamente aquel abultado vientre.

—¡Luces hermosa!—la voz de su marido la sacó de su ensoñación, mientras que con una dulce sonrisa despedía a su fiel amiga—de no ser porque se la verdad, juraría que estas embarazada.

—pero… ¿de verdad parece real?—preguntó Candy bastante preocupada.

—claro que si querida—dijo el rubio depositando un casto beso en la frente de Candy—no sabes lo que daría porque tu único capricho fuera realidad.

—no te preocupes que el que no lleve mi sangre no es un impedimento para amarlo—sonrió Candy en un intento de aminorar la tristeza que cruzó por el rostro de su marido—mejor dime ¿ya nació?

—oh si, nació esta tarde querida, y es una niña—dijo emocionado—Roger dice que es tan rubia como nosotros, así que nadie dudaría que es nuestra, solo haremos acto de presencia en la reunión y fingirás que te sientes mal querida.

—muy bien así lo haré—respondió Candy—¿Cuándo la traerás a casa? ¿Y la madre? ¿Crees que quiera entregarla ahora que la tuvo entre sus brazos?

—Roger ya arregló todo querida, seguramente en estos momentos Dorothy ya partió con él para ir por la pequeña, así que esta será tu primera noche como madre.

El corazón de Candy se oprimió al no entender como alguien podía cambiar a un hijo por unas cuantas monedas. Bueno al menos no la abandonó a su suerte, pensó Candy.

—pero… ¿y si en el último instante se arrepiente?—preguntó angustiada, aferrándose a la esperanza de que en el corazón de aquella desconocida aun quedara un poco de amor, y no el deseo de vender a su hija como si de mercancía se tratase.

—no te preocupes, que ella lo único que desea es tomar el dinero, ni siquiera se interesó en saber si las personas a las que la entregaría eran buenas personas.

Dedicándole una media sonrisa a su marido, recordó cómo fue que llegó a eso…


	2. Cicatrices y recuerdos

_y como lo prometido es deuda, aqui les dejo el primer capitulo, que estaba terminando de pulir, no les doy fecha de actualizacion, pero prometo que será lo mas pronto posible,esque mientras lo transcribia a la compu surgieron mas y mas ideas que tengo acomodar, pero verdad que me van a tener paciencia? _

_mil gracias por sus reviews_

_ Liz Carter, amiga! mil gracias por seguirme en esta historia, ya sabes eh que espero tu sincera opinion._

_prisiterry: mmmmm... ya veremos de quien se trata el esposo... jejeje asi que no te lo pierdas eh!_

_sandy andley: espero tu opinion de este capitulo eh!_

_ccc:amigaaaaa! gracias por seguirme en esta nueva historia, espero que el capitulo te guste._

_y ya saben, cualquier duda, jitomatazo, regaño, haganmelo saber ;) _

**_los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, algunos son de mi creacion._**

**_los fragmentos que se encuentran son de la cancion Fly de Hilary Duff._**

**_y ahora si, disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

_Any moment everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute all the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing...and take control?..._

_Enero, 1917_

El frio había disminuido, haciéndole pensar a Candy que lo peor del invierno, estaba por terminar, tomando su bolso, Candy salió de la clínica feliz, en la cual seguía trabajando a pesar de las innumerables quejas de la tía abuela. Albert ya había tomado su papel como cabeza de la familia en todos y cada uno de los negocios, y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aún no había sido presentado como tal. Y por lo que había escuchado en las vísperas del año nuevo, mientras comía alegremente con Annie y Archie, la tía abuela estaba organizando una gran fiesta para presentarlo como era debido.

Candy descansaba plácidamente en una banca del parque cercano a la clínica, mientras el frio viento despeinaba sus rizos, ahora domados en una coleta en lo alto de su cabeza, estaba pensando seriamente en escribir una carta a Annie y Patty, quienes desde hacía poco más de medio año, habían sido enviadas a un colegio para señoritas en Filadelfia, en el cual, no solamente se les enseñaba a comportarse y ser damas de sociedad, sino que, estaban dando termino a sus estudios de segunda enseñanza, y en el mismo colegio, se les daba una breve introducción a la administración. Repentinamente, un lujoso auto llamó su atención, alcanzó a ver la insignia de los Andrey, pensando que se trataba de su querido Albert, al cual hacia bastante tiempo no veía, corrió alegremente hacia el auto, pero mayúscula seria su sorpresa, al encontrarse con el rostro de la tía abuela.

—Tía abuela—saludó Candy.

—Candice—fue el seco saludo de la tía abuela Elroy—me gustaría charlar contigo, anda sube.

Más que una petición, eso había sido una orden, así que Candy obedeció en silencio, preguntándose que era lo que podía desear de ella la tía abuela, pues después de que Albert echara por tierra los planes de Neil de contraer matrimonio con Candy, las ocasiones en que llegaban a coincidir, la tía abuela ignoraba por completo a Candy.

—seré breve Candice—exclamó finalmente la tía abuela—como miembro de la familia Andrey, te exijo te comportes como tal. Sé que William es tan bondadoso que no te pediría hacer nada que tú no quisieras, y dada tu negativa de contraer matrimonio con Neil, te suplico si es que realmente aprecias a mi William, no ensucies su nombre y nuestro apellido, con tus caprichos.

—¿De qué manera puedo estar ensuciando el apellido andrey?—preguntó Candy.

—trabajando en esa clínica, pero sobre todo, el estar viviendo sola, eso no es propio de una señorita de tu rango, Candice.

—pero lo único que deseo, es evitarle algún disgusto con mi presencia, tía abuela—respondió Candy, había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones en que Albert le insistía en ir a vivir a la mansión andrey, pero ella se negaba, pues sabia lo incomoda que le era su presencia a la tía abuela—y si trabajo en la clínica, es porque me gusta ayudar a la gente.

—para nada me incomoda tu presencia Candice, es solo que, no me agrada tu forma tan liberal de ver la vida. Se lo mucho que hiciste por mi querido William cuando este perdió la memoria y no me alcanzará la vida entera para agradecértelo—los ojos de la anciana se humedecieron ligeramente.

—no tiene que agradecerme—dijo Candy, tomando las manos de la anciana.

—por favor Candy, se buena y conviértete en el orgullo de la familia andrey, tú y William son ante la sociedad, los últimos auténticos Andrey, no permitas que la estirpe de honorable caballeros, pero sobre todo, de bien educadas damas, se pierda.

—pero tía abuela… todos saben que soy una Andrey porque Albert tuvo la bondad de adoptarme…

—eso lo sabe la familia más cercana, pero la sociedad, sabe que son hermanos.

Esa idea había sido sugerida por Sara Legan, ya que podía ver el creciente interés que demostraba Anthony por Candy, así que haciendo uso del "qué dirán" convenció a la tía abuela de que dijese eso a los medios, así sería imposible que "tía" y "sobrino" en un futuro se comprometiesen.

—pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?... ¿por qué lo hizo?—preguntaba bastante confundida Candy.

—lo hice pensando en que cuando llegara el momento en que William fuera presentado como cabeza de la familia, sería ilógico el que alguien solo siete años mayor que tú, fuera tu tutor; además de que, seguramente algunos miembros querrían hacer invalida la adopción, pues tu serías quien en caso de que alguna desgracia le suceda a Albert, tu eres quien le reemplazaría.

—Y la gente ¿lo creyó así?—preguntó Candy sin encontrarle pies ni cabeza a lo dicho por la tía abuela.

—aunque parezca imposible, así fue. Era del domino público que cuando mi cuñada murió, el comportamiento de mi hermano no era precisamente el de un santo—al ver la duda dibujada en el rostro de Candy, rápidamente agregó: —puedes seguir ayudando a la gente, aunque no del modo que acostumbras… podrías organizar eventos de beneficencia para recaudar fondos para hospitales, casas hogar o para ayudar a los mas necesitados.

—Pero… yo no sabría cómo hacer eso—dijo Candy entre susurros.

—no te preocupes Candy, sé que eres una mujer muy inteligente y aprenderás todo para cuando William y tu sean presentados oficialmente en la cacería anual de zorro, además si tú me lo permites, estaré a tu lado para guiarte. Es más, sería buena idea el que te inscribieras al colegio al que asisten tus amigas, nos podemos mudar a la mansión que tengo en Lancaster, podría pedir un permiso especial al colegio para que tú y tus amigas puedan salir los fines de semana, para así seguir instruyéndote.

Candy se sentía feliz, pues era la primera vez que la tía abuela le hablaba amablemente, y más aún, ella misma se había ofrecido a ayudarle a convertirse en una dama. Candy aceptó la oferta, después de todo, hacía mucho que no veía a sus amigas, tan seguido como le gustaría.

—Muy bien Candy, te estaré esperando mañana al atardecer, pues partiremos muy temprano al siguiente día—exclamó la tía abuela, una vez la dejó a las afueras de la clínica feliz. A nadie de la pequeña clínica le agradaba el que Candy se marchara, pero le desearon toda la suerte y la felicidad. Después de avisarle a la casera que abandonaría al día siguiente el departamento, Candy empezó a hacer sus maletas con la esperanza creciendo en su corazón.

Llegaron a Pennsylvania casi al anochecer, un lujoso auto los esperaba a su llegada, el recorrido le pareció de lo más excitante a Candy, pues a su paso, veía hermosos y viejos edificios, relacionados con la historia de su país, tal vez, en alguna ocasión podría visitarlos, pensó. Finalmente, llegaron a la mansión de la tía abuela. Era una antigua mansión, con techos de dos aguas, construida con ladrillos rojos, que refulgían con los últimos rayos del sol. El jardín, era pequeño, comparado con el de la mansión Andrey de Chicago, Candy alcanzó a ver una fuente. Lo primero que llamaba la atención al entrar en la mansión, era la imponente escalera que ocupaba toda la parte central, dejando ver un largo pasillo horizontal, adornado con bellas figurillas de porcelana.

Un pequeño grupo de sirvientes se encontraban en formación, saludando a la dueña de la casa.

—Bienvenida a casa, Candy—exclamó la tía abuela, sacándola de su minucioso estudio—Rebecca te conducirá a tu habitación.

—Gracias tía abuela—respondió Candy, mientras miraba a la dulce señora de cabellos negros como la tinta, que la miraba con un dejo de sorpresa.

Candy siguió a Rebecca por las escaleras, mientras esta la guiaba en dirección a la izquierda, giró la perilla de la puerta, y entró en un vasto pasillo con innumerables puertas de habitaciones, afuera de cada una de ellas, había una pequeña mesa, con jarrones llenos de rosas, sonrió de medio lado, pues la casa le recordaba a la mansión Legan.

—Adelante, señorita—dijo Rebecca deteniéndose en la penúltima puerta de aquel pasillo.

Candy entró en la habitación, mirándola sorprendida. Era realmente hermosa, con una enorme cama con dosel, de la cual colgaban largas cortinas de suave organiza color marfil, el fino tocador, al igual que las mesitas de noche y el enorme ropero, eran de caoba, recién pulida, notó Candy. A los pies de la enorme ventana que tenía vista al jardín trasero, se encontraba un chaise longue, con suave terciopelo que hacia juego con las cortinas de la cama.

—La habitación es hermosa—murmuró Candy, mirando el jardín.

—esta era la habitación de la señorita Briand—exclamó Rebecca mientras colgaba los vestidos de Candy—perdón, la señora Legan.

—¿Y usted lleva trabajando mucho tiempo aquí?—preguntó Candy, mientras abría su otra maleta, sacando su ropa—¿en dónde pongo esto?

—¡oh no señorita! ¡No haga eso!—dijo Rebecca—si la señora Briand la llega a ver, seguro me reprenderá.

—no se preocupe—Candy caminó a la puerta, poniéndole el seguro—estoy segura que si la tía abuela desea hablar conmigo, enviará a alguien por mí, mejor respóndame la pregunta.

—Pues, se podría decir que nací aquí—respondió Rebecca—pues mis padres y anteriormente, mis abuelos, trabajaron para la familia Briand. Así que he conocido a casi todos los miembros de la familia, señorita.

—llámeme solo Candy—expresó dulcemente, pero al ver la mirada de sorpresa en Rebecca, añadió—bueno, si la hace sentir mejor, llámeme Candy cuando no esté presente la tía abuela.

—está bien lo intentaré—su jovialidad, la hizo sonreír—solo si tú me llamas Becca.

Charlaron amenamente, Candy le relataba su trabajo como enfermera, y por qué había venido a dar a ese lugar. Así, llegó la hora de la cena, la cual solo después de que la tía abuela le dijera que a la mañana siguiente irían al colegio, transcurrió en silencio. La mañana siguiente, Becca despertó muy temprano a Candy, ayudándole rápidamente a asearse y a arreglarse. El colegio se encontraba en una de las zonas residenciales de filadelfia, resguardada por altos muros que le recordaban al san pablo, solo una pequeña placa grabada _colegio para señoritas de madame Bennett, fundada en 1809, _la cual se encontraba en lo alto a un lado del gran portón, el cual se encontraba custodiado por un par de guardias, las puertas fueron abiertas de inmediato, en cuanto el chofer dijo de quienes se trataba.

La directora, una espigada mujer, ataviada con un adusto traje de falda por debajo de la rodilla y saco, ambos de color azul marino, y blusa blanca. La tía Elroy fue al grano, expresando su deseo de que la educación de Candy fuera intensiva, y le expresó su deseo de que ella, al igual que las señoritas O´Brien y Britter, salieran los fines de semana, para continuar con la educación de Candy. La directora aceptó gustosa, pues la cantidad que Elroy Andrey le ofreció, no era para despreciarse.

Esta hizo entrega de su uniforme, que eran del mismo azul que el traje que ella llevaba, consistía en una falda tableada y chaqueta, blusa blanca, medias de lana del mismo azul que el uniforme, y unos hermosos zapatos de charol de hebilla con un pequeño tacón. Solo los días lunes el clásico saco azul marino, era sustituido por uno color vino, y el en el cuello se llevaría un listón azul marino, mientras que el resto de los días, seria con un listón color vino. Regresaron a la mansión, solo para que Candy hiciera una pequeña maleta con su ropa interior, sus cosas de aseo, y su colonia de rosas favorita. Una vez dentro de aquel colegio, la directora la guio al ala oeste de aquel imponente edificio, en el segundo piso, se encontraban las habitaciones de las señoritas.

Su habitación, era de un inmaculado blanco, desde las paredes, hasta la colcha que cubría su cama. Era una habitación bastante más grande que la que tenía en el san pablo. En el amplio ropero, se encontraban ya colgados sus uniformes, así que sin prisas, acomodó su ropa interior en los cajones, para después, en el pequeño tocador poner su cepillo, cremas y demás artilugios. Abrió las ventanas de su habitación, aspirando el aire fresco. Cuando, repentinamente, un golpeteo a su puerta, la sacó de su ensoñación.

—¡Annie, Patty!—exclamó Candy al ver a sus amigas—que alegría me da verlas aquí.

—y a nosotras más Candy—dijo Patty limpiándose las lágrimas de felicidad—pero dime, ¿Cómo es que te lograron convencer de venir aquí?

Candy les relató la reunión, de la tía abuela, lo que esta le había dicho, y la manera en que la convenció.

—así que chicas, espero contar con su ayuda—pidió Candy—pues falta muy poco para esa fiesta, y no sé si podré hacerlo bien.

—no te preocupes Candy, que nosotras te ayudaremos en todo—dijo Annie con una gran sonrisa.

—gracias, de verdad, no saben lo feliz que me hace—expresó Candy, emocionada—así que mejor porque no me cuentan que tal es este colegio.

—sinceramente, respiramos más libremente aquí—dijo Patty—una vez terminadas las clases, y después de la comida, puedes pasearte por las instalaciones o encerrarte en tu recamara si es lo que deseas, pues la cena se sirve hasta las siete de la noche.

—y lo mejor es que, no hay chicas molestándote ni alardeando de la fortuna de su familia—continuó Annie—pues prácticamente, todas han oído o conocen a las familias, así que no pasa de unas cuantas preguntas acerca de cómo está tu familia.

—Eso suena bien—dijo Candy—y díganme ¿han hecho alguna amistad?

—pues… sí. Pero mejor dejaremos que las conozcas—respondió Patty.

Recorrieron las instalaciones, le mostraron la biblioteca, el comedor, y el área de recreación, que era donde las chicas perfeccionaban su técnica de tejido, pintura, o podían simplemente mirar, siempre y cuando no interrumpieran el trabajo de sus compañeras. También le mostraron el lado este del edificio, que era donde se les deba la primera enseñanza a las niñas, ahí estudiaban las pequeñas que iban de los siete a los quince años, Candy veía a algunas niñas pintando, otras en el extenso jardín haciendo sus deberes, mientras unas maestras las vigilaban de cerca. Siguieron caminando por el extenso jardín, hasta que llegaron a las caballerizas, y delante de ellas, había un pequeño prado con un viejo roble dando sombra a un pequeño grupo de jovencitas que estaban sentadas riendo estrepitosamente.

—Anda Candy, ellas son las amigas de las que te hablábamos—las tres chicas se acercaron, y para sorpresa de Candy, las cinco chicas ahí presentes, se encontraban fumando.

—¡Hola Annie, Patty!—las saludó una pelirroja de grandes ojos aceituna, con un acento muy marcado que Candy no supo interpretar—oh ella debe de ser su amiga Candy ¿cierto?

—así es Alhana—dijo sonriendo Annie.

—hola mi nombre es Alhana Osborne—dijo la hermosa pelirroja, con una cálida sonrisa.

—y yo soy Catherine Rochester—dijo una hermosa rubia de ojos azules como el cielo, mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo.

—Mi nombre es Isabella Calvacanti—le extendió la mano una chica de piel blanca como la nieve, de un cabello tan oscuro que parecía negro, que contrastaba con el azul intenso de sus ojos.

Y yo soy Alice Rogers—saludó una jovencita de cabellos dorados y lacios con un par de penetrantes ojos miel—y ella es Rosalind, mi hermana gemela—dijo señalando a una jovencita que solo levantó la cabeza del libro que está leyendo, y la saludó con solo un asentimiento.

Se sentaron a conversar, Candy se enteró que Alhana había llegado a los estados unidos dos años atrás, proveniente de Irlanda. Isabella, era de origen italiano, y aunque nunca había visitado el lugar que vio nacer a sus abuelos, hablaba un perfecto italiano. Las gemelas, al igual que Catherine, eran americanas, solo que las gemelas, venían de nueva york, y Catherine había vivido toda su vida, ahí, en Pennsylvania. Poco a poco, descubrió que lejos de ser tan déspotas y orgullosas, eran por lo contrario, sencillas y parlanchinas, al parecer, ellas sabían más de los Andrey, que la misma Candy.

—Lamento mucho la enfermedad de tu padre—dijo Catherine—mi padre dice, que muy pronto morirá y que seguramente tu hermano tomará su lugar.

—gra… cias—murmuró Candy, mientras Patty y Annie, la miraban confundidas.

Llegó la hora de la cena, así que todas se dirigieron al comedor. Candy fue presentada al resto de sus compañeras, mientras muchas le dirigirían miradas de sorpresa y admiración, y cuchicheaban entre ellas. Por fin, la cena terminó Candy se dirigió a su habitación en compañía de Annie y Patty.

—¿Qué fue eso de que tu padre está enfermo?—dijo Annie.

—pues ni yo misma lo sé—respondió Candy, confundida—solo se lo que me dijo la tía abuela…—y así Candy, les relató que la tía abuela había dicho a la sociedad que ella era una autentica Andrey, que solo los más allegados sabían la verdad—pero no entiendo eso de que el señor William Andrey esté enfermo, por lo que me ha contado Albert, su padre murió cuando él era pequeño.

—todo esto es muy raro Candy—expresó con preocupación Patty—creo que a la primera oportunidad, deberías de preguntarle a la tía abuela.

—eso haré—declaró Candy. Mientras su plática era interrumpida por unos pequeños toquidos a su puerta. Candy se sobresaltó, pero al ver que ni Annie ni Patty se inmutaban, que por el contrario, abrieron lentamente la puerta, quedó sorprendida.

—Hola chicas—las saludó Alice con una radiante sonrisa—hay reunión en la recamara de Catherine, vamos a celebrar tu llegada—dijo tomando de las manos a Candy, mientras saltaba alegremente.

Las cuatro se dirigieron a dicha habitación, pues como Patty y Annie le comentaron, las rondas empezaban alrededor de media noche, así que no había problema en que alguna de las maestras las viera. Aquella reunión, consistió principalmente, en cotilleos de la alta sociedad, mientras se maquillaban y peinaban unas a otras, todo el tiempo Candy reía ante las ocurrencias que cada una de ellas tenia, y podía ver, como Annie y Patty también disfrutaban de ello.

—Y es que ese hombre es todo un sueño—dijo con un suspiro Alice—lástima que este comprometido.

—Pues cuentan las malas lenguas, que solo esta con ella por agradecimiento—dijo Catherine, mientras se pintaba los labios de carmín.

—¿Cómo que por agradecimiento?—preguntó Alhana.

—¿De quién hablan?—preguntó Patty.

—pues de Terrence Grandchester, obviamente—respondió Rosalind, como si fuera un tema muy común. Patty y Annie miraban a Candy, quien al ver la preocupación de sus amigas, solo correspondió con una media sonrisa—deja de moverte Candy, sino arruinarás el delineado.

—Es que es taannn…—suspiraba Alice—yo le entregaría mi virginidad con gusto.

—¡Alice!—la reprendió su hermana—si he escuchado ese chisme, y se dice eso, porque durante un ensayo de Romeo y Julieta, las luces se vinieron abajo, iban directamente hacia donde estaba Terry, pero Susana lo salvó de una muerte segura. También se rumora que el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido, se dice, que se la pasaba bebiendo y actuando en un sucio teatro ambulante.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Candy, ese día quedaría grabado para siempre en su memoria, el otoño pasado se habían cumplido exactamente dos años de aquel encuentro. Mientras buscaba desesperada a Albert, escuchó un tremendo alboroto en una pequeña carpa sucia y maloliente, atraída por el escándalo, Candy se escabulló dentro, y ahí, de pie, tambaleándose a causa del alcohol, y arrastrando las palabras, se encontraba Terry, por un breve instante, azul y verde se encontraron, para ver rápidamente como Terry recobraba la compostura y recitaba muy bien sus líneas, creyéndose descubierta, Candy huyó de aquel lugar.

—Pues ve tú a saber que hay de cierto, la realidad es que regresó más varonil que nunca—dijo con ojos soñadores Alice—miren ¿o no es todo un hombre?

—Pues sí, se ve buen mozo—respondió Patty, regresándole aquel periódico en el que se anunciaba el regreso de Terrence Grandchester, después de un largo periodo vacacional, solo que esta vez, no sería en un rol principal, esta vez, la puesta en escena era "la fierecilla domada", tendría el papel de Tranio, un criado de uno de los personajes principales.

—Pues, no es mi tipo—declaró Annie.

—¿Puedo quedármelo?—preguntó tímidamente Candy, para el asombro se sus amigas.

—¡Una más de nuestro club!—dijo Alice dando saltitos—por supuesto, quédatelo.

—vaya, Candy—dijo sorprendida Catherine—luces realmente hermosa, y créeme que viniendo de mí, es un verdadero halago.

Todas la miraban sorprendidas, mientras Candy admiraba su reflejo. Perfectamente maquillada como la moda lo dictaba, y con el cabello bien peinado con una raya de medio lado, y los rizos cuidadosamente arreglados, simplemente Candy no reconoció a la hermosa chica que la miraba en el espejo.

_Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
you can shine  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life  
and start to try  
`cause it's your time  
Time to fly._

—Muy bien chicos, el ensayo ha terminado—dijo Robert—los espero mañana temprano para el ensayo final. Terrence quédate que necesito hablar contigo.

El resto de los actores salieron sin decir nada, desde que Terry regresó al teatro, a este era al que Robert le exigía más, probando su resistencia. Todos sabían el innegable talento que Terry derrochaba, pero también sabían que el haber abandonado "Romeo y Julieta" justo cuando la crítica lo alababa, no hablaba muy bien de su profesionalismo.

Desde su regreso de aquel abismo, la vida de Terry consistía, en desayunar, ir a los ensayos, comer, ir a casa de Susana, y dormir. Y esa parte del día, era la que más temía Terry, pues con la noche, llegaban aquellos que alguna vez fueron sueños, ahora convertidos en pesadillas, recordándole su cobardía al haber dejado ir a Candy sin siquiera haber luchado por ella.

Hacía dos años que la había dejado partir, hacía dos años que parecía muerto en vida, hacía dos años que ella se fue, llevándose consigo el sueño de una vida juntos. Es sorprendente el cambio que puede significar un segundo, ahora su vida estaba atada a la de una mujer, que en un impulso, le salvó la vida.

—Terrence, toma asiento—dijo Robert una vez en su oficina—he visto el gran esfuerzo que has hecho desde tu regreso—al ver que Terry no decía nada, prosiguió—de seguir así, estoy seguro que muy pronto nuestros inversionistas estarán de acuerdo en darte un protagónico, pero por lo pronto quisiera proponerte que, durante la gira alternes el papel de Lucencio con Max.

—¿Es en serio lo que me estás diciendo?—por fin, el brillo de sus ojos había regresado, se percató Robert, solo asintiendo con la cabeza—gracias Robert, de verdad mil gracias, te juro que esta vez no fallaré, palabra de inglés.

Y con esperanzas renovadas, de al menos recuperar un poco de lo mucho que perdió aquella noche de invierno, Terry salió disparado a su camerino, prometiéndose que esta vez, haría bien las cosas.

_Any moment…everything can change…._


	3. Pequeñas mentiras

_y bueno amigas! aqui estoy de regreso con un nuevo capitulo recien salidito! espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo. espero poco a poco ir aclarando sus dudas, y sino ya saben hermosas haganmelo saber jeje. mil gracias por leer y por sus reviews que son los que me animan a escribir. ahora si disfruten el capitulo que la noche es joven, por aquello del cambio de horario, jeje saludos! y que toda la buena vibra llene sus vidas! xoxo_

_**Capítulo 2**_

"_**el destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos"**_

Había mucha gente a su alrededor, todos vistiendo de negro, a su paso, recibía miradas de conmiseración por la lamentable muerte de un padre al cual ni siquiera había conocido. Su andar era lento, con la cabeza gacha, sonriendo de medio lado, intentando no tener más que una plática superficial con las personas que se acercaban a darle el pésame. Montando guardia cerca del féretro vacío, se encontraba Albert, con una expresión indescifrable, pues él hacía más de veinte años que había enterrado a su padre. La explicación que la tía abuela le había dado, un mes antes, fue que, ella y su hermana Janette, al igual que Rose Mary, tomaron la decisión de no avisar a nadie más que el viejo William Andrey había muerto, pues eso solo pondría en un exponencial peligro no solo la fortuna de los Andrey, también al mismísimo Albert, quien en ese entonces apenas contaba con escasos ocho años, así, habían decidido que en el momento en que Albert estuviera listo, se haría oficial la muerte del viejo William.

_Por defender a mi familia, soy capaz de cualquier cosa, _le había dicho la tía abuela, _solo espero nunca tengas que defender una mentira, para mantener a salvo a los que más quieres. _Y ciertamente, Candy apreciaba a Albert, así que por él, seguiría el juego que tiempo atrás, había organizado la tía abuela.

Mientras una suave lluvia caía, aquel féretro vacío, era enterrado. Y por fin, William Albert Andrey, tomaba el papel que hacía mucho tiempo, se le había sido impuesto.

ooooooooooo

Lo veía y no lo creía, leía y volvía a leer la misma nota. Ahí, en primera plana, había una foto de la mujer que le devolvió las ganas de vivir y al hombre que amaba: Candice Andrey, hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de América, perteneciente a una de las familias más antiguas, William Andrey. Y al lado de esa foto, había otra, del que se decía era su hermano, William Albert Andrey. El viejo multimillonario había muerto, dejando toda su fortuna en manos de sus dos hijos; había una reseña de lo que había hecho el señor Andrey, la fecha de la muerte de su primera esposa, al igual que la muerte de su hija Rose Mary, y el hijo de esta, Anthony. Había fotos de cada uno de ellos, sonrió para sí, al darse cuenta que, después de todo, ella no era tan poca cosa como ella siempre creyó.

ooooooooooo

Repentinamente, se mareó al leer aquella noticia, _¿Quién diría que un vagabundo, cuidador de un zoológico, era hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos? _Se preguntó Terry, lo extraño de todo eso era que, se referían a su pecosa como hija del difunto señor Andrey, en ningún momento se mencionaba que fuera adoptada. Rio con ironía al pensar que seguramente la familia había omitido ese hecho apropósito, para cuidar "el buen nombre" de la familia. Tal y como en el pasado lo había hecho su familia, pues ante la sociedad londinense, él era hijo de Marguerite duquesa de Grandchester. Cuidadosamente, recortó aquella foto, doblándola cuidadosamente, guardándola en su billetera.

ooooooooo

—Muy pronto será el cumpleaños de Candy ¿cierto chicas?—preguntó Alice una soleada tarde de mayo— ¿creen que debamos organizar algo especial?

—tal vez, si—respondió Annie, pues desde aquella supuesta muerte del señor Andrey, Candy cada vez estaba más ensimismada, prestándoles muy poca atención a todas.

—Le afecto mucho la muerte de su padre ¿verdad?—preguntaba Alhana.

—un poco, sí. Después de todo, no era muy apegada a él—respondió rápidamente Annie, la cual detestaba mentir.

—Podríamos festejarlo en mi casa—sugirió Catherine—mi padre tendrá una aburrida cena de negocios, así que ¿Por qué no aprovechamos que habrá champagne y nos divertimos? Y ustedes dos se encargarán de convencer a Candy.

—Veremos qué podemos hacer chicas—dijo Patty—yo me retiro a mi habitación, las veré en la cena.

—¡Voy contigo Patty!—gritó Annie, dándole alcance a Patty.

—¿Crees que quiera venir?—preguntó Annie una vez que dio alcance a Patty.

—no lo sé Annie, presiento que su aislamiento se debe, mas a que cometa algún error frente a la gente que cree que ella es hija del difunto señor Andrey.

—tienes razón, Patty.

Dos toques a su puerta, la sacaron de su ensoñación. Candy había terminado todos sus deberes, frente a los ojos de sus conocidos, el diamante que era Candy, comenzaba a brillar en todo su esplendor. En esos pocos meses, Candy había aprendido lo que a Annie, Patty y a la mismísima tía abuela, les había tomado años en aprender. Una vez más, Candy demostraba que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no paraba hasta conseguirlo. En un mes, sería la presentación oficial de Albert como cabeza de la familia, la tía abuela se había marchado a Lakewood para afinar los detalles de dicho evento. Recordaba la negativa de Albert, al enterarse de que se había inscrito en aquel colegio para señoritas, pero al ver la determinación en Candy, Albert desistió de convencerla de regresar a su libertad, pues el mejor que nadie, sabía lo tirantes que podían ser las cadenas de la sociedad.

—¿Candy estas ahí?—escuchaba la voz de Annie al otro lado de la puerta. Rápidamente Candy abrió la puerta.

—disculpen la demora—dijo Candy—pero tomen asiento.

—Candy… nos preguntábamos si ¿te gustaría ir a una fiesta en casa de Catherine?—fue la grano Patty—nos gustarías que fueras con nosotras.

—Es que, no me siento preparada—decía temerosa Candy.

—¡oh Candy! En que lio te ha metido la tía abuela—se lamentaba Annie—tener que fingir dolor por alguien a quien nunca conociste.

—nosotras hemos dicho que, debido al delicado estado de salud de tu padre, no tuviste un trato muy directo y fraternal con el Candy—dijo Patty—así que, nadie te culpara por no saber nada de los gustos de tu padre, yo ni siquiera se los del mío—finalizó con pesar.

—¡oh chicas! Ustedes siempre tan buenas conmigo, pero si eso las hace sentir mejor, está bien las acompañaré a la fiesta de Catherine—sonrió por fin después de tanto tiempo Candy.

—¡Las chicas se pondrán felices!—decía alegre Annie—no te han buscado porque respetan tu luto, pero se preocupan por ti.

—por estar pensando solo en mí, también las abandoné a ellas, pero no se preocupen que trataré de estar bien.

000000000

El tan esperado día había llegado, por fin, Albert sería presentado como heredero y cabeza de la familia Andrey. Todos se encontraban realmente nerviosos, para alivio de Candy, Annie y Patty habían acudido a acompañarla, pero el resto de sus amigas no habían podido asistir. Todos los Andrey estaban presentes, incluidas las familias escocesas que, debido a la guerra que aún no llegaba a su fin, se habían visto en la necesidad de abandonar sus hogares al otro lado del océano. Había mucha gente importante de todo el ámbito social y político, pues todos querían congraciarse con los jóvenes herederos.

—quiero agradecer a todos los presentes por estar en este evento que, es muy conmemorativo para la familia—dijo Albert—también quiero agradecer a todos por el apoyo que brindado en este triste momento, como lo fue, la muerte de mi padre. Espero disfruten de la reunión, y ¡que comience la caza!

Se escuchó el sonido de una detonación, señal de que los jinetes podrían salir a la caza, solo unos pocos no se unieron a los grupos, Candy se encontraba entre ellos, mientras se encontraba platicando con una pareja de ancianos, que según la tía abuela le había dicho, se trataba de su tío, que vivía en Escocia.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Se encontraba unos cuantos metros delante de ella, era ligeramente más alto que Albert, sus cabellos dorados brillaban como miel liquida bajo los rayos del sol, y su risa era tan parecida a la de Terry, Candy sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, en ese breve instante, como si hubiera sentido la mirada de Candy, sus miradas se cruzaron, Candy pudo ver el par de ojos tan azules como el cielo, sintiéndose descubierta, Candy retiró de inmediato la mirada, sonrojándose por la manera tan abierta en que lo miró.

Decidió tomar asiento en una de las sillas que había sido dispuesta, y mientras miraba el sol ocultarse, escuchó unos pasos acercarse, al mirar quien era, su rostro enrojeció rápidamente, mientras que de reojo miraba como aquel caballero se ponía frente a ella, haciéndole una venia.

—señorita Andrey, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Christopher Darrell Jefferson-Winslow—dijo galantemente, mientras besaba el dorso de su mano, provocando que Candy enrojeciera aún más—¿puedo sentarme a su lado?

—Por supuesto—dijo Candy, repuesta.

—el crepúsculo es el momento del día que más amo—exclamó con una media sonrisa.

—¿y eso es por?—preguntó Candy.

—Porque no importa si el día fue bueno o malo, el crepúsculo nos dice que pronto acabará—suspiró Christopher.

—¿entonces no debería ser también el que más odia? Porque si un día fue bastante bueno, yo odiaría que terminara—replicó Candy.

—buen punto pequeña, pero dime ¿Qué sería de este mundo si todos tuviéramos todo lo que deseamos?—reflexionó con tristeza, provocando que el corazón de Candy se estrujara.

—no lo sé, tal vez sería un poco como el mundo de Alicia—respondió con una sonrisa Candy.

—mmm… tal vez tenga razón, señorita—le dijo seriamente.

—¡no se burle de mí! suficiente tengo conque mis amigas digan que estoy demasiado grande para leer un libro infantil—respondió airadamente Candy.

—No ha sido mi intención ofenderla—replicó Christopher—es solo que, la mayoría de la gente ve ese libro como infantil, cuando mi opinión es que es toda una crítica a la sociedad…

Y así, ambos entablaron una larga charla, de los libros que habían leído, que para vergüenza de Candy, habían sido muy pocos comparados con los que había leído él.

—no se preocupe señorita Andrey, estoy segura que cuando usted tenga mi edad, rebasara mi record—le dijo alegremente, restándole importancia.

—Por favor, llámame solo Candy—le pidió la rubia con una sonrisa que fue correspondida.

—muy bien, así lo haré, solo si tú me llamas Christopher.

Poco a poco, la gente fue llegando, mirando con sorpresa el que Christopher estuviera conversando con Candy.

—vaya, esa huérfana no pierde el tiempo ¿verdad madre?—dijo Elisa con evidente envidia.

—Elisa, por favor, habla más bajo, que si alguien llega escuchar estaremos en serios problemas—respondió Sara, conteniendo la rabia de desenmascarar ahí mismo a Candy, pues lamentablemente, la idea de hacer pasar a Candy por una Andrey, había sido de ella.

—¿Te divertiste mucho con el señor Jefferson?—le preguntó Annie la tarde siguiente, mientras iban en el tren que las llevaría de regreso al colegio, mientras veía después de mucho tiempo, el rostro iluminado de su hermana.

—oh si, Christopher es todo un caballero, y su compañía me fue muy grata Annie—respondió Candy con una sonrisa en el rostro—pero no le digas señor Jefferson, que lo haces sonar como si fuera demasiado mayor.

—¿y no lo es? ¡Casi podría ser tu padre!—expresó alterada Patty, mientras Candy reía a carcajadas.

—¡por favor Patty! ¡Si solo tiene treinta y seis años! Además tendría que haberse casado muy joven para poder ser mi padre. ¡Qué disparates dices!

—Es que… ¿no es raro que no se haya casado ni una sola vez?—preguntó Annie.

—pues si Annie, pero el seguramente disfruta de su libertad al igual que Albert—dijo Candy, dejando en claro que para ella el tema estaba terminado.

oooooooooo

Los días en el colegio, pasaban volando, y más aún en compañía de todas sus amigas. Las reuniones que en ocasiones organizaban, eran las que más adoraba Candy, pues gracias a Alice, quien se había autodenominado experta en Terrence Grandchester, era que oía hablar de Terry, muchos la llamarían masoquista, pero era la única manera de saber que era de Terry. Se hablaba de su excelente actuación cuando en pequeñas ocasiones, alternaba el papel de Lucencio, y se rumoraba que posiblemente la temporada la terminarían en Pennsylvania.

—así que posiblemente podremos ver a nuestro dios griego frente e frente!—decía emocionada Alice, mientras Candy palidecía solo de pensarlo—¿cierto Catherine?

—no te hagas ilusiones Alice—expresó la aludida—las ocasiones en que mi padre ha brindado cenas en honor de la compañía Strafford, Terry en pocas veces a asistido, y cuando lo hace es muy apático.

—no importa me arriesgaré—decía melodramáticamente Alice.

—no se preocupen que en cuanto se confirme ese rumor, serán las primeras en saberlo, y en estar invitadas a mi casa por supuesto.

La charla cambió drásticamente, mientras Annie y Patty observaban a Candy, la cual, repentinamente, se había quedado sin habla.

Ese día, a petición de las alumnas, y ya que pronto serían las vacaciones de verano, la directora las llevó en un paseo de cultura, así que las llevó al parque Farimount, las chicas se divirtieron paseando por el zoológico, mientras que a Candy, le traía viejos recuerdos, estas al ver el estado de Candy, decidieron dar una vuelta por el museo de arte, mientras Candy miraba distraída las madonas que se estaban exhibiendo, repentinamente Alhana alegó estar muriéndose de hambre, así que, cuidándose de que la directora no las viera, corrieron por la calle en busca de un buen restaurante.

Todos los actores ya se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, solo quedaban en la mesa, Karen, Terry y un par de actores. La plática giraba principalmente en el que se rumoraba, sería el próximo proyecto de la compañía, Terry los escuchaba distante, mientras miraba distraído por la ventana del restaurant. Repentinamente, vio del otro lado de la calle a un grupo de chicas, que iban riendo y bromeando entre ellas, por el uniforme que llevaban, se veía que eran alumnas de un colegio privado, restándole importancia, le dio un sorbo a su café.

Risas estrepitosas, y comentarios bobos se escuchaban de ese grupo que, para sorpresa del actor, había entrado en el lugar, _en el San Pablo, la hermana Grey ya las habría retado,_ pensó melancólico Terry, mientras veía entrar a una rubia acompañada de una pelinegra y otra rubia de cabellos lacios, así que, en un intento de pasar desapercibido, se puso a leer el periódico, sin ver al resto de las chicas. Sin entender porque, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, mientras escuchaba a las chicas sentarse una mesa delante de la de ellos. Su plática se escuchaba claramente hasta donde estaban ellos.

—anda Catherine di que nos invitarás a la cena de mañana—suplicaba Alice—por favooorrrr….

—No es que no quiera pero es que entiendan que mi padre se ha puesto bastante irritable—respondía la rubia meneando la cabeza—pero les prometo hacer lo posible.

—al menos dinos que conseguiste boletos para el teatro—decía Isabella.

Los actores que también podían escuchar claramente la plática, sonreían ante lo que decían aquellas chicas.

—mmm…déjenme pensar…—creo que lo mejor es esperar a que estemos todas.

—¡Qué mala eres!—dijeron las gemelas, mientras Annie y Patty reían.

—¡Candy! ¡Aquí estamos!—gritó eufórica Alice, mientras que Terry palidecía al escuchar ese nombre. Se asomó un poco a mirar de quien se trataba, y cuál sería su sorpresa al ver a la rubia que amaría hasta el fin de sus días. Ya no quedaba nada de aquella chiquilla revoltosa de la que se enamoró, ahora, tenía las curvas bien pronunciadas, augurio de que sería una despampanante dama, que seguramente haría suspirar a más de uno, y vaya que lo hizo, pues sus compañeros la miraban embobados. Su andar era de pasos lentos pero firmes, el cabello antaño llevado en un par de coletas, ahora lo llevaba suelto, mientras llevaba un listón atado a modo de diadema, que hacia juego con su uniforme. Vio como con delicadeza, tomaba asiento, mientras examinaba la minuta y pedía bastantes platillos.

—¿de verdad piensas comerte todo eso Candy?—escuchaba Terry, que le preguntaba aquella rubia de ojos azules.

—por supuesto Catherine, es que de verdad que muero de hambre—decía con dramatismo Candy. Terry se dio cuenta que, a pesar de platicar tranquilamente, su hablar era más modulado.

—bueno chicas, ya que estamos todas aquí, le quiero decir que… ¡conseguí las entradas para que vayan al estreno!—dijo Catherine, provocando el júbilo entre sus amigas, a excepción de tres de ellas que solo sonreían para no desairarla—así que nada de negativas, Candice, Patricia y Annie.

Las tres chicas solo sonreían, sin decir nada. Así que mientras hablaban de vestidos y joyas que podrían llevar, no se percataron del caballero que prestaba atención a cada uno de los movimientos de cierta rubia.

—¿No le vas a hablar?—preguntó en un murmuro Karen, quien se había dado cuenta de la reacción de Terry, al ver a la que alguna vez fue su enfermera.

—¿De quién hablas Kleiss?—respondió .

—De Candy, obviamente—le respondió Karen, mientras Terry se preguntaba cómo era que Karen conocía a Candy—y no me mires de esa manera, que tú la conoces, así como ella a ti. Yo la iría a saludar, pero sinceramente, la compañía de esas escandalosas niñas mimadas, no me es grata en estos momentos. Con tu permiso.

Karen en compañía de sus compañeros, se levantó de la mesa, dejando a Terry solo. Terry grababa en su memoria, cada movimiento, cada palabra, y aunque en el exterior su amada pecosa era otra, podía ver en su actuar que seguía siendo la misma revoltosa de siempre.

—Y es que, no entiendo porque no quieren dar el voto a la mujer—decía Candy mientras engullía un bocado de pastel de chocolate—de no ser porque estoy aquí, en estos momentos iría a Washington. Después de todo, nuestra palabra es tan importante como la de un hombre ¿no?

—en eso tienes razón Candy—la secundó Alice—y a mí me parecen perfectas las clases de administración, porque eso de poner todo tu capital en las manos de tu marido, sin saber qué hará con ella, no, eso yo no lo permitiré, antes de que toque mi dinero, tendrá que consultarme en que lo invertirá, porque imagínense, que haga una mala inversión, y nos quedemos en la ruina, no eso sí que no.

—hay chicas, no creo llegue el día en que el papel de la mujer vaya más allá que el estar en la casa—decía con pesar Isabella, la cual quería estudiar medicina, pero sus padres no la dejaban—así que mejor hay que resignarnos…

Terry se divertía ante la pasión con la que Candy defendía la emancipación femenina, repentinamente, al mirar el reloj, las chicas se apresuraron a pagar la cuenta. Terry vio como una a una iban saliendo, repentinamente, Candy se detuvo un instante frente a su mesa, podía oler la suave fragancia a rosas y vainilla que de ella emanaba, y justo cuando pensó que miraría en su dirección, Candy solo elevó los hombros, para salir disparada al encuentro de sus amigas.


	4. Castillos en el aire

_hola preciosas! aqui estoy de regreso con este capitulo que como siempre, espero sea de su agrado. mil gracias por su apoyo, y antes de iniciar, quisiera proporcionarles la cronologia que estoy usando, para que no haya confusiones, porque he de confesarles que aveces yo misma me confundo jeje_

_invierno 1914-Candy y Terry se separan_

_finales de verano 1915-stear muere_

_finales de otoño principios de invierno 1915-Candy ve a Terry en el teatro ambulante_

_primavera 1916-reunion en el hogar de Pony_

_finales de primavera 1916-carta de Susana_

_y bueno mi historia comienza en 1917._

_y ahora si, los agradecimientos..._

_ccc: amiga! hasta parece que has leido mis apuntes de la historia jejeje. poco a poco se iran revelando cosas asi que mantente al pendiente eh! saludos._

_Laura Grandchester: por fin el reencuentro! espero tu opinion xoxo_

_Malena: mil gracias por tus lindas palabras, espero seguir leyendo tu opinion._

_Lady Supernova: jejeje el reencuentro ha llegado, y me alegra saber que la historia te ha gustado, espero tu review! xoxo_

_sandy andley: ojala te guste el reencuetro que escribi, solo espero no me quieras matar despues de leerlo!_

_rey: mil gracias por tus lindas palabras, y de igual manera, bendiciones para ti! gracias por leer mi historia!_

_iris: gracias por tus bellas palabras, espero seguir leyendo tu opinion. xoxo_

_Liz Carter: amiga! ya veremos como se va desarrollando la historia jejeje y espero que con la cronologia haya aclarado un poco tus dudas! xoxo_

_Mil gracias a ti que me lees desde el anonimato, espero te animes a dejarme tu opinion ;)_

_Y ahora si, disfruten el capitulo!_

* * *

_** canciones usadas: Lucky ones-Lana del Rey, Strangers in the night-Frank Sinatra, Make you feel my love-Adele**_

_**y usé algunos fragmentos de la carta que Susana le escribió a Candy.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

…_Every now and then, the stars align  
Boy and girl meet by the great design  
Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones?..._

—Señoritas, ¿en dónde creen que estaban?—dijo la directora al ver llegar a las chicas, jadeando.

—lo siento señora directora, es mi culpa—se apresuró a decir Candy—es que tenía la necesidad de usar el sanitario…

—Muy bien, solo por esta ocasión quedan disculpadas, la próxima vez, serán castigadas—recalcó la directora, mientras organizaba el regreso al colegio.

—Candy ¿iras a la obra?—preguntó muy preocupada Annie, una vez que llegaron al colegio.

—no lo sé Annie, tal vez ha llegado la hora de enfrentarme a mis fantasmas—respondió con pesar Candy—ahora si me disculpan, quisiera estar a solas.

—Te veremos en la cena, Candy—se despidió Patty.

En la soledad de su habitación, Candy reflexionaba acerca de los hechos sucedidos horas antes. Isabella las guiaba en dirección hacia un restaurante que, según sus palabras, hacían la mejor tarta de chocolate de toda la ciudad, caminaban alegremente, cuando, instintivamente, Candy les sugirió comer en el restaurant del hotel que estaba cruzando la calle, pues la necesidad de usar el sanitario, era tal, que no alcanzaría a caminar el par de cuadras que hacía falta.

Las chicas se iban burlando de Candy, y así entre risas y comentarios de que Candy parecía una criatura al no aguantar la necesidad de orinar, en la recepción le indicaron la dirección de los sanitarios, mientras sus amigas se dirigían al restaurant. Por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, se sentía realmente inquieta, refrescándose el rostro, y después de arreglar un poco sus rizos, se dirigió al restaurant.

En el instante en que entró en el gran comedor, la atmosfera inmediatamente cambió. Candy tenía la sensación de que alguien la estaba esperando, era como una cita con el destino, rio para así, al recordar dicha frase que había escuchado de boca de su maestra de literatura, rápidamente se dirigió a la mesa con sus amigas, pero no por ello, aquel extraño sentimiento desapareció.

En el almuerzo, como siempre lo eran sus pláticas, cambiaban de lo banal a lo profundo, y cuál sería su sorpresa, al percatarse de que ya habían estado cerca de dos horas en aquel lugar, rápidamente, pagaron la cuenta y una a una se dirigió a la salida. Con andar lento, Candy se rezagó del grupo, un extraño impulso la hizo detenerse unos cuantos segundos, mientras su corazón latía presuroso, era como si, repentinamente, sus piernas se negaran a seguir adelante…

—¡Anda Candy, que estamos retrasadas!—escuchó en la lejanía, la voz de Catherine, ignorando lo que sentía, salió presurosa en dirección a sus amigas, dejando de lado aquel extraño sentimiento de pérdida.

_Strangers in the night exchanging glances _

_Wond'ring in the night what were the chances _

_We'd be sharing love before the night was through….._

El corazón de Candy latía presuroso, la actuación de Terry fue, impecable, estaba segura que muy pronto le darían nuevamente la oportunidad de protagonizar alguna obra. El padre de Catherine, quien era el alcalde de la ciudad, al saber el apellido de Candy, inmediatamente extendió la invitación a la fiesta que se ofrecería en honor a la compañía Strafford. Las más emocionadas eran sus amigas, a excepción de Patty y Annie, quienes no dejaban de mirar a su querida amiga.

Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, mirada de medio lado, y haciendo una venía con la cabeza, tal y como le habían enseñado, agradeció la invitación. Ella y el resto de sus amigas se fueron en los autos que les asignó el padre de Catherine, todas platicaban amenamente, solo Candy se mantenía distante.

—Si deseas solo nos quedaremos solo un poco, para no desairar al señor Rochester—le murmuró al oído Annie.

—si… si, eso haremos—respondió con aire ausente Candy, su parte emocional, quería ver a Terry, pero su parte racional, le decía que debía de regresar de inmediato al colegio.

Aspirando profundamente el aire nocturno, Candy subió uno a uno los escalones que la llevarían a la entrada de la mansión Rochester. Al parecer, solo un puñado de gente estaba invitada a la cena del alcalde, parecía ser que los ahí presentes la conocían, solo reconoció vagamente a aquellos que habían sido invitados a la cacería. Se mantuvo en un rincón, rodeada de sus amigas, que discretamente, tomaban copas de champagne.

—¡Ya han llegado los actores!—dijo extasiada Alice—¡oh por Dios ahí viene nuestro dios griego!

Candy veía como el grupo de actores se mezclaba entre la gente, y fue entonces cuando se cruzaron sus miradas, azul y verde se encontraron, sin poder apartar la mirada, Candy lo miraba fijamente, mientras sentía su rostro palidecer, y el loco palpitar de su corazón por la falta de oxígeno, era más alto de lo que recordaba, atrás había dejado aquella ligera redondez de su rostro, ahora era poseedor de un rostro anguloso, con hombros anchos y estrechas caderas, se podía apreciar que se mantenía en forma, pero ni con esos cambios físicos, se pudo borrar la tristeza de su mirada, ni esa sonrisa cínica de medio lado, pero lo que más la tenía cautivada, era el magnetismo que de él emanaba.

Terry conversaba amablemente con la gente ahí reunida, mientras que de reojo, miraba su pecosa, podía ver que apenas si había ganado altura, pero de lo que si se percató fue que en el exterior, ya nada quedaba de aquella chica que conoció en el san Pablo, ahora, tenía una delgada figura, de curvas pronunciadas, y su piel, de ese suave color durazno, ahora aquellas pecas que adornaban su rostro, parecían estar ocultas tras el maquillaje, y sus suaves rizos dorados, resplandecían bajo las luces de aquella habitación.

—daría mi brazo derecho con tal de que Grandchester se acercara aquí—suspiró Isabella.

—Se los dije, que era un engreído—respondió Catherine—es extraño que haya venido… tal vez quiera convencer a la gente de que se ha "regenerado" para que así le den un protagónico lo más pronto posible.

—No creo que necesite convencer a nadie, después de todo, su actuación fue más que buena, ¿no?—dijo Candy, claramente, defendiendo a Terry.

Catherine rio estrepitosamente, mientras algunas personas miraban en dirección a aquel grupo de chicas.

—¡te has robado las líneas de Alice—expresó Catherine una vez que paró de reírse.

La noche transcurría en relativa tranquilidad, una vez que Candy vio que las intenciones de Terry no eran acercarse, se permitió relajarse, disfrutando de la velada. La orquesta comenzó a tocar, algunas parejas se acercaron a la pista de baile, _ahora o nunca, _dijo para si el castaño, con andar lento, se acercó a aquel grupo en el que se encontraba Candy, escuchaba su suave risa, ante algo dicho por una de sus amigas.

—señorita, ¿me permite esta pieza?—dijo claramente, dirigiéndose a Candy, las presentes se quedaron en estado de shock al escuchar la aterciopelada y varonil voz de su ídolo, sin esperar respuesta alguna, Terry la tomó de la mano, llevándola a la pista, ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros, quienes en todo el tiempo que lo conocían, jamás lo habían visto acercarse a ninguna chica, en las pocas ocasiones en que acudía a las reuniones.

…_Strangers in the night _

_Two lonely people, we were strangers in the night _

_Up to the moment when we said our first hello little did we know _

_Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away…_

Lentamente, Terry colocó su mano derecha en la espalda de Candy, con el pulso tembloroso, Candy apoyó la palma de su mano en el hombro de Terry. Se movían al compás de aquella suave melodía, Candy no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, pues sabía que si lo miraba, sería su perdición.

—Hola—dijo Terry, en un intento de atraer su atención.

—hola, Terrence—respondió Candy, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿podemos hablar? Prometo que solo será unos minutos—suplicó Terry.

—Si—respondió Candy, con un ligero temblor en la voz.

—Te veo en el jardín en diez minutos—la pieza terminó, y como el caballero que era, escoltó a Candy hasta su lugar.

—señorita, fue un placer—dijo besando el dorso de su mano, a la vez que sonreía en dirección a las chicas y les hacia un giño.

—¡ah, que emoción Candy!—suspiraban sus amigas.

El corazón de Candy latía indeciso, no sabía si era correcto salir a su encuentro, pero eran tantas las emociones que se removieron dentro de ella, que, se dejó guiar por su sentir.

—si me disculpan, creo que iré a tomar un poco de aire—Candy se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al basto jardín que se encontraba tenuemente iluminado por los rayos de una hermosa luna llena.

—Candy—escuchó que la llamaban, y no necesitó darse la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

—Terry—respondió con una triste sonrisa—tanto tiempo sin vernos.

—Tanto que me ha parecido una eternidad—dijo Terry, mientras la miraba intensamente, no había necesidad de expresar con palabras, para que Candy supiera el tormento que vivía Terry. A pesar del valor natural que poseía Candy, sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, sus ojos, parecían un par de esmeraldas relucientes por la emoción—Candy, mi Candy—lentamente, Terry se inclinó sobre ella.

Candy sabía lo que venía a continuación, y lo deseaba con todo el alma, era algo que el cruel destino le debía; lentamente, cerró los ojos, y lo que inició como un inocente beso, provocó que todos aquellos deseos reprimidos surgieran con intensidad, se besaron con desbordante pasión. Tal confusión de emociones, impedía que Candy pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra de protesta; por el contrario, estaba débil y mareada por el deseo, tanto que cuando las manos de Terry la tomaron por la cintura para acercarla más a él, ella no opuso resistencia. Su necesidad abrumadora de él, borró cualquier otra cosa de su mente.

—¡oh Candy! Esperé tanto por este momento—murmuró Terry sobre los sonrosados labios de Candy, mientras ella tomaba un poco de aire—mañana mismo hablaré con Albert, estoy seguro que entenderá, no quiero separarme nunca más de ti—dijo mientras le daba pequeños besos que Candy correspondía gustosa—y en cuanto llegue a Nueva York, hablaré con Susana…

…_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I will never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong…_

El escuchar aquel nombre, activó el interruptor de la cordura en la cabeza de Candy, deseaba tanto olvidarse de ella, y decirle a Terry que lo seguiría a donde él quisiera, pero a su mente llegó aquella carta que le había enviado Susana la primavera pasada, tantas veces la había leído, que aquellas palabras habían quedado grabadas en su mente… _lo único que me queda, es esperar que algún día él se enamore de mí… ¡lo amo tanto! ¡Siempre estaré a su lado para cuidarlo! _Simplemente, no podía evitar en pensar el daño que le ocasionaría esa noticia a Susana, lágrimas de rabia y tristeza comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

—Candy, estas llorando—la manera tan tierna en que pronunció estas simples palabras, provocaron que por un instante, su determinación flaqueara—te prometo haremos las cosas bien…

—¡Calla!—dijo Candy tapándose los oídos—¡no quiero escuchar nada más! ¡Me estas rompiendo el corazón!

—¿Y qué crees que me haces?—preguntó Terry con un dejo de burla en la voz—sabes que te amo y que daría mi vida por ti.

…_I can make you happy_

_Make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that i wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love._

El corazón de Candy se oprimió al escuchar aquellas palabras de Terry, ¿Cuántas veces soñó con escuchar esas palabras de sus labios? Pero simplemente, no podía olvidar la promesa hecha a Susana. Y las lágrimas antes derramadas, ahora eran un llanto lastimero.

—lo siento tanto Terry—decía Candy—pero no puedo olvidar lo que Susana hizo por ti, ella te ama, y estoy segura de que si le dieras una oportunidad, por favor no hagas esto más difícil Terry.

Terry guardó silencio por un largo rato, mientras veía una vez más, sus sueños hechos mil pedazos, una solitaria lágrima corría por su mejilla, respirando profundamente, y respirando profundamente para que la voz no le fallara, dijo:

—si esa es su decisión señorita Andrey, la respetaré—dijo con frialdad Terry, provocando que Candy lo mirara sorprendida—pero no por ello, correré a brazos de Susana en busca de consuelo.

Y diciendo esto, Terry se dirigió a la salida de la mansión, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

_No existe el adiós entre dos personas que se aman… solo queda esperar el próximo encuentro._


	5. Caminando sobre el agua

_amigas hermosas! aqui esta recien salidito el capitulo! jejeje asi que disculpen si encuentran faltas de ortografia jeje prometo revisarlos mas a conciencia mientras escribo. mil gracias por el apoyo de verdad que su opinion es muy importante, asi que antes de pasar al capitulo, los agradecimientos:_

**_ccc: amiga! espero te guste el capitulo y como siempre, esperaré tu opinion, y perdon por tenerte en tension jejeje y mira que bien te fijas en los pequeños detalles que es lo que hacen que vayas armando la historia! te digo que tal parece que estas aqui leyendo lo que tengo escrito eh! y e de confesarte que este fic lo escribi hace mas de un año, con el pensaba participar en la guerra florida de este año, porque tristemente, solo he participado en una :( y lo que pasa es que de unos tres años para aca, todo se me complicó bastante, y creeme cuando te digo que no me alejé del grupo por mala onda, es que estaba tan agotada tanto fisica como mentalmente que no tenia ganas de nada, pero tal parece que ya todo va mejor, por eso es que terminé los fic´s que ya tenian bastante tiempo abandonados. y la verdad es que me da penita llegar asi como asi, porque han de decir "esta loca que?" ya ni se han de acordar me mi jeje, una vez terminado este fic me enfocaré en hacer un trabajo para participar en tan bello evento con ustedes._**

**_Lady Supernova: Gemita! espero estes mejor! y como siempre espero disfrutes el capitulo! _**

**_celia: gracias por tus lindas palabras, y espero seguir leyendote._**

**_Conny : por supuesto que se encontraran, mientras llega el momento, espero disfrutes el capitulo y gracias por tus palabras._**

**_Luni Grand: amiga! gracias por hacerme saber los errores que cometo, prometo corregirlos, espero el capitulo sea de tu agrado y saber tu opinion ;)_**

**_Laura Grandchester: por supuesto que le seré fiel a dicha frase, pero ahora la pregunta es ¿en que circunstancias se encontrarán? solo espero no me mates jeje_**

**_sandy andley:amiga! bueno solo avisame para esconderme! jaja como siempre es un placer saber tu opinión, asi que espero te guste el capitulo._**

**_gadamigrandchest:nooo! ni dios quiera que nuestro Terry se case con Susana, jeje y para nada me molesta tu opinion, espero seguir leyendote eh!_**

**_anaalondra28:creo que te seguiré enredando! jejeje pero espero poco a poco, tus dudas vayan siendo aclaradas. ;)_**

**_Ana:te prometo que pronto llegaremos al punto Terry Candy, y aunque no te prometo que será color de rosa, habrá muchas cosas intensas!_**

**_LizCarter: lo del teatro ambulante sale en el manga, por eso es que muchas hacemos mencion de ello, asi que, como siempre, espero saber que piensas y ya sabes cualquier duda con gusto te la aclararé._**

**_y a todas aquellas lindas personitas que solo veo en numeros, mil gracias por leer mi historia, espero algun dia me hagan saber su opinion._**

**_y bueno chicas, diganme, ¿quieren saber que se esconde realmente de que Elroy, haya hecho pasar a Candy como una Andrey? porque me a surgido una gran idea, que tal vez ocupe un capitulo, no en este momento, sino mas adelante. Bueno, espero su opinion, y ahora si, disfruten el capitulo! nos leemos pronto! que toda la buena vibra llene sus vidas! nos estamos leyendo! xoxo_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

_Te quiero, amor, amor absurdamente, tontamente, perdido, iluminado, soñando rosas e inventando estrellas y diciéndote adiós yendo a tu lado._

_Jaime Sabines_

* * *

Terry caminó sin ninguna dirección en especial, mientras el frio viento azotaba su rostro, llevándose las lágrimas, ese había sido definitivamente el último adiós, un lastimero sollozo salió de sus labios, por un momento tocó la felicidad, aquella que le había sido negada casi en el mismo instante en que nació. Repentinamente, se paró en seco al ver al otro lado de la calle, una lujosa mansión, de la cual iba saliendo un grupo de "honorables" caballeros, por sus ropas, se distinguía que eran adinerados; Terry se permitió sonreír de medio lado, al percatarse que esa no era un "hogar" y mucho menos aquellos hombres eran unos "caballeros".

Recordó la primera vez que visitó un lugar como ese; al cumplir catorce años, el duque lo llevó a una hermosa mansión en el condado de Kent, Terry pudo ver los lujosos carruajes que ahí se encontraban, así como unos cuantos automóviles, señal de que las personas dentro no eran cualquiera. A su mente vino el desfile de mujeres que el duque pidió exclusivamente para su primogénito, todas eran hermosas a su manera, con escotes pronunciados, maquillaje exagerado, y sonrisas lascivas que dirigían al hijo del duque, pues sabían que de ser la elegida para ser quien iniciara al jovencito en el arte de amar, la paga sería bastante buena.

Su virtud la había perdido en brazos de una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera castaña casi veinte años, según dijo la madame, después de aquel primer encuentro, Terry acudía con regularidad a ese tipo de lugares, pues sin saber porque, el acto le proporcionaba una especie de tranquilidad, ante la indiferencia de su padre y el abierto rechazo de la que hasta hace algunos años, había creído su madre. Pero todo eso dejó de tener importancia, desde que a su vida había llegado Candy, incluso cuando se separaron aquella noche de invierno, nunca volvió a esos lugares.

Sin pensarlo más, cruzó la calle y entró en aquel sitio. Tal parecía que era el lugar de reunión de la gente acaudalada de Filadelfia, había varias mesas dispuestas por el que se suponía era el salón de baile, solo se encontraba un hombre tocando alguna melodía en un viejo piano, y pudo ver el gran número de mujeres en aquel lugar. Decidió tomar asiento en una de las mesas vacías.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?—le preguntó una hermosa rubia de ojos grises, con un extraño matiz oliváceo en ellos.

—Adelante—dijo Terry, invitándola con un movimiento de la mano.

—¿Vas a tomar algo?—quiso saber la rubia.

—a ti—dijo sin rodeos Terry, solo por esa noche, quería liberarse de todos aquellos sentimientos que lo embargaban, en el pasado, el alcohol solo logró casi arruinar su vida, pero estaba seguro que al retomar esa "terapia" como el solía llamarle, solo lo dejaría agotado, mas no consumido.

Siguió a la rubia a lo largo de las escaleras, entraron a aquella habitación tenuemente iluminada, la mujer, lentamente se despojaba de sus ropas, mientras Terry hacia lo mismo. Lentamente, aquella mujer se acercó a él, tomó su rostro entre sus adiestradas manos, y lo besó, Terry percibió el ligero sabor a whisky, y sin pensar en nada mas, se dejó llevar por aquellas primitivas sensaciones que lo ayudaran a liberarse por un momento del infierno en el que vivía. El vaivén de sus caderas iba en aumento, escuchaba lejanamente los jadeos de su acompañante, vio la cabellera rubia esparcida en la almohada, una, dos, tres estocadas más, y así, Terry encontró aquella liberación que tanto ansiaba, mientras el nombre de la mujer que amaría hasta el fin de sus días, salía en un murmuro de sus labios.

000000

Candy respiraba profundo, tratando de controlar el llanto que no cesaba, si sus amigas la veían de esa manera, seguramente se preocuparían.

—Toma—vio una nívea mano extenderle un suave pañuelo, escuchó una voz que, aunque solo la había escuchado una sola vez en su vida, la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

—Gracias, señor Jefferson—dijo Candy bastante apenada, limpiándose sus lágrimas—creo que enfermaré de gripe—se excusó Candy con una débil sonrisa.

—Es usted una pésima mentirosa, señorita Andrey—expresó Christopher con una sonrisa—y si mi memoria no me falla, me parece que no hay necesidad de formalismos entre nosotros. Disculpa mi atrevimiento Candy, pero, por azares del destino, a mi llegada, presencié como le rompías el corazón al joven Grandchester.

Candy abrió enormemente los ojos, preguntándose qué tanto había visto Christopher, apenada por ello, agachó la mirada, mientras controlaba el llanto que nuevamente quería salir.

—¿Qué es precisamente lo que no les permite ser felices?—preguntó Christopher—porque por el estado en el que te encuentras y en el que se fue el joven Grandchester, claramente no es por falta de amor.

—¡Oh Christopher!—y nuevamente Candy se soltó a llorar inconsolable, por alguna extraña razón, Candy sintió la necesidad de contarle todo a Christopher, mientras este la escuchaba pacientemente.

—Ambos fueron víctimas de las circunstancias—dijo Christopher una vez que Candy terminó de relatarle su breve historia de amor—pero no entiendo tu necedad de darle la espalda a la felicidad, no dejes escapar esa oportunidad, que podría ser la última para ser feliz.

—Pero, yo no podría ser feliz, al cimentar mi propia felicidad a costa de Susana—replicó Candy, mirando el cielo—solo espero que Susana y Terry puedan ser realmente felices.

—Creo que, cuando hablamos de amor, siempre desearemos lo mejor a la persona amada, aunque no esté a nuestro lado—dijo melancólicamente Christopher, y por un momento a Candy le pareció que hablaba más para sí, que con ella—¿Quieres pasar a la fiesta?

—sinceramente, no—respondió con un suspiro Candy.

—bien, entraré a excusarte, permíteme un momento—y diciendo esto, entró a la mansión, para salir solo unos cuantos minutos más tarde—listo Candy, debo agradecerte por haberme librado de una aburridísima fiesta.

—¿No querías venir?—preguntó Candy, mientras Christopher le ayudaba a ponerse su abrigo.

—sinceramente, no. Hace más de seis años que me marché de aquí, así que en cuanto regresé tuve que ponerme al día en mis negocios, y eso implica aburridas charlas y fiestas—dijo con pesar Christopher.

—Me recuerdas tanto a Albert—rió Candy—el ama tanto la libertad, que no quiero imaginar lo mal que debe de estar pasándola encerrado entre cuatro paredes.

—me imagino como debe sentirse tu hermano, aunque con el paso del tiempo, uno se termina acostumbrando.

En el camino de regreso al colegio, ambos iban en silencio, pero no por ello, Candy se sentía incomoda, era como cuando estaba con Albert, no había necesidad de llenarlos, así que Candy se permitió pensar en lo que había hecho. Apenas si lo conocía, y le había platicado cosas que nadie más sabia, se sentía realmente avergonzada por ello.

—estaré un mes arreglando algunos pendientes, así que, sí me permites, me gustaría poder invitarte a salir en algunas ocasiones, realmente me es muy grata tu compañía Candy—expresó Christopher una vez que se estacionó afuera del colegio—claro, que pediré el debido consentimiento a la señora Elroy.

—Por supuesto Christopher, me agradaría hacerte compañía—expresó con una sonrisa Candy—ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a dormir. Que pases buena noche.

—igualmente, Candy.

000000000

Faltaba poco menos de un mes para que la cena de acción de gracias se celebrara, y la tía abuela aun no ponía en marcha los preparativos, así que, una tarde, mientras las chicas tomaban el té en compañía de Elroy, Candy decidió abordar el tema.

—tía abuela, falta muy poco para la cena de acción de gracias y aun no has iniciado los preparativos.

La tía abuela tomaba lentamente su té, mientras miraba profundamente a Candy.

—Después de mucho pensarlo—finalmente habló la tía abuela—he decidido dejar los preparativos en tus manos Candice.

—pero.. Tía abuela… yo no creo poder hacerlo—respondió Candy, mientras Annie y Patty la miraban nerviosas.

—claro que podrás hacerlo, además contarás con la ayuda de la señorita O´Brien y Brighton, quien por cierto, debe de familiarizarse con todo lo que conlleva ser parte de la familia Andrey, porque seguramente después de tantos años de relación con Archibald, seguramente la hará su esposa.

Un sonrojo asomó el rostro de Annie, mientras Patty y Candy se lanzaban miradas llenas de preocupación por la gran responsabilidad que la tía abuela había depositado en ellas, ya que si algo salía mal, la familia entera seria el hazme reír de la sociedad. Y así, con maletas en mano, las tres chicas se marcharon a Chicago, pues ya había llegado la hora de poner en práctica todo lo que habían aprendido en el colegio.

000000000

La cena estaba lista, Susana había invitado a Terry a festejar en su casa la cena de acción de gracias, y aunque no había aceptado, tampoco se había negado, así que entusiasmada, ayudó a su madre a que todo quedara perfecto.

Ya había pasado más de un año desde que Terry había regresado de aquel viaje, a pesar de haber abandonado "Romeo y Julieta" tan repentinamente justo cuando su actuación era alabada por todo el mundo, todo ese tiempo, Susana pensó enloquecería de solo pensar que Terry había corrido en la búsqueda de Candy, pero para su alivio, regresó meses después, pidiendo perdón en la compañía Strafford, y aunque a ella no le dio explicación alguna, solo por si acaso, decidió enviarle una carta a Candy. Terry la visitaba casi a diario, exceptuando las ocasiones en que salían de gira, con ilusión esperaba pronto Terry le pidiera matrimonio, pues según había escuchado, tal vez muy pronto le darían nuevamente la oportunidad de protagonizar una obra.

Susana se esmeró en su arreglo, e incluso estaba usando las muletas que en muy raras ocasiones ocupaba. Ese día no habría función, solo ensayarían hasta media tarde, así que, cuando el reloj marcó las seis, Susana decidió ir en su busca, pensando en que como era su costumbre, Terry se había quedado ensayando de más en busca de la perfección, Susana decidió ir en su búsqueda.

Pero cuál sería su sorpresa al llegar al teatro, al ver a Terry acompañado de una hermosa rubia, ese rostro le era tan familiar… era nada menos que Eleanor Becker. Lágrimas de rabia resbalaban por su rostro, al ver las sonrisas que Terry le brindaba a Eleanor, vió como le abría la puerta de su auto, para enseguida ponerlo en marcha.

—Susana ¿Qué te sucedió?—preguntó su madre al verla llegar bañada en llanto—¿Dónde se encuentra Terrence?

—¡No lo sé madre!—gritó Susana—¡y por favor déjame sola!

Susana se dirigió con rapidez a su habitación, y en penumbras, un llanto lastimero salió de lo más profundo de su ser, al comprender que, Terry nunca sería suyo. Ahora comprendía que, aquellos rumores de que de un tiempo a la fecha, Terry buscaba la compañía de hermosas rubias de cabello rubio y rizado, y de ser posible, con ojos verdes, eran ciertos, y eso solo quería decir que, después de todo, Candy siempre seria esa sombra que nunca la dejaría ser feliz.

000000000

Después de semanas llenas de tensión para las tres chicas, la cena de acción de gracias por fin había llegado. En la planta baja, se podía escuchar la suave música que la orquesta tocaba, así como el murmullo de los invitados que ahí se encontraban.

—Candy, los invitados han llegado—dijo Annie al entrar a su habitación—serás la envidia de más de una.

—Oh Annie, haces que me sonroje—respondió Candy, mientras daba los últimos toques a su arreglo.

—luces muy bien Candice—dijo la tía abuela al entrar y observar a Candy—tengo un obsequio para ti.

La tía abuela extendió un hermoso alhajero de plata, con un sinnúmero de gemas preciosas de todos los tamaños y colores, al abrirlo, se encontró con pequeños broches en forma de rosas.

—son quince rosas que mi hermano mandó a hacer especialmente para Rose Mary, y ahora quiero que sean tuyas.

—es un lindo detalle tía abuela, pero no puedo aceptarlas—dijo apenada Candy.

—acéptalas Candy, estoy segura de que Albert no querría que fueran de nadie más.

Ante la insistencia de la tía abuela, Candy aceptó los broches, los cuales Annie con ayuda de Dorothy, colocaron cuidadosamente en su cabellera.

—Luces hermosa Candy—dijo Albert al verla—¿bajamos?

—será un placer—Candy tomó el brazo que Albert le había ofrecido.

—todo quedó perfecto Candy—expresó Albert—así que, disfruta la fiesta.

En el instante en que aparecieron en lo alto de las escaleras, los flashes de las cámaras los inundaron, poco a poco fueron bajando, mientras el estómago de Candy se revolvía, y la sonrisa parecía haberse congelado en su rostro.

Poco a poco, los nervios desaparecieron al ver los rostros de sus amigas acompañadas de sus familias. La tía abuela la llevaba de un lado a otro, presentándola con cada una de las familias que ahí presentes. Tal y como lo dictaba la tradición, Albert partió el pavo e inmediatamente la cena fue servida. La suave música envolvía el gran salón, y mientras Candy conversaba con sus amigas que se encontraban fascinadas por lo bien que lo había hecho Candy, una voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Señoritas—saludó cortésmente Christopher, provocando que más de una se sonrojara—Candice, ¿me permites esta pieza?

—Con gusto—respondió con una sonrisa Candy.

—creo que todo mundo nos está mirando—Christopher le susurró al oído, mientras los flashes de las cámaras caían sobre sus rostros.

En el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, Candy se dio cuenta que Christopher era una maravillosa persona, se sentía alagada al ser el centro de sus atenciones, y a pesar de que Candy hablaba muy poco acerca de ella, pues temía poner en evidencia su origen, descubrió él por qué después de Albert y ella, la atención también se centraba en Christopher.

Era el último descendiente de dos de las familias más antiguas y acaudaladas de Norteamérica, aún más que los mismos Andrey, le había explicado una ocasión Catherine. Su árbol genealógico estaba lleno de personajes importantes, tanto en la creación de lo que ahora eran los estados unidos, como en Inglaterra.

Gran parte de la noche, disfrutó de la compañía de Christopher, era un hombre realmente agradable, mientras esperaba a que Christopher llegara con el ponche por el que había ido, repentinamente, vio la figura de un hombre acercarse a su dirección, incluso a la distancia, el hombre que cruzaba el gran salón mostraba una dureza similar a la de un diamante. Poseedor de un cabello castaño, de nariz recta y su amplia boca, un par de ojos aceitunados que parecían estar midiendo a su presa, le daban un aire de fastidio que puso a Candy en alerta. Repentinamente, sonrió de medio lado al ver la expresión de Candy.

—Buena noche señorita Andrey—dijo con voz suave aquel caballero que Candy no conocía—permítame presentarme mi nombre es Roger Lancaster.

—Mucho gusto—respondió en un murmuro Candy, mientras aquel enigmático hombre le besaba la mano.

—Roger—escuchó la voz de Christopher saludar a aquel hombre, repentinamente, el ambiente se llenó de una extraña tensión.

—Christopher, tanto tiempo sin vernos—respondió el castaño—solo pasaba a saludar a tan hermosa señorita, con su permiso.

Aquel hombre se despidió solo con una venia, y daba la media vuelta, por alguna extraña razón, Christopher se había quedado en silencio.


	6. Secretos

_hola hermosas! aqui de regreso con un nuevo capitulo que como siempre, espero sea de su agrado. mil perdones por la demora, pero haaaaayyyy es queeee... ashhhh simplemente estoy muy molesta porque dejenme les cuento, era miercoles por la tarde, yo bien feliz pasando el capitulo a la compu y poniendo ideas y demas, pues andale! que se va la %$#%* luz y ohhhh sorpresa! solo pude recuperar parte de lo que llevaba escrito. _

_asi que perdon si esta corto, les prometo que el siguiente será largo. antes de pasar al capitulo, como siempre, los agradecimientos, mil gracias a ti que me lees desde el anonimato, mil gracias por el apoyo._

_guest:mmm... de verdad crees que el sea con el que se casa candy? jejeje y de Elroy... mas pronto de lo que se imaginan, sabremos que oculta, jejje, y con respecto a Terry... tenganme paciencia que ya se vendrá su momento con candy, y va a estar... ufff... por lo pronto espero disfrutes el capitulo y me dejes saber tu nombre._

_ccc:amiga! como siempre es una alegria leerte y mil gracias por tus lindas palabras, de verdad me halagas al sobrenombrarme mizuky... y amigaaaaa que te puedo decir! al parecer has ido interpretando bien las pistas, y si estamos en la misma frecuencia como creo... tal vez tu imaginacion no esté volando tan alto, asi que, cuando lleguemos al punto en el que se decubra el amor de Christopher, veamos si acertaste jejje_

_Lady Supernova: gemita hermosa! creo que a muchas nos da el no se que al pensar en terry en brazos de otraa! jajaja y tal como dices, Candy no es tan facilita, pero pronto, muy pronto, descubriremos que la orillará a casarse con otro. y Christopher y Roger... mmmmm... mejor descubramos que papel jugarán en la vida fe candy ohhh!_

_Celia: amiga! efectivamente son tantas situaciones que espero no estarte abrumando con tantas, jejeje, y la respuesta a tu pregunta es... si! y ya veremos porque candy decidió darle el si, y lo que conllevará ese matrimonio._

_anaalondra28: amiga! espero disfrutes el capitulo! xoxo y como siempre saber tu opinion._

_Laura Grandchester: perdon perdon, jejeje se que las torturo al iniciar la historia de diferente manera, pero espero sea de tu agrado, y contar con tu opinion ;)_

_sandy andley: amiga! mmmmm... celos? tal vez... pero... jajajjaa ya no te digo mas, mejor descubramos con cada capitulo que se esconde, jejje saludos! xoxo_

_Liz Carter: jajajja creo que todas las terry fans hariamos eso! yo tambien me apunto! jejeje y pronto sabremos que papel jugarán estos en la vida de candy._

_ Ahora si mis queridas lectoras, les dejo el capitulo, espero lo disfruten y como siempre, espero su opinion! xoxo un fuerte abrazo desde México! xoxo_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

_Uno es dueño de lo que calla, y esclavo de lo que habla._

_Sigmund Freud_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Susana solo escuchaba el tic tac del reloj, mientras tomaba su desayuno en silencio. El pavo sin partir que estaba sobre la mesa, solo era un recordatorio del desastre que había sido la noche anterior. Había llorado hasta quedarse dormida, y la imagen que le mostró el espejo al despertar, no era la mejor; tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, al recordar la imagen de Terry acompañado de Eleanor Becker, la hizo tomar una decisión.

—¿Vas a salir hija?—preguntó la señora Marlow, arreglada y desayunando tan temprano.

—madre, necesito que me lleves al teatro—más que una petición, parecía una orden—y por favor dile al chofer que suba la silla de ruedas.

La señora Marlow abrió enormemente los ojos, pues había sido testigo del esfuerzo que había hecho Susana para usar la muletas, así que, en un intento de complacer a su hija, no dijo nada. Al entrar al teatro, Susana fue testigo de la sorpresa que causó su visita, todos la saludaron, a excepción de dos personas.

—Karen, Terrence ¿no saludarán a Susy?—preguntó Robert.

—hola Susy—dijo con una sonrisa burlona Karen—¿a qué debemos el honor de tu visita?

Susana ignoró el comentario de Karen, mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Terry la saludara.

—Hola Susana—fue el saludo sin emoción alguna que le dirigió Terry—¿no deberías de estar descansando?

—por supuesto, pero es que en casa me aburro tanto—dijo con un fingido pesar—y extraño tanto el teatro, que no pude evitar el venir aquí a recordar viejos tiempos, cuando podía moverme libremente de un lado a otro del escenario.

Todo a su alrededor se llenó de un incómodo silencio, mientras el rostro de Terry se tensaba y Susana veía con satisfacción, que sus palabras habían causado el efecto que deseaba, pero no contaba con que cierta castaña prestaba atención a cada una de las reacciones de ambos. _Tarde o temprano sabré porque Terry sigue a su lado, _se dijo a si misma Karen. Pues aún le intrigaba aquel triangulo que formaban Candy, Terry y Susana, ella esperaba que después de aquel encuentro de Candy con Terry en Filadelfia, por fin podría saber cuál era la verdadera historia, pero, cuando quería abordar el tema, Terry siempre la evadía, y más aún, el comportamiento de éste cambió por completo, pues ahora, el joven actor acudía a cada una de las fiestas que eran dadas en honor a la compañía, y buscaba la cercanía de hermosas mujeres, pero sus preferencias eran claras, tenían que ser rubias, de cabellos rizados, y preferentemente, con ojos verdes.

Fue así como recordó aquella nota que había leído en el periódico, rápidamente lo tomó y buscó entre las páginas, hasta dar con la nota de su interés, empezó a reír, provocando que todos la miraran.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó Robert.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que la señorita Candice Andrey, fue mi enfermera?—dijo Karen, extendiendo el periódico a Robert, mientras veía la reacción de Terry y Susana.

—No lo creo Karen, pero si tú lo dices—respondió Robert, riendo ante las ocurrencias de la chica.

Karen vió como la sonrisa petulante de Susana, se quedaba congelada en su rostro mientras este palidecía, y Terry parecía haber despertado de un largo letargo al escuchar el nombre de Candy.

—¡basta de charlas! Es hora de ensayar—ordenó Robert, mientras todos tomaban su lugar.

Susana tomó el periódico, mientras miraba todas las fotos de Candy, estas eran muy diferentes a aquellas que miró cuando se anunció la muerte del señor Andrey, pues en estas, se mostraba a una Candy elegantemente vestida y enjoyada, su aspecto tan cuidado, y debidamente arreglado, la llenaban de un aire de distinción, que llenó el corazón de Susana de envidia, mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas que empezaban a asomar sus ojos.

—Hija ¿te sientes bien?—preguntó la señora Marlow al ver el rostro ceniciento de su hija.

—no madre, creo que lo mejor es que nos marchemos—madre e hija salieron en silencio del teatro, sin que nadie se percatara de su salida.

—muy bien chicos, es todo por hoy—dijo finalmente Robert, tras tres horas de arduo ensayo.

—Karen—llamó Terry a la castaña, mientras esta lentamente se giraba para quedar frente a él—¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto—respondió Karen.

—¿En dónde conociste a Candy?—por fin, aquella pregunta que desde meses atrás se moría por hacer, finalmente había sido pronunciada.

—Pues verás—dijo Karen invitándolo a pasar a su camerino, una vez a solas continuó—resulta que ella me cuidó mientras yo estaba… deprimida cuando no obtuve el papel de Julieta; pero ella huyó el mismo día en que me dieron aviso que debía suplir a Susana. Supongo que tú eres esa persona especial a la cual venía a ver actuar ¿cierto?

—gracias Karen—dijo Terry, saliendo del camerino de la castaña, sin darle explicación alguna.

.

.

.

.

.

En la tranquilidad de su departamento, Terry abrió el periódico, leyendo con detenimiento la nota en la que se hablaba de la cena de acción de gracias celebrada en la mansión Andrey. Miraba con embeleso cada una de las fotos de su amada pecosa, había cambiado mucho desde aquella vez que la vio en filadelfia, ahora su silueta lucia unas curvas más pronunciadas, había una foto que llamó más su atención, en ella, se podía ver a Candy acompañada de un señor, se le veía bastante cómoda a su lado, lágrimas de impotencia resbalaban por sus mejillas, _si tan solo por un momento dejaras de pensar en los demás, _pensaba melancólicamente Terry.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos los días, Terry leía los periódicos en los que hablaran de los nuevos herederos. En algunos podía ver a Candy acompañando a Albert en algunos eventos, pues según decían, aun se encontraba terminando sus estudios de segunda enseñanza en un colegio privado en Pennsylvania, pero también en ellos se hablaba del creciente interés del heredero de una de las fortunas más grandes de Norteamérica, incluso mayor que la de los Andrey, y en ellos también había fotos que se les habían tomado juntos.

En momentos como este, la rabia y los celos se apoderaban de Terry, solo con un buen polvo podría deshacerse de aquella frustración de la que ahora era preso, pero eso tendría que esperar hasta más tarde.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó tímidamente Susana, la cual, de un tiempo a la fecha, pasaba gran parte del tiempo en el teatro.

—nada Susana—respondió entre dientes Terry, mientras Susana miraba con resignación aquel periódico que Terry había arrugado; sin siquiera mirarlo, sabía cuál era el contenido, pues no se necesitaba ser adivino, para saber que seguramente en ellos se hablaba de Candy.

Susana escuchaba las instrucciones que daba Robert, pues muy pronto se llevaría a cabo la última función, y por lo poco que había escuchado, a ella acudiría gente muy importante de la sociedad, que por azares del destino, la gran mayoría de esas familias, estaría en nueva york pasando las fiestas navideñas.

—Antes de que se marchen—los llamó Robert, una vez terminado el ensayo—quisiera decirles que el alcalde hará una fiesta al finalizar la obra, y todos estamos invitados, así que no quiero pretextos y todos deben de asistir.

Finalizó mirando a Terry, pues Robert sabia lo poco que a este le agradaban esas "reuniones superficiales y llenas de hipocresía" como Terry solía llamarlas. El camino a casa de Susana, como de costumbre, era en absoluto silencio, solo cuando ella se atrevía a hacer alguna pregunta, la cual era respondida en monosílabos, o a veces, ni siquiera obtenía respuesta alguna. Susana veía con resignación que, nunca podría conocer a fondo al verdadero Terrence Grandchester.

—¿Quieres pasar a tomar una taza de té o café?—preguntó esperanzada Susana.

—Por supuesto—respondió cansinamente Terry, mientras Susana lo miraba sorprendida.

Mientras tomaban su té, cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, Susana miraba con atención el cambio de expresiones que mostraba el rostro de Terry, sin atreverse a preguntarle que estaba pensando.

—Terry ¿iremos a la fiesta de la que habló Robert?—preguntó tímidamente Susana.

—tal vez Susana, aun no lo he decidido—Terry se llevó a los labios la humeante taza de té, reprimiendo las ganas de decirle que él iría así el alcalde no hubiera invitado a la compañía, pues si el periódico que había leído no mentía, los Andrey estarían también entre los invitados a esa fiesta, así que prefirió esconder la felicidad que eso le causaba—pero si es que asistimos, deberías de pensar en comprar un vestido, mañana retiraré efectivo del banco para que compres lo necesario.

Los ojos de Susana se abrieron enormemente debido a la sorpresa, mientras pensaba en todo lo que compraría para lucir hermosa.

—gracias Terry—dijo Susana—verás que luciré tan hermosa que te sentirás orgullosa de llevarme de tu brazo.

—como tú digas Susana, lo siento pero me tengo que retirar. Gracias por el té. Que pases buena noche.

.

.

.

.

.

Todo estaba decidido, pasado mañana, a esa misma hora, Candy ya estaría en nueva york. Las chicas ya habían salido de vacaciones, así que gran parte del tiempo solían pasarlo con Candy, Annie y Patty en la mansión de la tía abuela.

—Listo—exclamó Candy con satisfacción—mi maleta esta lista.

—ya era hora Candy—exclamó Alice—anda demos un paseo por esta mansión.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo, inspeccionando cada habitación que ahí se encontraba, una vez salieron del ala norte, Alice caminó por el largo vestíbulo que conducía al ala sur, mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta que las llevaría al resto de las habitaciones, Candy empezó a sentirse nerviosa.

—Creo que no es buena idea que revisemos esas habitaciones—decía nerviosa Candy, mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

—¿No me digas que no tienes curiosidad por saber que esconde tu tía?—preguntó Alhana.

Candy guardó silencio, pues en más de una ocasión, había dicho que la tía abuela le tenía prohibido acercarse a la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones del ala sur, y en más de una ocasión, ella había visto entrar a un médico a altas horas de la noche.

—Además, tu tía tardará en llegar—decía Catherine.

—No creo que sea buena idea—decía nerviosa Patty.

—Bueno, tengo una idea—dijo Isabella—cada quien revisará una recamara, y si hay algo que sea importante ver, llamará a las demás, así no perdemos tiempo yendo todas juntas.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, así que cada quien husmeaba en cada una de aquellas habitaciones, que tal pareciera, no eran aseadas con la frecuencia requerida. Candy se dirigió a una de las puertas de final, abrió lentamente aquella puerta, las cortinas estaban cerradas en su totalidad, impidiendo la entrada de algún rayo del poco solo que había, una imponente cama de gruesos postes, ocupaba gran parte de la habitación, sigilosamente, se acercó al pie de la cama, se llevó ambas manos a la boca, ahogando un grito, ahí postrado, se encontraba un hombre de avanzada edad, de piel cenicienta y tirante, a pesar de estar dormido, su rostro notaba un gran sufrimiento, Candy se acercó más, para poder verlo más de cerca, cuando, repentinamente, escuchó la voz de Becca.

—¡señorita Andrey! ¡Salga inmediatamente de aquí!—la mujer la sacó casi arrastrándola, mientras que, a pesar de la oscuridad, escuchó un débil llamado de aquel anciano.

Una vez fuera del ala sur, Becca cerró con llave aquella puerta, mientras dirigía miradas reprobatorias a las ocho chicas.

—Becca…—susurró Candy.

—solo por esta ocasión, no le diré nada a la señora Briand—dijo duramente Becca—solo espero no se vuelva a repetir.

Una vez que el ama de llaves se fue, las chicas reían nerviosamente ante la travesura que habían hecho, cada una relataba lo que había encontrado en la habitación que revisaron.

—Yo no pude ver nada, todo estaba en penumbras—respondió Candy cuando había tocado su turno, mientras que no podía dejar de pensar en aquel extraño anciano.

En la noche, mientras se arreglaba para dormir, veía que Becca aún seguía molesta con ella, así que, de su cajón, sacó aquel hermoso relicario que había comprado días anteriores, como regalo para Becca.

—Lo siento tanto Becca—dijo Candy extendiéndole la cajita—te prometo que no te volveremos a hacer pasar por eso.

—Está bien Candy—dijo Becca—de verdad espero no se repita, pues estoy segura de que tu tía, se enojaría bastante.

—Becca ¿Quién es ese hombre?—preguntó Candy—se veía tal solo el pobrecillo…

—Ese hombre no merecer la lastima de nadie—dijo duramente Becca, mientras terminaba preparar la cama de Candy—ahora Candy, por favor duerme. Que descanses.

.

.

.

.

.

Albert y Archie llegaron a primera hora de la mañana, pues querían que toda la familia llegara junta a Nueva York. Candy saltó de alegría al verlos llegar, por fin podrían pasar tiempo juntos como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían. Recorrió el basto jardín de la mansión Brand en compañía de Albert, recorrían en silencio el ahora marchito jardín, tomaron asiento en una pequeña banca de mármol, Candy acomodaba el cuello de su abrigo para evitar que el aire frio se colara.

—Candy, lamento tanto que la tía abuela te haya envuelto en sus mentiras—suspiró el joven rubio.

—no tengo nada que disculparles, Albert—expresó dulcemente Candy, mirándolo—después de todo, aquí—dijo colocando la palma de su mano en el corazón—siempre serás ese hermano mayor que siempre quise tener, Bert.

Albert empezó a reír, sorprendiéndose de que Candy aun recordara aquella única platica que sostuvieron tiempo atrás, en el que este le dijo la manera cariñosa con la que lo llamaba su querida hermana Rose Mary, y lo bien que lo hacía sentir el que ella lo llamase así.

—Después de todo, esa farsa ha tenido sus cosas buenas—dijo Candy con un suspiro, mientras veía como el viento jugueteaba las ultimas hojas de los arboles—he conocido maravillosas personas que me hacen sentir, bien.

—¿Pero no feliz?—preguntó seriamente Albert, viendo como repentinamente, una ligero dolor se reflejaba en el rostro de Candy.

—la felicidad no es algo que experimentas, es algo que recuerdas*—respondió Candy, seriamente.

Albert abrió enormemente los ojos, pues sin haberse percatado, aquella chiquilla pecosa y revoltosa, había dado paso a la hermosa mujer madura y segura de sí, en la que se estaba convirtiendo Candy.

—escuché que tus amigas también irán a Nueva York—dijo Albert, distrayéndola.

—¡oh sí! ¡Son un encanto Albert!—respondió alegremente Candy—en la cena de acción de gracias no te las pude presentar, pero déjame decirte que eres muy popular entre ellas, hasta están pensando hacer un club en tu honor.

—¡Debes de estar bromeando!—Albert reía ante las ocurrencias de Candy y sus amigas. Ambos se reunieron con el resto, pues partirían al atardecer.

.

.

.

El ajetreo en que se vió sumergida desde la salida de sus vacaciones de invierno, tenían a Candy bastante agotada, y más aún, al intentar descifrar quien era aquel pobre anciano, provocó que Candy pasara la noche de insomnio más larga que jamás haya tenido, apenas si podía mantener los parpados abiertos, prestando poca atención a la plática que sostenía su familia. Vagamente había escuchado hablar a Patty, Annie y Archie quejarse del poco tiempo que tenían para comprar sus obsequios navideños.

—El alcalde de la ciudad dará una cena en honor a todas las ricas familias que pasaremos navidad en Nueva York, aunque realmente creo que es porque no ha tenido la oportunidad de presentarse como se debe al señor Jefferson—dijo Albert, mientras miraba de soslayo a Candy, la cual al escuchar eso, dio un respingo, pues en las cartas que intercambiaba con Christopher, no le había mencionado que estaría en Nueva York.

—El señor Jefferson-Winslow es todo un caballero—expresó la tía abuela, recordando la manera tan propia y educada en que le había solicitado permiso para visitar a Candy, y las atenciones que este tenía para Candy—aunque me inquieta el hecho de que a pesar de su edad, no haya contraído matrimonio.

—Tal vez disfrute de su libertad—dijo perezosamente Candy, mirando el oscuro paisaje—o esté esperando a la mujer indicada para formar su familia.

—¿Y esa no serás tú, querida?—sugirió la tía abuela, provocando que Candy girara rápidamente la cabeza en su dirección, mientras Albert la veía con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas.

—¡Pero qué cosas dice tía!—exclamó escandalizado Albert—el casi podría ser el padre de Candy.

—por si no lo recuerdas querido, el señor Briand era veinte años mayor que yo, cuando contraje nupcias con él—una expresión fría, cruzó por su rostro al decir eso, para rápidamente ser compuesta por una de alegría—el apellido Andrey ligado al Jefferson-Winslow, podría traer muchos beneficios.

Candy y Albert se miraron intentando reprimir una risa, ante lo dicho por la tía abuela, pues para Candy Christopher era un buen amigo, en el cual confiaba plenamente, a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerse. Aunque también, le causó extrañeza que la tía abuela se refiriera a su difunto marido como "señor Briand", aunque ahora que lo recordaba, nunca había escuchado mencionar que la tía abuela fuera viuda… y si aquel hombre… Candy sacudió con violencia su cabeza, como si de esa manera pudiera alejar las cavilaciones que su ágil mente, comenzaba a formular.

* * *

*frase perteneciente a G. Tohre.


	7. una noche llena de sorpresas

_Hola preciosas! aqui estoy de regreso lo mas rapido que me fue posible. mil gracias por sus lindas palabras, espero disfruten de este capitulo asi como yo lo hice escribiendolo especialmente para ustedes. _

_ccc: amiga! me da mucho gusto saber que estamos en sincronia, y pronto muy pronto publicaré el capitulo del compromiso, y va a estar in-ten-so! jajaja y tambien, no tan pronto, o tal vez si, sabremos quien es ese viejo y que fue lo que hizo para que Becca se haya expresado asi... jejje. como siempre,espero tu opinion y mil gracias por tus lindas palabras amiga! xoxo_

_rey: amiga! mm... yo mas bien diria que eres tu la que me abandona (lagrimas) jejeje no te creas preciosa, mil gracias por tus lindas palabras y tus bellos deseos, de igual manera mil bendiciones para ti amiga, que todo tu camino este lleno de mucha luz, para que me sigas alegrando el dia con tus bellas palabras, espero disfrutes el capitulo! xoxo_

_Lady Supernova: Gemita hermosa! jojojo (hay soné como santa jejje) muy pronto te lo juro, sabrás todo, y espero tu opinion que es muy importante eh! saludos preciosa! xoxo_

_Liz Carter: creo que no lo hice tan largo :( pero espero me perdones por no haber demorado jijiji. y ya veremos lo que sucede, solo te adelanto que lo mejor esta por venir._

_Iris: linda! mil gracias por tus lindas palabras y me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y de igual manera espero tu opinion. xoxo_

_Celia: preciosa! te aseguro que poco a poco tus dudas se aclararán, y solo te adelanto que el secreto de la tia abuela, es un secretote! jajaja_

_sandy andley: amiga! espero disfrutes el capitulo! y como siempre espero tu opinion, y con respecto al anciano... mmmm...mejor dejaré que lo averigues mas adelante! jejeje xoxo_

_Betsa: gracias por el consejo, y si lo segui, por que ufff, eso de perder informacion no es bonito :( espero disfrutes el capitulo! xoxo_

_Ana: amiga hermosa! como sabes para mi no hay otro hombre para la pecas que mi Terry adorado, pero pues, hay que darle un poco de sabor no crees? jejeje asi que espero tu opinion amiguita! xoxo_

_Tambien quiero agradecerte a ti que me lees desde el anonimato, mil gracias por tu apoyo, espero algun dia te animes a dejarme un comentario, bueno o malo, servirá para mejorar ;) _

_y ahora si, disfruten el capitulo!nos leemos prontito! xoxo_

_Bendiciones y que toda la buena vibra llene su vida!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Lo importante en este mundo no es donde nos encontramos, sino en qué dirección vamos._

_Oliver Wendell Holmes_

_._

_._

_._

—¡Esto es maravilloso!—decía Alice girando—hacia tanto tiempo que no venía, que todo ha cambiado tanto.

—Tampoco es, como si hubieras estado fuera tanto tiempo—la reprendió su hermana Rosalind—además, si no mal recuerdo, estuvimos la navidad pasada.

—Eso es para mí, mucho tiempo—dijo con un puchero, mientras Patty y Candy miraban divertidas como ambas hermanas peleaban. Annie, como era de esperarse, pasaba gran parte del tiempo en compañía de Archie, así que, Candy y Patty, visitaban frecuentemente a las hermanas Rogers.

Ellas vivían en una zona residencial en West Village, así que solo tardaban aproximadamente poco menos de media hora de camino para reunirse con Candy, quien se hospedaba en el hotel plaza. Las hermanas Rogers al igual que Isabella, pertenecían a "los nuevos ricos" familias que estaban en esa posición gracias a su esfuerzo y dedicación, no por el hecho de poseer un apellido de renombre. Y así, sus días pasaban, algunos en la mansión Rogers y otros en el plaza, y era en esos momentos en los que las cuatro solían pasear por la ahora más bulliciosa de lo que Candy recordaba, ciudad de Nueva York.

—¡Oh por Dios!—exclamó repentinamente Rosalind—pasado mañana será la cena en casa del alcalde.

—¡ah! Pero antes, iremos a ver el cierre de temporada de la compañía Strafford—respondió Alice—y ustedes chicas ¿irán al teatro?

Patty y Candy se miraron, efectivamente el alcalde había designado un palco exclusivo para la familia Andrey, pero Albert le dijo a la rubia que no sintiera la obligación de asistir a la obra.

—Yo… no sé, tal vez asista, pues mis padres llegarán mañana—respondió Patty en un susurro.

—Yo aún lo estoy pensando—respondió Candy.

—¡Tienes que estar radiante Candy! Para que Terry se acerque a ti—exclamó emocionada Alice—y esta vez, no te perdonaré que no me presentes a nuestro dios griego.

Candy solo rió nerviosamente, pues rogaba al cielo que en la fiesta, a la cual si estaba obligada a asistir, no acudiera Terry. Por petición de Rosalind, se dirigieron a Bloomingdale's, recorrieron el gran almacén, mientras los empleados, literalmente, se tiraban al piso, al saber que la heredera Andrey se encontraba ahí. Se probaron muchos vestidos, zapatos, accesorios, para estar "arrebatadoras" esa era la palabra que últimamente Catherine usaba mucho, pues su tía recién había regresado de su aventura por "la belle France". Candy se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, pues a pesar de que ella había adquirido su vestido con anterioridad, había comprado varias cosas, entre ellas, los regalos navideños para su familia, aunque se sentía mal al utilizar el dinero de Albert, para comprarle un regalo a él.

—¿Candy?—escuchó que la llamaban, abrió enormemente los ojos, al ver a la chica que estaba frente a ella—pero mira cómo has cambiado, me alegra ver que has dejado atrás ese par de coletas.

—Hola, Karen—saludó la rubia, mientras tres pares de ojos la miraban confundidas—disculpen chicas, permítanme presentarles a Karen Klaise.

—¿Karen Klaise? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Qué alegría! ¡Déjame felicitarte por tu perfecta actuación! Tu forma de actuar es tan sublime… que espero algún día llegar a ser tan buena actriz como lo eres tu—Candy miró sorprendida a Rosalind, pocas veces participaba en las pláticas que sostenían todas, pues siempre tenía la cabeza metida en algún libro, a los ojos de Candy, ella y Alice eran como el agua y el aceite, pero ahora, al escucharla, confirmaba lo equivocada que estaba—por cierto, mi nombre es Rosalind Rogers.

Karen se sentía halagada ante el hecho de que una chica prácticamente de su edad, la admirara, pues pocas mujeres expresaban cosas buenas de ella.

—Pues, si algún día quieres intentarlo, te podría ayudar—dijo con un guiño.

—es una gran sorpresa verte nuevamente Karen—expresó Candy, presentando a Alice y a Patty.

—Es cierto, aquella ocasión en Pennsylvania no tuve la oportunidad de saludarte, y aprovechándome de ustedes, quisiera su opinión acerca de algunos vestidos. —lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes es invitarles a tomar un café—expresó Karen, una vez que terminaron de hacer sus compras.

— ¿Y cómo es Terry?—preguntaba emocionada Alice, mientras esperaban a que les llevaran su orden.

—Es… tan antipático, que parece un anciano amargado—bufó Karen—aunque creo que en el fondo, es buena persona—repentinamente, una idea llegó a su mente—aunque, a últimas fechas, se dice que busca la "compañía" de hermosas rubias de ojos verdes—Karen miraba la expresión de Candy, quien miraba despreocupadamente por la gran ventana, mientras apretaba fuertemente la servilleta que descansaba sobre sus piernas.

— ¡entonces son ciertos los rumores! ¡Te lo dije Candy, pero tu insistías que eran solo rumores, que él no podía engañar a Susana!—dijo Alice mirando a Candy.

—Tal vez por esa razón se acercó a ti Candy, gracias al cielo no caíste en su encanto—añadió Rosalind bastante aliviada—ya decía yo que era extraño que alguien como el señor Grandchester se acercara a ti.

—en eso tienen razón chicas. Y dime Karen ¿Qué nuevo proyecto tiene planeado la compañía?—preguntó Patty, queriendo dar otro giro a la plática, pues sospechaba que, de seguir el mismo rumbo, se descubriría que Candy conocía a Terry.

—aún no han dicho cuál será la nueva obra que se montará, eso seguramente se dará a conocer una vez que se tenga a los inversionistas…—y así, la plática giró principalmente en el ambicioso proyecto que el señor Hattaway tenía en mente. Había llegado la hora de marcharse, así que entre promesas de que se verían pronto, las cuatro amigas se despidieron alegremente de Karen, después de que esta se negara a que el chofer de la familia Rogers la llevara a su casa.

.

.

.

.

—Lista pequeña, ¡luces realmente hermosa!—expresó orgullosa la señora marlow al ver a su hija luciendo un hermoso vestido azul cielo, tal y como el color de sus ojos, el cabello decidió recogerlo en alto, dejando algunos mechones sueltos que enroscó ligeramente entre sus dedos. Con ayuda de su madre, Susana se maquilló perfectamente, como solía hacerlo cuando actuaba.

—¿De verdad lo crees?—preguntó sonrojada Susana.

—Por supuesto hija, serás la mujer más admirada de la noche—la animó su madre—¿llevarás la prótesis o llevarás las muletas?

Susana se encontraba en una encrucijada, pues sabía que si llevaba la prótesis que tanto le incomodaba usar y a pesar de ayudarse de un bastón, ella podría lucir aquel hermoso vestido, que, indirectamente, había sido un obsequio de Susana, pero, si acudía a la función en las muletas o en la silla de ruedas, solo habría miradas de conmiseración a su paso.

—Creo que hoy, me llevaré las prótesis—su madre la miraba sorprendida, pues desde el regreso de Susana, Susana la usaba en raras ocasiones, pero sin decir nada, le ayudó a ponerse aquel artefacto y así, Susana se puso su abrigo y se dirigió hacia el auto que la llevaría al teatro.

.

.

.

Por fin, habían llegado al teatro, Candy no podía ocultar su nerviosismo al saber que volvería a ver a Terry, Albert le ayudó a bajar del auto, mientras que las chicas al igual que Archie y Albert la miraban bastante preocupados.

—Si quieres podemos no entrar Candy—le dijo en voz baja Albert, quien se encontraba bastante preocupado por lo que pudiera suceder esa noche.

—no te preocupes Albert, estaré bien—Candy inhaló profundamente, mientras tomaba fuertemente del brazo de Albert.

Annie y Patty se lanzaban miradas llenas de preocupación, pues recordaban que después de aquel encuentro que Candy había tenido con Terry, esta se había encerrado en su habitación por poco más de dos semanas; apenas si probaba bocado, el resto de las chicas pensaban que aún le dolía la muerte de "su padre", solo ellas sabían que esa depresión la había provocado, nuevamente, Terry.

Rápidamente los dirigieron a su palco, Candy miraba nerviosamente en dirección al gran escenario, mientras sentía el rápido latir de su corazón. Pronto, las luces de los alrededores empezaron a atenuarse, mientras lentamente miraba como el telón comenzaba a alzarse. El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento para Candy, quien suspiró aliviada una vez que se anunció el intermedio. Se dirigieron a la recepción, en donde los hombres decidieron tomar una copa, mientras Candy se disculpaba para ir al tocador.

Tal parecía que ella no era la única mujer que había tenido esa idea, decidió abrirse paso entre la multitud, a la vez que muchas de las ahí presentes le dedicaban miradas de reconocimiento, y otras más veían con mal disimulada envidia a la rica heredera. El hermoso vestido verde botella, ligeramente entallado que finalizaba en una ligera cola larga, elaborado en fino encaje bordado con canutillo en el escote y las pequeñas mangas que cubrían solo los hombros, era la envidia de las ahí presentes, pues muchas solo lo habían podido admirar, ya que debido a que estaba hecho con telas importadas, el precio de dicha prenda era elevado.

Candy, ignorando a las presentes, se empolvó un poco el rostro, sin percatarse que, en ese instante, otra rubia obstruía el paso de la entrada, debido a la sorpresa de verla ahí.

—Señorita Marlow—dijo una de las presentes, y al escuchar ese nombre, provocó un escalofrío en Candy— ¿quiere que la ayude a pasar?

—nn..no, muy amable de su parte, pero yo puedo sola—respondió Susana nerviosamente, mientras avanzaba con la mayor dignidad que le era posible, arrastrando la prótesis, ya que había perdido la practica pues, hacia mucho que la había dejado de usar.

—es una alegría verla recuperada—dijo una señora regordeta, con una sonrisa—pensé que seguiría usando la silla de ruedas, o las muletas.

—Las sigo usando, pero decidí usar la prótesis, pues, seguramente Terry se sentiría orgulloso al verme usándola—respondió Susana, esperando que Candy entendiera bien sus palabras.

—¡es maravilloso! Deberías…—Candy salió prácticamente corriendo, sin escuchar el resto de la plática. Con un andar rápido, se dirigió al palco, pues no quería encontrarse nuevamente con Susana.

El resto de la obra, fue un verdadero calvario para Candy, pues por boca de Annie, se enteró de que la compañía teatral estaba invitada a la cena que ofrecería el alcalde. Suspiró pesadamente, deseando ser solamente Candy White.

.

.

.

Muchas personas ya se encontraban en la mansión del alcalde, la banda tocaba suave música, mientras Susana veía pasar a muchos meseros con charolas de plata repletas de copas de champagne que ofrecían a los presentes. Veía el enorme candelabro pendiendo del techo, que seguramente costó una fortuna, veía a la gente más importante del país, vestida elegantemente, las damas resaltaban su belleza con las joyas de las que eran poseedoras, escuchaba las risas moduladas, el refinado comportamiento de los presentes, mientras veía en Terry, el mismo comportamiento, miraba con sorpresa como algunas personas que nunca en su vida había visto, lo saludaban haciendo ligeras venias en su dirección.

Ese era el circulo al que pertenencia Candy, y por un instante, se sintió triste, al no saber prácticamente nada del hombre al que amaba, pues suponía que dichos modales no podían haber sido adquiridos acudiendo a una escuela pública, como a la que ella acudió, y ante la realidad de ese hecho, por primera vez, Susana marlow, se sentía insignificante.

—Señor Grandchester—expresó un hombre entrado en edad, con un acento inglés aún más marcado que el de Terry—es una alegría encontrarlo por aquí, la última vez que lo vi, era un chiquillo buscando problemas, y ahora, esta hecho todo un hombre, su padre debe de sentirse orgulloso de usted.

—Lord Thompson, es un placer verlo—respondió algo incómodo Terry—permítame presentarle a Susana Marlow.

—Es un placer mi lady—dijo el viejo caballero, mirando con extrañeza como Susana no ofrecía el dorso de su mano, así que solo se limitó a hacer una inclinación—las cosas están realmente difíciles en Inglaterra, pero su padre, a pesar del peligro que sabe corre, prefirió quedarse a dar la cara por nuestra patria. Incluso las mojas de aquel colegio en el que usted solía estudiar…

Terry dejó de prestar atención a lo que decía, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda, pues a pesar de que hacía más de cuatro años que no se comunicaba con su padre, el hecho de saber que tanto el duque como su familia estaba en grave peligro, hacía que se le estrujara el corazón.

—¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!—repentinamente la alegría en la voz de aquel hombre lo sacó de su ensoñación, mientras inexplicablemente, su corazón latía apresurado—señor Jefferson, que alegría es verlo aquí.

—Lord Thompson, es un placer verlo aquí—Terry era incapaz de girarse, mientras aquel hombre se acercaba, podía ver de reojo que venía acompañado, la pareja se situó al lado de donde estaba el y Susana—señor Grandchester, señorita Marlow—dijo haciendo una venia—permítame presentarla a la señorita Candice Andrey.

Los corazones de Susana y Terry, parecían haber dejado de latir al mismo tiempo, mientras Susana veía como Candy extendía la mano izquierda en dirección a Lord Thompson, y el hombre caballerosamente, depositaba un beso en la mano. Ahora entendía el porqué de aquella mirada que le dirigió el hombre.

—A sus pies hermosa dama—fueron las palabras de Lord Thompson para Candy—permítame presentarles a Terrence Grandchester y a su acompañante, la señorita Susana Marlow.

Ni en sus más locos sueños, Candy lucia de esa manera. Les dirigió una gran sonrisa a ambos, mientras extendía la mano en dirección de Terry, el cual, posó sus labios tan delicadamente en aquella nívea mano, mientras deslizaba eróticamente sus dedos en la palma de Candy al retirar su mano, provocando que un estremecimiento recorriera el cuerpo de Candy.

—supongo que ambos se conocían, pues estudiaron en el San Pablo ¿cierto?—expresó Christopher deliberadamente, mientras miraba a Susana.

—nos llegamos a ver un par de veces—respondió Candy, sin que se notara emoción alguna en el tono que empleó.

—si nos disculpan—expresó Terry—Lord Thompson, señor Jefferson—dijo Terry midiendo con la mirada a aquel hombre, que llevaba del brazo a "su" pecosa—fue un placer verla nuevamente señorita Andrey.

Se despidió con esa sonrisa arrogante de medio lado que tanto recordaba y amaba Candy, decidida a no mostrar emoción alguna, solo hizo una venia en su dirección, para dirigirle una sonrisa a Christopher.

—¿No se suponía que Susana Marlow estaba postrada en una silla de ruedas?—preguntó discretamente Rosalind, mientras Candy se hacia la misma pregunta.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo—respondió Alice, quien miraba fijamente a Susana—seguramente no sabe que Terry es hijo de un duque ¿verdad?—Alice veía con gracia los errores de protocolo que cometía Susana, mientras Patty miraba con compasión a Susana, pues las damas de la alta sociedad se la estaban comiendo prácticamente viva, era como un pececillo en un mar de tiburones—no quiero imaginar el resultado de la ecuación Susana Marlow, más la corte inglesa…

—¡Sería un suicidio social!—expresó Patty llevándose ambas manos al rostro solo de pensarlo.

—regresando al tema, simplemente sigo sin entender cómo es que trae una prótesis—decía casi gritando Rosalind.

—Ella la usa desde hace aproximadamente dos años—escucharon la voz de Karen Klaise—decidió anotarse en la lista de dicho proyecto experimental, cuando Terry regresó de sus "vacaciones".

Sin prestar atención a lo que sus amigas decían, Candy se dedicó a mirar el esfuerzo de Susana por usar con naturalidad aquella prótesis, si lo que decía Karen era cierto, entonces cuando Susana le envió aquella carta, ella estaba empezando con aquel tratamiento. _Realmente lo ama_, pensó con pesar Candy. Repentinamente, Candy vio a Terry platicar muy amenamente con una hermosa rubia, su corazón latía apresurado, pero cuando la mujer volvió el rostro de medio lado, vio que se trataba de Eleanor Baker, vio como Eleanor acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla del castaño, mientras le susurraba algo al oído, para después, sonreírle de medio lado, y caminaba en dirección a la terraza. También se percató de como Susana seguía a Eleanor lo más rápido que le permitía ir el bastón. Disculpándose con sus amigas, sin saber por qué, decidió seguir a ambas mujeres, oculta entre las sombras, escuchaba lo que Susana le decía a Eleanor.

—¡señora Baker!—la llamaba Susana bastante agitada, así que Eleanor detuvo sus pasos para encarar a quien la llamaba insistentemente, mientras abría enormemente los ojos debido a la sorpresa—¡es usted una descarada!

—¿Disculpa?—dijo riendo Eleanor.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a enredarse con alguien que podría ser su hijo?!—Gritaba Susana enojada—¡y no intente negarlo! ¡Sé muy bien que usted y Terry son amantes! No sé qué pretenda al engatusarlo, pero déjeme decirle que Terry es mío y nadie me lo quitará.

—¿De verdad crees que Terry es tuyo?—decía riendo Eleanor, y para su sorpresa, recibió una fuerte bofetada por parte de Susana.

La sangre de Candy hervía al ver eso, simplemente no lo permitiría así que con pasos firmes, se acercó a ambas.

—¿Por qué demonios le has pegado a la señora Baker?—preguntó molesta Candy en dirección a Susana.

—¡Candy! ¡Que no te das cuenta! ¡Esta mujer me quiere quitar el cariño de Terry!—decía Susana haciendo uso de su talento actoral, derramando algunas lágrimas—esta mujer es una cualquiera, una arribista…—y ya no pudo seguir diciendo más, pues fue silenciada por una fuerte bofetada de Candy.

—nunca se te ocurra volver a llamar a la señora Baker de esa manera en mi presencia, y agradece que Terry no escucha la manera en que te diriges a ella, porque de otra manera…

—¿Cómo es que no te debes de dirigir a la señora Baker, Susana?—Terry interrumpió el dialogo de Candy, y supuso que se estaba refiriendo a su madre, pues Candy miraba acusadoramente a Susana.

La escena frente a él le pareció de lo más extraña, su madre, miraba a Susana, sin expresión alguna, mientras veía la respiración agitada de Candy con ambas manos a sus costados empuñadas, y Susana se sobaba la mejilla izquierda, mientras gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

—no es nada, solo fue… un malentendido… si eso fue—dijo nerviosa Susana, mientras veía la mirada refulgente de Terry—creo que ha llegado la hora de marcharme a casa, Terry. Si me permiten, iré por mi abrigo.

—Susana—escuchó Susana el llamado de Eleanor, así que solo giró la cabeza mirándola de medio lado—nadie te puede quitar, lo que nunca te ha pertenecido.

Susana se encaminó rápidamente en dirección a la mansión, pues presentía que si permanecía más tiempo ahí, la única perdedora, seria ella.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar que fue todo eso?—inquirió Terry, mirando a ambas rubias.

—No fue nada hijo, digamos que fue, un intercambio de opiniones—respondió dulcemente Eleanor—ahora si me permites, quisiera hablar con Candy.

—te veré mañana madre—Terry se giró sin despedirse de Candy.

Ambas se encaminaron en dirección a la mansión, pues el aire que en esos instantes soplaba, calaba hasta los huesos.

—Me da mucho gusto volver a verte Candy—dijo dulcemente Eleanor—y gracias por defenderme de la señorita Marlow.

—No fue nada señora Baker—respondió con una sonrisa Candy—y a mí también me da gusto el verla—y a los ojos de Candy, Eleanor lucia más delgada que aquel verano en Escocia, cuando la conoció.

—Eleanor, llámame solo Eleanor—sonrió la mujer.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—dijo Candy.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Por qué… por qué Terry no le ha hablado a Susana de usted?

—Sabes que Terry en ocasiones suele ser tan obstinado, desde su llegada a Nueva York no me había visitado hasta apenas iniciado este año—expresó Eleanor, sonriendo de medio lado, al ver la expresión de Candy—pero no por ello, no sabía de su huida de Inglaterra. El duque me envió una carta, diciéndome que Terry llegaría a América, y la razón por la cual, no lo buscaría—Candy no supo descifrar el significado de la mirada que le lanzaba Eleanor—y yo esperé pacientemente a que Terry viniera en mi búsqueda, pero eso nunca pasó. Solo miraba desde la distancia el éxito que Terry conseguía por mérito propio. Y con ese éxito, llegó su desgracia. Sé que mi hijo está con Susana por mero agradecimiento, por ese maldito sentido del deber que parece ser la maldición de los Grandchester, calló en un abismo profundo del cual pensé nunca saldría, incluso estuve tentada a pedirle, suplicarle a Richard que viniera en su búsqueda y lo llevara de regreso con él.

—Pero ahora parece estar recuperándose—murmuró Candy.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?—preguntó Eleanor—sé muy bien que el decidió salir de ese hoyo en que estaba hundido, porque te vio aquella tarde en aquel teatro ambulante—Candy la miraba sorprendida, al ver que no decía nada Eleanor continuó—si pequeña, yo te vi, y vi como llorabas al ver el estado de mi hijo, y sigo sin entender por qué te alejaste.

—Por qué, sabía que si me quedaba, no podría alejarme de su lado—Candy agachó la mirada—y porque cuando Terry viera que estaba ahí, lejos de sentirse feliz, eso lo haría sentirse desgraciado, y no sé si él hubiera permitido haberme quedado a su lado.

—veo que conoces muy bien a Terry—dijo Eleanor.

—Candy, Albert te está buscando—dijo Patty algo agitada al encontrarse con ella—buena noche señora Baker—saludó tímidamente a la hermosa dama.

—creo que en otra ocasión platicaremos Candy, me dio mucho gusto verte—Eleanor vió como Candy se dirigía dentro del gran salón, miraba el cielo estrellado, mientras el aire frío mecía suavemente un rizo suelto, repentinamente, la sombra de dos personas llamó su atención. Miraba aquella escena con curiosidad, parecían estar teniendo un fuerte altercado, pero repentinamente, parecían estar entrando en razón, un tenue rayo de luz de luna iluminó aquella escena… abrió enormemente los ojos al reconocer a uno de ellos.


	8. Ser o no ser

**Amigas! Mil perdones por abandonarlas pero es que estaba algo ocupada, perdón por no agradecer personalmente, pero les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo lo haré. Mil gracias por el apoyo a todas y cada una de ustedes, espero disfruten el capítulo! xoxo. **

**cancion que usé para el capitulo: video games-Lana del Rey**

**C**_**apítulo 7**_

…_It's you, it's you, it's all for you_

_Everything I do_

_I tell you all the time_

_Heaven is a place on earth with you_

_Tell me all the things you wanna do_

_I heard that you like the bad girls, honey_

_Is that true?_

_It's better than I ever even knew_

_They say that the world was built for two_

_Only worth living if somebody is loving you…._

—Aquí estoy Albert—dijo Candy una vez que se reunió con su amigo, al ver el alivio dibujado en el rostro del rubio, Candy rápidamente añadió—no te preocupes que no hice ninguna tontería.

—Lo siento Candy, es que vi entrar a la señorita Marlow, y a Terry detrás de ella… y como desapareciste…—explicaba Albert.

—No te preocupes Albert, todo está bien—sonrió dulcemente—que te parece si me haces el honor de bailar conmigo—y diciendo esto, lo arrastró al centro de la pista.

Candy lo llevó hasta donde estaban sus amigas, incluidas Karen, los rostros de todas, a excepción de Patty, se tornaron de un rojo intenso, pudo ver como con su caballerosidad y dulzura, se había ganado el corazón de las presentes. Albert prometió bailaría con cada una de ellas, pero antes tenía que hablar con algunas personas.

—Candy tu hermano es un sol—decía aun sonrojada Rosalind.

—creo que me enamoré—expresó Alice con rostro soñador.

—Ciertamente, tu hermano es todo un caballero—habló finalmente Karen, quien desde que Candy había presentado a Albert, esta mantuvo la boca cerrada.

—Es la persona más importante de mi vida—expresó Candy, mientras veía a Albert hablando con los que seguramente, tenían directa o indirectamente algún negocio con la familia.

Eleanor veía aquella escena sin dar crédito a lo que le mostraban sus ojos. Recordaba muy bien a aquel chico con el que prácticamente creció. Repentinamente a su mente llegó el recuerdo de su amado padre, quien desde que ella huyó con Richard, le dio la espalda, desconociéndola como hija. Si alguien más salía y veía aquella escena, sería la ruina para su amigo; así que, haciendo uso de unos cuantos trucos, tosió ligeramente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escucharan, dirigiendo su mirada en otra dirección. Decidió darles la espalda, fingiendo no haberlos visto. Después de unos cuantos instantes, escuchó unos pasos tras de ella, decidiendo ignorarlos, manteniendo la vista fija hacia dentro del gran salón.

—¿Lilian, eres tú?—escuchó la voz sorprendida de su viejo amigo—perdón por no haberte saludado antes, pero temía que te hicieran incomodas preguntas.

—ciertamente ha pasado mucho tiempo Chris—dijo Eleanor, fingiendo sorpresa—casi siete años para ser exactos. Y dime, en Europa ¿encontraste lo que tanto buscabas?

—por largo tiempo pensé que sí, pero el deber me trajo de regreso. Y tú mejor que nadie sabe que por más que huyas, este siempre te alcanzará—suspiró tristemente Christopher.

A la mente de Eleanor vinieron aquellos bellos recuerdos, en los que era feliz con Richard y su pequeño Terry, al igual que lo que ahora se encontraba viviendo el mismo Terry al permanecer al lado de Susana.

—En eso tienes toda la razón Chris—respondió con pesar Eleanor—¿y cómo esta él?

—Envejeciendo cada vez más, y aunque él no lo quiera admitir, extrañando a su pequeña Lily—Christopher sonrió de medio al ver el respingo de Eleanor.

—sabes bien que la sola mención de mi nombre, lo enfada—respondió con tristeza.

—Después de muchos años, he vuelto a ver a tu hijo—dijo Christopher tratando de distraer a su querida amiga—déjame decirte que, contrario a lo que la gente piensa, Terrence es el vivo retrato del viejo Marshall, estoy segura de que si lo conociera estaría orgulloso de su nieto.

—Algún día le hablaré a Terry de su abuelo—suspiró Eleanor—pero temo más el rechazo de mi padre hacia él.

—ha cambiado mucho, Lily—murmuró en tono suave Christopher.

—Hace frio—respondió Eleanor, cambiando el tema—mejor entremos que aquí está helando.

Ambos rubios entraron al gran salón, mientras algunas personas lanzaban miradas cargadas de curiosidad en su dirección.

—fue un placer verte, Lily—Christopher depositó un casto beso en la mano de la rubia.

—espero no te desaparezcas por tanto tiempo Chris, y felices fiestas.

Inmediatamente, Christopher se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la familia Andrey, solo para alcanzar a despedirse de ellos, prometiendo a Candy ir en su búsqueda al día siguiente.

—¿Será que la señora Becker es la persona de la que está enamorado Christopher?—se preguntaba Candy en la soledad de su habitación—pero… no entiendo por qué dice que es imposible.

Rememoró cada instante desde que llegó a la fiesta del brazo de Christopher, cuando vio a Susana del brazo de Terry, el esfuerzo que esta hacía por encajar entre los asistentes, el cómo Terry descaradamente coqueteaba con una "dama", recordaba lo que Alice y Rosalind, le habían comentado a su regreso, después de aquel altercado con Susana, le dijeron que Terry coqueteaba con una hermosa rubia, poco antes de salir al jardín. Como el señor Lancaster se acercó a saludarla amablemente, a la vez que veía a la señora Baker entrar del brazo de Christopher, y no supo interpretar la mirada que este dirigía a ella.

—Candy, ¿no dormiste bien?—preguntó la tía abuela durante el desayuno. Al ver las enormes ojeras en el rostro de la rubia—creo que harás trabajar mucho a Dorothy, para que luzcas bien.

—¿Disculpe tía?—preguntó Candy sin saber a qué se refería.

—Por si no recuerdas, el señor Jefferson dijo que te visitaría hoy—la retó la tía abuela, ante su falta de memoria.

—¡lo había olvidado!—dijo sorprendida Candy—creo que iré a arreglarme.

—No hay necesidad de eso pequeña—intervino Albert—anda, termina de desayunar y después, subirás a arreglarte.

—Creo que es todo lo que comeré, con permiso—dijo Candy dejando su plato de fruta a medio comer, y una tostada con mermelada apenas mordida.

—No probó casi bocado—expresó Albert con desagrado, mientras miraba a su tía—creo que debió haber esperado a que Candy terminara de desayunar para recordarle sus compromisos ¿no lo cree, tía?

—una dama nunca olvida sus compromisos. Además, presiento que muy pronto tendremos una boda—la tía abuela sonreía de una manera que Albert nunca antes había visto. Así que, Albert solamente ignoró aquel comentario.

Era poco más de medio día cuando Christopher se presentó en el hotel, ambos rubios decidieron dar un paseo por el central park, a pesar de que la brisa del aire era frio y que los arboles ahora lucían muy pocas hojas, Candy disfrutaba deleitándose con cada detalle de la ciudad. Decidieron tomar un poco de chocolate caliente en una de las tantas cafeterías que había en los alrededores.

—Te noto un poco callada Candy—se aventuró a decir Christopher, al ver la mirada abatida de la rubia.

—¡oh Christopher, si supieras!—respondió con un suspiro Candy.

—déjame adivinar… sigues enamorada del señor Grandchester—dijo a modo de broma, viendo como Candy se sonrojaba violentamente.

—que simpático eres, pero si tiene que ver con él—Candy se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, en clara señal de estar apenada, pues sabía que con Christopher podía hablar abiertamente del amor que aun sentía por Terry—es que, anoche… abofeteé a Susana.

Candy vio la sorpresa en el rostro de su amigo, para ver como este sonreía discretamente.

—supongo que debió de haberte hecho enfadar demasiado para que tu hayas actuado así.

—si, insultó a… una persona muy especial para Terry—murmuró Candy, percatándose de que estuvo a punto de revelar el secreto de Eleanor y Terry—aunque se lo merecía, no era mi deber haberlo hecho. Además, Terry tiene la culpa de todo esto, no sé porque no le ha dicho… se supone que es su novia… y aun así, no la ha presentado… pero es que…. Hagh! Ni siquiera el no saber de quien se tratara, no tenía derecho a hablarle así a la señora Baker.

Candy se había metido tanto en su monólogo que, ya era demasiado tarde cuando se percató de que el apellido de la actriz se le había escapado, así que solo atino a taparse la boca con ambas manos. Mientras veía la sonrisa que le brindaba Christopher.

—¿Así que la señorita Marlow, por lo que entiendo insultó a Eleanor?—Candy solo asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra— Bueno, creo que era preferible que fueras tú quien escuchara eso, porque si Terrence lo hubiese escuchado, hoy serian noticia de primera plana.

—¿Tú, conoces a la señora Baker?—preguntó tímidamente Candy, obteniendo solo un asentimiento, mientras Christopher sorbía un poco de su chocolate—¿Cómo?... ¿de dónde?

—Lily y yo nos conocimos prácticamente desde que nacimos. Es lo único que te puedo decir, pues, no sería honorable de mi parte relatarte esa historia que Eleanor tan celosamente guarda.

—¿Lily? ¿Por qué la llamas de manera tan cariñosa? No me digas que ella es la persona con la que no puedes estar—dijo Candy, mientras Christopher reía estrepitosamente.

—Su nombre es Lilian, y no pequeña, ella no es la persona con la cual no puedo estar—respondió con un dejo de tristeza—el amor que yo siento por esa persona es tan complejo, que nuestra sociedad, y ni tú con tu bondad y jovialidad, entenderían.

_Tal vez se trate de una mujer casada, _pensaba Candy.

—Pero… tal vez si solo hicieras un intento, que no te importe el resto del mundo, si esa persona y tú se aman, nada ni nadie los podrá separar—decía con ímpetu Candy.

—Eres tan dulce e inocente—decía con una triste sonrisa Christopher—espero que nunca cambies pequeña.

—Al menos prométeme que lo pensarás. Y que cuando tomes esa decisión, al menos sigamos escribiéndonos.

—ya lo intentamos. Por eso es que me fui a vivir a Europa, los malos comentarios y rumores no se hicieron esperar, entorpeciendo aún más nuestra ya frágil relación—Christopher miraba por el vidrio de la cafetería el ir y venir de las personas, inmerso en sus recuerdos—pero porque mejor, no tomas tú el consejo que sabiamente me has dado.

—no es lo mismo—Candy agachó la mirada, viéndose atrapada en sus propias palabras—sabes que no podría hacer eso, y más aún al ver el esfuerzo de Susana por usar su prótesis, en un intento de agraciarse ante los ojos de Terry.

—Pero Terry no la ama, al contrario, se rumora que busca la compañía de mujeres que cubran ciertos requisitos físicos, y creo adivinar el porqué—dijo mirando fijamente a Candy—así que, ¿por qué no retomas aquella historia que quedó inconclusa?

—esa historia tiene ya escrita la palabra fin, además estoy segura que Terry pronto se dejará de esos caprichos y verá en Susana a la mujer que casi pierde la vida por salvarlo, en una muestra de su amor hacia él—dijo vehemente Candy. Ambos guardaron silencio por largo rato, dejándose envolver por el silencio que, repentinamente, los rodeaba, pensando cada uno en su situación.

—Candy… espero no tomes a mal lo que te diré… tu estas segura de que entre Terry y tú nunca más podrá haber nada—Christopher miraba a Candy, quien con la mirada lo animaba a continuar—y yo estoy seguro que la persona que amo y yo, nunca podremos estar juntos. Y ahora que he regresado para no marcharme, me preguntaba… si aceptarías casarte conmigo. Antes de que me des tu respuesta, sé muy bien que nunca me amarás, pues en tu corazón estará siempre Terry, a cambio de que aceptes, pondré el mundo a tus pies Candy, pero nunca podré responderte en mi papel de esposo. Pues al igual que tú, mi historia de amor nunca podrá ser.

Candy podía imaginar la propuesta de Christopher, la tía abuela estaría feliz de verla casada con un hombre de bien, y Albert podría dedicarse más así mismo, pues ella dejaría de ser una preocupación para él; y Terry, tal vez al verla casada se podría dar una oportunidad con Susana. Solo sería aparentar un matrimonio feliz, sin intimar. Repentinamente, Candy se echó a llorar.

—perdóname Candy, entenderé si después de esto, no quieres más mi amistad.

—¡oh no es nada de eso Christopher!—respondió entre sollozos—soy yo la que perderé tu amistad cuando te confiese algo… —y así, Candy le relató con detalles su adopción y la farsa que había montado la tía abuela para hacerla pasar como una autentica Andrey, mientras Christopher la escuchaba atentamente—solo te pido que por favor, no comentes nada a nadie, pues sería la ruina social para los Andrey, ahora como último favor, ¿serias tan amable de llevarme al hotel?

La que había empezado como una tarde amena, para Candy se había convertido en uno de los días más tristes de su vida, pues en un impulso, había revelado un secreto que solo concernía a ella, a la tía abuela y a su querido Albert, y ahora, el destino de los Andrey estaba en manos de Christopher.

—gracias señor Jefferson—se despidió Candy una vez llegaron al hotel, pues no sabía si aún Christopher seguiría siendo su amigo—fue un placer haber contado con su amistad.

—el placer fue mío Candy—respondió caballerosamente Christopher, a la vez que tomaba la mano de Candy, depositando un beso en ella. Candy solo asintió con la cabeza, girándose para continuar con su camino, cuando al dar unos cuantos pasos, escuchó el ligero, pero firme llamado de Christopher.

—Candy—esta se giró mirando al rubio con mirada interrogante—la propuesta sigue en pie. Que tengas linda noche.

Sin poder articular palabra alguna, Candy se quedó inmóvil en medio del vestíbulo, viendo la alta figura de Christopher, salir por las anchas puertas de cristal.

A la mañana siguiente, el abrir y cerrar de la habitación de Dorothy, la cual estaba comunicada con la de ella, provocó que Candy abriera los ojos perezosamente, mientras se cubría con las cobijas todo el rostro.

—¡Buen día Candy!—dijo alegremente Dorothy—es hora de levantarse dormilona. Póngalas por ahí, si está bien—Candy escuchaba que Dorothy daba órdenes a alguien—mira la gran cantidad de rosas que te han enviado Candy.

Rápidamente, Candy se destapó el rostro, viendo con horror, como poco a poco, su habitación era llenada con abundantes arreglos de rosas blancas, los cuales inundaron toda la habitación de un delicioso aroma, que a Candy le trajo bellos recuerdos en la mansión de Lakewood.

—muy amables caballeros—Dorothy cerró la puerta de la habitación—y esto es para ti—dijo extendiendo un grueso sobre color marfil, sellado con cera color vino, con una insignia que a Candy le parecía haber visto en algún lado. Rápidamente, abrió el sobre, encontrándose con una carta, escrita con una bella caligrafía.

_Nueva York, 19 de Diciembre de 1917_

_Querida Candy:_

_Espero recibas con agrado estas rosas que no son más que un intento de disculpa por la manera tan poco caballerosa como la que me comporté la tarde pasada. Se lo difícil que te debió haber resultado haberme confesado tu origen, y más aún el haber puesto la reputación de la familia Andrey en mis manos, créeme cuando te digo que, tu secreto está a salvo, y que de mis labios nunca saldrá aquel secreto que pusiste en mis manos._

_El motivo de esta misiva, es para reiterarte, tal y como te lo dije al marcharme, que mi propuesta de matrimonio sigue en pie. Sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado al pedirte que pienses en la propuesta, te ofrezco tan poco comparado con lo que tú me estarías otorgando al aceptar ser mi esposa._

_De igual manera, y de ser negativa tu respuesta, estaré gustoso de seguir compartiendo contigo esta amistad. Me marcharé unos cuantos días a mi hogar en Virginia, y regresaré en vísperas de año nuevo, espero a mi regreso, me hagas saber tu respuesta._

_Mis mejores deseos para esta navidad._

_Christopher Jefferson-Winslow_

Candy respiró profundamente, tenía aproximadamente diez días para pensar en la respuesta que le daría. La navidad llegó rápidamente, y con ella la alegría en las calles neoyorkinas era palpable, el ir y venir de la gente era constante, todo bellamente arreglando, apenas la noche anterior había caído una ligera nevada que había cubierto las calles con una pequeña capa de nieve, que aún no se derretía. Pronto se cumplirían tres años de aquella fría noche en la que se dijeron adiós. Aspiró profundamente el aire frio que corría por la ciudad, llenando sus pulmones con él, en intento de mantener a raya las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

—Lo siento tanto, permítame ayudarle—Iba tan inmerso en aquellos tristes pensamientos, que apenas se dio cuenta que había chocado fuertemente con una persona, pero cuál sería su sorpresa, al ver de quien se trataba el hombre al cual había tirado—d..duque de Grandchester.

—Terrence, que alegría encontrarte… veo que has crecido—dijo el duque, y ciertamente Terry había dejado de ser aquel chiquillo que vio por última vez aquella ocasión en la que le negó su ayuda para Candy. Y no solo la apariencia de su hijo cambió, sino que había algo en su mirada que simplemente no supo descifrar.

—¿Qué lo trae por aquí?—quiso saber Terry, quien para alegría del duque, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, en su hablar aún se notaba aquel acento británico que sin saberlo, era lo que enloquecía a sus admiradoras.

—Vine a visitarte hijo—el duque pudo ver el respingo en el rostro de Terry al escuchar llamarlo de esa manera—pero ¿por qué no me acompañas a tomar una taza de té?

Terry le dio un seco asentimiento, dejándose guiar por su padre. No entendía que venía a hacer ahora después de más de tres años de ausencia. Entraron a un elegante restaurante, una vez traída la tetera y servido el té, el duque pidió los típicos pequeños sándwiches de pan de pepino, berros y huevo, salmón y crema, roastbeef y mostaza, y queso y tomate. Y por el lado dulce, pidió les fueran servidos unos scones de arándanos, acompañados de mermelada de frambuesa, los favoritos de Terry, acompañados con un poco de nata, como solía hacerlo cuando tomaba el té en el castillo.

Nunca antes, como lo fue en ese instante, Terry había sentido melancolía por haber abandonado la tierra que lo vio crecer, aquella en la que conoció el verdadero significado de la amistad, y en la cual conoció a su primer y único amor. Tal vez era el ver a su alrededor solo risas y felicidad, lo que había hecho que ese día en especial, Terry se sintiera melancólico.

—Veo que lograste tu sueño—dijo el duque después de haber dado un pequeño sorbo a su humeante taza de té—aunque, esperaba que a estas alturas, por lo menos, tuvieras un protagónico.

El duque aguardó pacientemente la respuesta de su hijo. Había llegado a penas el día anterior, pero no por ello, no indagó quien era Terry en Nueva York. Hizo preguntas discretas por aquí y por allá, sin obtener algún dato en específico, solo que, por el momento, Terry se encontraba a prueba en la compañía en la cual trabajaba, pues, poco más de dos años atrás, repentinamente su hijo había abandonado la obra en la cual era protagonista, y que, extrañamente a lo que él creía, su hijo estaba comprometido con una ex actriz, la cual había perdido la pierna cuando salvó a Terry de morir aplastado bajo los reflectores del escenario.

—¿A eso ha venido duque, a restregarme mi fracaso?—preguntó Terry en un tono malhumorado.

—Para nada Terrence. Simplemente que, pensé que tus circunstancias serian diferentes—exclamó el duque—imaginaba que, a estas alturas tal vez, ya estuvieras comprometido con Candy, después de todo, ella huyó para darte alcance ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué hablas de ella con tanta familiaridad?—quiso saber Terry, sin ser capaz de pronunciar el nombre de su amada.

—¿Nunca te ha dicho como fue que nos conocimos?—al ver la negativa de su hijo, el duque le relató desde el instante en que recibió aquella carta anónima, hasta el instante en que Candy le suplicaba que, si de verdad quería a Terry, lo dejara cumplir su sueño—fue entonces que me di cuenta de que, era poco lo que había hecho por darte felicidad, fue así como le envié una carta a Eleanor, notificándole de que pronto llegarías a nueva york, y que a partir de ese instante, tu custodia estaba en sus manos, pues por si no lo recuerdas, aun eres menor de edad.

Terry se quedó sin palabras, en las cartas que solían enviarse él y Candy, ella nunca le mencionó aquella plática de la que le hablaba el duque, y pensó con tristeza que, aún faltaban tantas cosas por conocer el uno del otro, cosa que nunca más podría suceder.

—Pero no te preocupes hijo—exclamó el duque al ver el rostro de su hijo al escucharlo decir eso—yo solo quiero saber si hice bien al haber seguido el consejo de Candy.

—si padre, gracias por haber seguido aquel consejo—se limitó a responder Terry.

—y bien, supongo que, cenarás con la familia Andrey ¿cierto?—preguntó de manera inocente el duque.

—no padre. Candy y yo…—suspiró largamente, intentando que la voz no le fallara—Candy y yo, hemos terminado.

El duque elevó las cejas, fingiendo sorpresa, pues quería ganarse poco a poco la confianza de su hijo.

—vaya, que sorpresa. Entonces, me pregunto si ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo?—preguntó el duque.

—¿Pretende ponernos en la misma mesa a la duquesa y a mí?—respondió con ironía Terry—le agradezco su invitación, pero cenaré con mi madre.

—Bueno hijo, si algún día necesitas algo, no dudes en buscarme, por el momento me hospedo en el plaza—expresó sinceramente el duque.

—¿piensa quedarse mucho tiempo?

—Por lo menos, hasta que esta estúpida guerra termine—respondió el duque—su alteza me otorgó permiso de salir del país una vez concluí con mi servicio al frente. Pero bueno, en otra ocasión platicaremos. Créeme cuando te digo que, me alegro el haberte visto, hijo.

—gracias padre. Y feliz navidad—murmuró Terry, mientras su padre lo envolvía en un torpe abrazo, al cual apenas si correspondió el castaño.

—hasta pronto, Terry—el duque se acomodó el cuello de su abrigo, a la vez que se enguantaba las manos, mientras Terry lo miraba desaparecer entre las calles.

—acaso ¿a esto debo llamarlo un milagro de navidad?—preguntaba Terry mirando al cielo, para después, seguir su camino hacia su departamento, pues si llegaba tarde, seguramente Eleanor no se lo perdonaría.

—Vaya Candy, luces muy bien—dijo Annie al ver a su mejor amiga y hermana, dándose los últimos toques de maquillaje frente al espejo de su habitación.

Annie miraba con curiosidad todas las rosas blancas que llenaban la habitación de Candy, habían sido tantas las que le enviaron, que había muchas más adornando la habitación de Dorothy. Sabia por Archie, que a Albert no le había gustado para nada, la manera tan abierta en la que el señor Jefferson mostraba su interés por Candy, y más sorprendidos estaban todos, por la manera tan natural con la que Candy aceptaba dichas atenciones.

—debió de haber gastado una pequeña fortuna comprando todas esas rosas—exclamó Annie—pues en invierno es muy difícil, por no decir imposible, el conseguir rosas.

—No me lo recuerdes Annie, que solo de pensarlo me da escalofríos—dijo Candy, negando con la cabeza—anda, bajemos, que seguramente tus padres, así como Archie, Albert y la tía abuela deben de estar desesperados.

Contrario a la tradición, ese año los Andrey cenaron en el lujoso restaurant del hotel, el cual, al ser una noche especial, ofrecería un gran banquete, al igual que una banda que tocaría toda la noche, todo tipo de música. A su entrada al gran salón, varias miradas se dirigieron en su dirección, ambas jovencitas lucían realmente impresionantes. Atrás habían dejado la niñez, para darle paso a lo que sería, una belleza resplandeciente. Albert y Archie inmediatamente se pusieron de pie y fueron en su dirección, para escoltarlas hasta la mesa. La cena transcurría amenamente, como hacía mucho tiempo no pasaban los ahí presentes, el baile dio inicio, Candy bailó gran parte del tiempo con Albert y en breves ocasiones con Archie y el señor Brighton, y mientras tomaba un descanso conversando alegremente con Annie, una voz conocida la dejó sin palabras.

—señorita Andrey, que alegría verla aquí, ¿me permite esta pieza?—ante la mirada atónita de Annie, Candy tomó la mano del caballero y ambos se dirigieron a la pista—veo que se ha quedado sin palabras.

—nn…no es eso, es solo que, me sorprende verlo aquí—respondió nerviosa Candy, pues sin saber por qué, la mirada penetrante de ese hombre la ponía realmente nerviosa—señor Lancaster.

—Roger, llámame Roger—expresó con una sonrisa de medio lado—permítame felicitarla por su compromiso.

—que… quien…—Candy lo miraba sorprendida, pues nadie más sabia de eso, y aun no le había dado una respuesta a Christopher. Una risa gutural salió de boca de Roger, al ver la expresión en el rostro de la rubia.

—No te preocupes pequeña, que tu secreto está a salvo, no diré nada hasta que se haga oficial—le hizo un guiño. Candy recordaba que, Christopher le había dicho que hasta hace poco tiempo, él y el señor Lancaster eran amigos, pero nunca le explicó por qué habían dejado de serlo.

—disculpe… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?—dijo Candy, un poco más relajada, dispuesta a saber más del hombre al que en unos cuantos días, le diría que aceptaba su extraña propuesta de matrimonio.

—Todas las que quieras pequeña.

—Tu… usted… ¿conoces a la persona de la que está enamorada Christopher?—

—Se podría decir que como la palma de mi mano—respondió con una triste sonrisa, mientras Candy miraba un extraño brillo aparecer en la mirada de Roger.

—entonces… ¿Por qué no pueden estar juntos, si se aman?

—¿Te gusta leer?—preguntó repentinamente Roger, mientras Candy lo miraba interrogante ante el cambio de tema, mientras asentía en silencio—¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?

—Orgullo y prejuicio—murmuró Candy sin saber a qué venia eso.

—bien, pues esa historia de amor es como leer mil veces tu libro favorito, al final, siempre sabes en que acabará. Y el final de esta historia siempre será el mismo, imposible de realizarse.

Roger la condujo hasta su mesa, dejándola sumida en sus pensamientos. La hora de retirarse había llegado, y después de un hueco feliz navidad por parte de Candy, esta se sumió nuevamente en sus pensamientos, tratando de descifrar lo dicho por Roger.

Mientras daba vueltas en su cama, a su mente llegaron las palabras dichas por Christopher_, el amor que yo siento por esa persona es tan complejo, que nuestra sociedad, y ni tú con tu bondad y jovialidad, entenderían… que nuestra sociedad, y ni tú con tu bondad y jovialidad, entenderían… _Candy se incorporó rápidamente, dándole sentido a esas palabras, mientras recordaba aquel comentario que había hecho Rosalind el día siguiente de acción de gracias. Ahora todo encajaba perfectamente.


	9. He ahí el dilema

_hola amigas! aqui estoy de regreso con un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado. antes que nada, quiero responder a cada uno de sus reviews que como siempre, me alegran el dia, el capitulo anterior no tuve oportunidad._

_ciramormar: me da gusto saber que te gusta la historia, mil gracias por tu review, espero seguir leyendote eh!_

_Lady Supernova: Gemita hermosa!como siempre, me da alegria leer tu opinion! y ya estamos como a dos capitulos de ese embarazo! jeje espero este sea de tu agrado! xoxo_

_ccc: amiga hermosa! y si estamos en la misma sintonia! jejeje adivinaste! y por lo pronto, en este tengo aquello que te prometí, asi que espero tu opinion, y el reeeeeeeeencuetro entre Terry y Candy, solo te puedo adelantar que vendrá despues del "embarazo" y solo te puedo decir que, no pasará mucho tiempo jejeje. Con respecto a Susana, a mi tambien me dio un poco de pena ajena la pobre, pero siendo honestas, se lo merecia! jejeje saludos preciosa! xoxo_

_Eva Mara Hernandez: preciosa! sip es en serio... nuestra pecosa se nos casa con otro... jejeeje. espero seguir leyendo tu opinion! xoxo_

_Iris: hermosa! efectivamente, en el poema del inicio estaba una pista de lo que sería el fic... y la encontraste! como siempre, me da alegria el leerte! xoxo_

_Liz Carter: amiga hermosa! efectivamente, cuando amamos, hacemos todo lo posible para que esa persona sea feliz, y no es que las amigas de Candy no lo entiendan, sino que digamos, así era y en la actualidad se tiende a juzgar a las personas por su comportamiento. espero que en este capitulo ya te quede claro quien es el amor de Christopher, jejeje, xoxo_

_Celia: creo que Susana nunca se cansó de luchar por el amor de Terry, para muestra basta con ver que en CCFS, lo retuvo hasta su muerte, y no creo que haya sido tan tonta para no darse cuenta que nunca la amó. asi que, preciosa, espero seguir leyendote!_

_Betsa: gracias amiga por hacerme ver el error que cometi jejje espero seguir contando con tu ayuda en los deslices que cometa eh! xoxo_

_Monica: gracias por comentar amiga! y espero seguir leyendote eh! xoxo_

_eva grandchester: creo que esa candy siempre será asi, pero tengo unas cuantas sorpresillas jejjee asi que no te lo pierdas eh! xoxo_

_sandy andley: amiga que bueno que te gustó el capitulo, y ya veremos que sigue jejje_

_anaalondra28: espero que en este capitulo ya te quede aclarado todo jeje saludos! xoxo_

_Y bueno, tambien quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de las personitas que me leen las cuales solo veo en numeros, espero algun día saber su opinion, y ahora si, disfruten el capitulo! que toda la buena vibra llene sus vidas! xoxo_

_canciones usadas: _

**Behind blue eyes-Limp Bizkit **

** Blue jeans-Lana del Rey**

* * *

_**Capítulo 8**_

_No one knows what it´s like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes._

_And no one knows_

_What it´s like to be hated_

_To be fated to telling only lies._

_But my dreams they aren´t as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That´s never free…_

Candy recordaba aquella tarde, mientras viajaban de regreso a Filadelfia, en la que las chicas declaraban sentir envidia, ya que se percataron de las atenciones que Christopher tenía con Candy….

—_Aunque, ahora que recuerdo, mi padre dijo que el señor Jefferson y el señor Lancaster solían ser amigos inseparables—comentaba Alhana—pero por lo visto la noche pasada, ni siquiera se miraron._

—_Yo escuché decir a mi tía Danielle que, Roger Lancaster es un afeminado—dijo Catherine._

—_Eso es imposible, si es todo un caballero—dijo Patty sorprendida—¿tu tía como podría saberlo?_

—_será un caballero, pero mi tía dijo que el tiempo que ella estuvo viviendo en Paris, a sus oídos llegaron comentarios de que el señor Lancaster era cliente asiduo de burdeles que son conocidos por ofrecer servicio de manera discreta a los afeminados—respondió Catherine bastante orgullosa de si, al ver el rostro sorprendió de sus amigas._

—_tal vez eso explique el repentino rompimiento de su amistad—sugirió Annie._

—_lo cierto es que, verdad o mentira, lo mejor es que Candy no deje fuera de su mira al señor Lancaster—expresó Rosalind._

—_Es cierto—coincidieron todas, mientras Candy agachaba la cabeza, apenada, pues ella no entendía a que se referían con eso de afeminado, incluso Annie y Patty entendían bien ese término._

—_Chicas… alguna me podría decir ¿Qué es afeminado?—siete pares de ojos la miraron como si Candy les hablara en otro idioma, mientras el resto reían discretamente por la inocencia de su amiga, Rosalind fue la única que le explicó el significado de dicha palabra…_

.

.

.

_La conozco como la palma de mi mano, _le había respondido Roger al preguntarle por la persona de la cual estaba enamorado Christopher. La cabeza de Candy comenzaba a dolerle, por tantas cosas descubiertas. La mañana siguiente, Candy apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos, su desvelo, por más esfuerzo que hizo por ocultarlo, un par de ojeras se alcanzaban a vislumbrar por debajo del polvo facial. Fingiendo estar bien, Candy entregó los regalos que había comprado a cada uno de los miembros de su familia, incluida Annie y la familia Brighton, los regalos que había adquirido para sus amigas los entregaría después.

—Candy ¿te sientes bien?—preguntó Albert discretamente.

—Si Albert ¿Por qué no lo estaría?—respondió Candy con una sonrisa forzada.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, pequeña—expresó dulcemente Albert, que por un instante, Candy estuvo tentada a relatarle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—gracias Albert, te juro que estoy bien. Es solo el clima y la ciudad lo que me pone así—mintió Candy—pero en cuanto regrese al colegio, estoy segura me sentiré mejor.

Albert suspiró al verla alejarse, _después de todo, no fue una buena idea haber venido a Nueva York, _pensaba melancólicamente.

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y en menos de lo que Candy pensó, solo faltaba un día más, y el año se daría por terminado. Los nervios no dejaban descansar a Candy, después de lo descubierto, Christopher estaría en Nueva York a más tardar, el día siguiente, pues asistiría a la fiesta que el alcalde ofrecería con motivo del fin de año y la llegada del año nuevo.

Candy caminaba distraída por las calles atestadas de la ciudad, pensando en la manera en la cual le daría su negativa a Christopher, y sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta el central park. Candy miraba lo hermoso que lucía el parque cubierto por la fina capa de nieve que había caído la noche anterior. Repentinamente, su atención fue desviada hacia la de una pareja que caminaba, ella tomaba firmemente el brazo de su acompañante, mientras en su andar, daba pasos torpes pero seguros. Al ver más de cerca los rostros de aquella pareja, inmediatamente Candy se giró caminando en dirección contraria a la de esa pareja, escabulléndose entre la gente, y empujando a muchas personas más a su paso.

.

.

.

.

—Candy tranquilízate—le decía Annie, al ver el rostro nervioso de su querida amiga—estoy segura que Terry no asistirá a esta fiesta, creo que ni siquiera el Duque de Grandchester está entre los invitados.

El siguiente día de la navidad, Albert le comentó de manera discreta que el duque de Grandchester se encontraba hospedado en el mismo hotel.

—No es el quien me preocupa Annie—respondió Candy, no sabía cómo explicarle aquella situación a su amiga, así que, solo se limitó a mostrarle una radiante sonrisa y la arrastró con ella fuera de la habitación—y, si Terry llegase a ir, me sentiré feliz de que llegue acompañando a su padre. Anda, vayamos abajo, que nos deben de estar esperando.

.

.

.

A la mansión del alcalde, acudieron las mismas personas que aquella vez, solo faltaba el grupo de actores, Candy comenzó a buscar entre los presentes el rostro de Christopher, al no verlo por ninguna parte, se relajó y comenzó a disfrutar de la fiesta. Lamentablemente, sus amigas no habían asistido, así que, se mantuvo al lado de la tía abuela, pues Annie y Archie, prácticamente no dejaban de bailar. Algunas personas de las ahí presentes se acercaban a platicar con la tía abuela, incluyendo a Candy en aquellas platicas tan banales y sosas. Sin soportar un minuto más, al lado de aquellas mujeres frívolas, Candy salió a tomar un poco de aire. El aire es noche, era inusualmente frio, instintivamente, Candy se envolvió con sus brazos, recordando que en una noche como esa, hace cinco años, había conocido a Terry, una solitaria lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, cuando repentinamente, sintió el peso de un saco sobre sus hombros. No hubo necesidad de girarse, para saber de quien se trataba.

…_and I know,_

_That love is mean, and love hurts,_

_But I still remember that day we met in December…._

—Gracias—murmuró secamente Candy, secando discretamente aquella lagrima.

—No es nada—respondió Terry, sacando un cigarro de un fino estuche plateado, encendiéndolo con un encendedor a juego. Candy abrió enormemente los ojos al ver que, Terry había retomado aquel hábito de fumar.

—Creo que, nuevamente estoy en deuda contigo—dijo Terry, después de un largo silencio por parte de ambos, mientras Candy lo miraba sin entender a qué se refería—por haber impedido que mi padre me llevara de regreso a él.

No fue nada Terry—respondió Candy—después de todo, ya no podrá hacer nada ¿cierto? Ya que, el mes próximo serás mayor de edad.

Candy vió la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro de Terry, pues, ciertamente, él nunca le había dicho el día de su cumpleaños, al igual que Terry no sabía realmente el de Candy, tenía la vaga idea de que era en Mayo, por aquello de que ella había sido elegida para ser una flor en el festival.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—yo… yo… bue… no, realmente escuché el otro día hablar a unas amigas de ello—respondió apenada Candy, _fue cuando me di cuenta, lo poco que sabía de ti, _pensó Candy.

—vaya, que sorpresa. Aunque siendo honestos, nunca preguntaste, así como yo tampoco pregunté por tu cumpleaños—Terry apagaba su cigarrillo con la punta del zapato—pensé… pensé que tendríamos tiempo de sobra para saber esas y muchas cosas más.

_I will love you till the end of time,_

_I would wait a million years,_

_Promise you´ll remember that you´re mine_

—Terry, por favor—suplicaba Candy—no creo que sea bueno pensar en aquello que no fue y no será.

—¿Por qué no Candy? ¡Ah si ya sé! Susana—respondió fríamente Terry, con un brillo en los ojos que provocó un escalofrío en Candy.

—así es Terry—Candy recordaba el esfuerzo de Susana por encajar hace poco más de dos semanas en ese mismo lugar, y también, la mirada de adoración hacia Terry, aquella mañana en que los vio a lo lejos, caminando ella sostenida del brazo de Terry, así que en un impulso, rápidamente agregó—además, me voy a casar Terry.

Los colores iban y venían del rostro de Terry, mientras un frio sudor perlaba su frente.

—así que, creo que no es correcto que esté aquí sola contigo—Candy le entregó su saco, mientras que Terry lo tomaba como un autómata—de verdad Terry, espero que seas feliz.

—¡Mientes Candy!—dijo fieramente Terry, tomándola fuertemente del brazo.

—¡Terry, me lastimas!—murmuraba Candy entre dientes, mientras el agarre de Terry se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

—¡mientes, Candy! Sé que mientes, dime la verdad.

—¡por supuesto que no Terry! ¡Tú mismo me pediste que fuera feliz!—la respiración de Candy era agitada, mientras gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas—¡solo estoy haciendo lo que tú! ¡Ser feliz!

—¡sabes que lo que siento por Susana…—la frase de Terry se quedó a medias, pues de la boca de Candy, brotó una sonora carcajada.

—¡por favor Terry! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Me refiero a que, eres feliz en brazos de aquellas mujeres que se te ofrecen sin ningún pudor! ¿O lo vas a negar?—ahora, sus lágrimas eran un llanto incontrolable, al ver a Terry guardar silencio, pues aun en su corazón, esperaba que aquellos rumores fueran mentira.

_Baby, can you see through the tears?_

_Love you more, than those bitches before_

_Say you´ll remember,_

_Say you´ll remember_

_I will love you till the end of time…._

—Candy, déjame explicarte… yo me sentía solo, y… y simplemente pasó—decía nervioso Terry, mientras miraba a Candy llorar—yo… yo… te amo, sabes que te amo, por ti fue que permanecí al lado de Susana, yo haría lo que me pidieras. Candy, por favor, dime que no vas a casarte.

—se feliz con Susana, o con quien tú quieras, y a mí, déjame ser feliz—los sollozos de Candy no paraban—¡no me toques!

Los brazos de Terry se quedaron suspendidos en el aire, sin darse cuenta, un hombre se acercaba a ellos.

—aquí estas, te he estado buscando…—la mirada de Christopher iba de Candy a Terry, sin entender que sucedía—siento la interrupción.

—No te preocupes Christopher—respondió Candy, limpiándose el resto de sus lágrimas, y brindándole una sonrisa—el señor Grandchester y yo, hemos terminado nuestra platica ¿cierto?

—Cierto, señorita Andrey—dijo sin expresión alguna Terry—permítame felicitarlo señor Jefferson, espero tenga un matrimonio lleno de felicidad. Con su permiso.

Y haciendo una inclinación hacia ambos, Terry entró rápidamente al salón, dejando a ambos rubios solos.

—¿Todo está bien Candy?—preguntó dulcemente Christopher.

—Lo de siempre—suspiró Candy, preparada para lo que le iba a decir—solo que esta vez, le dije que me casaría.

—pero Candy, si tú lo amas, solo es cuestión de que tal vez lleguen a un acuerdo con la señorita Marlow—sugirió Christopher, mientras Candy negaba con la cabeza.

—no podría cimentar mi felicidad sobre la desdicha de ella—dijo Candy—así que, espero no te incomode el que Terry haya sabido tu decisión antes que tu—Candy esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Estas segura de tu decisión?—preguntó Christopher.

—completamente.

.

.

.

Christopher pidió la mano de Candy de manera oficial, el primer día del año, en una pequeña cena, Christopher hizo la petición a Albert y a la señora Elroy, la cual de inmediato dio su consentimiento para el evento.

—Candy ¿eso es lo que quieres?—preguntó Albert, sin importarle que Christopher estuviera frente a él.

—si Albert, eso es lo que quiero—dijo firmemente Candy.

—siendo así, tiene el absoluto consentimiento de la familia señor Jefferson—expresó Albert.

Christopher sacó de su bolsillo una linda caja de terciopelo rojo, del cual, extrajo un hermoso anillo, con un enorme diamante al centro, mientras que a los lados, tenía un par de pequeños diamantes ovalados a cada lado.

—¿Para cuándo exactamente tienen planeado casarse?—preguntó la tía abuela.

—Tenía pensado a principios de la primavera—dijo Candy—y realmente, queremos que sea solo una pequeña celebración, dadas las circunstancias en las que se encuentra el país.

—eso sería impensable Candy, porque no solo la familia Andrey conoce a mucha gente, estoy segura que de la misma manera el señor Jefferson conoce personas que se sentirían desairadas sino son requeridas para tan importante evento.

—Tía, creo que son ellos quienes deberían de decidir eso—sugirió Albert.

—realmente, las decisiones que tome Candy, para mi estarán bien—intervino Christopher.

Candy escuchaba sin decir palabra alguna, todo lo que decía la tía abuela, hablaba de telas, diseñadores para el vestido, posibles fechas, lugares en los que se podría realizar y las quejas de que solo contaba con poco más de tres meses para realizar "una boda como es debido"; cosas a las cuales Candy solo contestaba con monosílabos, o en su defecto, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡oh! Pero antes de iniciar con los preparativos, creo que deberíamos de brindar una celebración para anunciar el compromiso, y para que Candy no pierda clases, lo mejor sería' que se celebrara en mi mansión en Filadelfia ¿está de acuerdo, señor Jefferson?—preguntó la tía abuela.

—por mi parte, está bien. Candy, querida ¿estás de acuerdo con ello?

—por supuesto, ya que si fuera en Virginia o en Chicago, mis amigas no podrían asistir—respondió Candy.

—La fiesta se celebrará la semana próxima—dijo extasiada la tía abuela—en cuanto lleguemos a Filadelfia, empezaremos con los preparativos Candy.

.

.

.

El tan esperado día del compromiso, había llegado. Se podía escuchar como uno a uno, los autos de los invitados iban llegando, todo había quedado tal y como ella lo imaginó, el salón repleto de rosas blancas y rosadas, las cuales habían costado una fortuna conseguir, pero había valido la pena cada centavo gastado. Una pequeña banda musical, tocando música suave, el champagne servido en relucientes copas de cristal y un pequeño y selecto grupo de reporteros, para que la noticia fuera publicada, de ser posible, en todos los periódicos, tal y como siempre había soñado seria su fiesta de compromiso. Sin embargo, veinticinco años atrás, Elroy había tenido que conformarse con una pequeña reseña en el periódico local, y una cena familiar. Un leve quejido la sacó de su ensoñación, mirando a aquel hombre que pensó la haría feliz.

—vaya querido, veo que has despertado—dijo dulcemente Elroy—dime ¿luzco hermosa? Veo que te has quedado sin palabras.

Miraba burlonamente a su esposo el cual estaba recostado en su cama.

—quien diría que Maxwell Neil Briand, terminaría así, dependiendo de una mujer—Elroy lo señalaba con su mano, mientras reía—pudimos haber sido tan felices, pero no, como todo hombre siempre dejándote llevar por tu instinto salvaje y animal. Antes de dormir, querido, quiero contarte una historia. Era una vez, una pobrecita huerfanita, fruto de la lujuria de un malvado hombre, que creía que, por tener dinero, podía controlar a la gente a su antojo. Nunca supo que su maldad había tenido frutos, pues su buena y obediente esposa, se encargó de ayudar a la pobrecita jovencita, víctima de la maldad de su esposo. La envió lejos, muy lejos, a un lugar en el que jamás la encontraría. Y sucedió que, un frio invierno, ese hombre decidió visitar a su joven hija quien acaba de darle a su primer nieto varón.

Su esposa, temiendo que su esposo encontrara a aquella jovencita con el fruto de su maldad, junto con su dama de compañía, se dirigió a la casa de su familia, le relató todo lo sucedido a su querido hermano, este al ser un hombre de buen corazón, se enfrentó al malvado de su cuñado, sin imaginar que, este iba armado.

La pobrecita muchachita al ver eso, se interpuso entre ambos hombres, sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó contra el hombre que le había traído tanta desdicha a su vida, sin imaginar que aquel hombre, sin pensarlo dos veces, accionó el arma, matándola.

—El… roy, p… por… f…av…or..—el hombre arrastraba las palabras, mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había escuchado hablar.

—no, no querido, deja terminar el cuento. Sucedió que, aquel cobarde entró en pánico, y fue cuando su cuñado aprovechó para intentar quitarle el arma, y entre el forcejeo, lo terminó matando. Su esposa, le ayudó a encubrir ambos crímenes, así que, en agradecimiento, aquel hombre se sometió en cuerpo y alma a su esposa, hasta que, unos años después, aquel hombre sufrió una inesperada embolia, la cual lo dejaría postrado en su cama el resto de sus días.

—d…et…en…te—suplicaba aquel hombre.

—eso mismo te decía Christine, y tú nunca la escuchaste—dijo duramente Elroy—al menos, yo puedo decir que he hecho algo por su hija, tu bastarda—verde y gris se miraban fijamente—sí, porque has de saber que, a pesar de que, aquella noche la dejé a su suerte al cobijo del frio invierno, el destino la trajo de vuelta a mí. Y esta noche ella se comprometerá con un buen hombre.

Elroy tomó el frasco que se encontraba en el buró, vertió unas cuantas gotas en el vaso con agua que estaba a un lado y se lo dio a beber.

—espero que, para cuando Sara suba a verte, este brebaje haya hecho efecto, que pases buena noche querido.

Poco a poco, el efecto de aquella "medicina" comenzó a hacer efecto, sumiendo al hombre en un estupor, del que tardaría varias horas en salir.

* * *

_"El hombre sano no tortura a otros, por lo general, es el torturado el que se convierte en torturador" _

_Karl Gustav Jung_


	10. Nueva vida

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**"Y de repente pasa, algo se acciona, y en ese momento sabes que las cosas van a cambiar y han cambiado. Y a partir de ahí nada volverá a ser lo mismo... nunca"**_

_**3msc**_

* * *

_Dos de las familias más prestigiadas de nuestro país, tienen la dicha de unirse, la señorita Candice Andrey y el señor Christopher Jefferson-Winslow, contraerán matrimonio el día nueve de abril del presente año, llenando de gozo, a propios y extraños. Toda la alta sociedad de nuestro país, acudió a dicho evento, llenando a los novios de buenos deseos…_

Lo siguiente que relataba el diario, era una breve biografía de ambos, enfocándose principalmente al señor Jefferson. Miraba atentamente las fotos que en él se mostraban, Candy se miraba feliz, sin dejar de sonreír un solo instante. Una solitaria lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, había llegado el momento de dejarla ser feliz.

.

.

.

.

—¿El señor Lancaster no será invitado?—preguntó Candy una tarde, mientras ella y la tía abuela, en compañía de Christopher, se encontraban organizando la lista de invitados.

—No creo que quiera venir—respondió Christopher.

—Tengo entendido que ambos eran amigos—dijo Candy.

—Entonces ¿enviamos invitación?—preguntó la tía abuela.

—sí.

—no.

Christopher y Candy se miraron fijamente, después de unos segundos, Candy se echó a reír, en un intento de relajar el ambiente.

—si no deseas que se invite, está bien Christopher. Es solo que, como es uno de los pocos amigos que tienes, pensé sería buena idea que lo invitaras—explicó Candy—claro que, si él no quiere venir, pues, ese ya será su problema.

—tienes razón, entonces, anoten al señor Lancaster—dijo Christopher.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraba a unos días de su boda, todo pasaba tan rápido frente a sus ojos, que Candy apenas si tenía tiempo de respirar. Ese fin de semana, se encontraba en Nueva York para la última prueba del vestido, el cual, a pesar de sus suplicas, la tía abuela había ordenado se hiciera con los encajes y la seda más finos que el dinero podía comprar. Después de estar horas de pie, mientras ajustaban el vestido, Candy decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, así que echó a andar por la calle, mirando los escaparates que los grandes almacenes tenían, repentinamente, una figura bastante conocida, hizo que detuviera su andar.

—señorita Andrey. Que alegría verla por aquí—la saludó cortésmente el duque de Grandchester.

—Duque de Grandchester—Candy hizo una venia, a la vez que sonreía ligeramente—la alegría es mía.

—muy amable de su parte, y ya que nos hemos encontrado ¿me permitiría unos minutos?

—por supuesto, aunque, debo decirle que, no cuento con mucho tiempo—respondió Candy.

—no se preocupe, que seré breve, ¿Qué le parece si vamos a aquel parque? Ahí podremos hablar tranquilamente.

—por supuesto.

En su camino al pequeño parque, hablaron principalmente de banalidades, una vez que llegaron al parque, tomaron asiento en una de las bancas que ahí había, repentinamente, todo se tornó silencioso.

—Muy pronto se casará señorita Andrey. Pensé que, amaba a mi hijo—expresó el duque.

—Con el temor de que se ofenda, creo que ese asunto solo nos concierne a Terry y a mí—respondió tajantemente Candy.

—Es solo que, simplemente no me explico cómo fue que, simplemente se conformó con lo sucedido, sin luchar.

—Simplemente, me di cuenta de que, nuestra relación no tenía futuro—mintió Candy.

—¿Y usted cree que, la relación de mi hijo con la señorita Marlow, lo tiene?—preguntó el duque, elevando una ceja.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor, Susana lo ama, y si Terry se diera la oportunidad de conocerla, estoy segura de que correspondería ese sentimiento…

—Señorita Andrey, usted es una ingenua al pensar que, Terry cambiara su sentir. Cuando los Grandchester se enamoran, entregan toda el alma y corazón una sola vez en la vida.

—¿Lo dice por experiencia?—quiso saber Candy.

—Así es señorita Andrey. Amaré a Eleanor hasta el último de mis suspiros. Yo estoy dispuesto a disipar cualquier rumor de su procedencia señorita Andrey, solo por favor, no se niegue ni le niegue a Terry, la felicidad de estar al lado de la persona que ama.

Candy podía ver la súplica en el rostro del duque, _debo alejarme de aquí, de lo contrario, terminaré cediendo a su petición… y ¡no puedo hacerlo!, _pensaba Candy.

—Lo siento duque pero, mi decisión está tomada—respondió con la voz entrecortada.

—pero… yo pensé que… usted amaba a mi hijo—exclamó sorprendido el duque—a menos que… sus motivos para casarse sean otros, señorita Andrey, si seguramente para usted debe de parecerle poco lo que mi hijo le ofrece.

Candy abrió enormemente los ojos, estaba a punto de decirle lo equivocado que estaba, pero esa era su oportunidad, seguramente, el duque se encargaría de hacer entrar en razón a Terry, para que se diera la oportunidad de ser feliz lejos de ella.

—de amor no se vive ¿no lo cree señor duque?—Candy elevó una ceja, mientras sonreía de medio lado, tal y como recordaba lo hacía Elisa—pues si los rumores que aun corren son ciertos, precisamente el que las puertas se le cerraran, fue lo que lo orilló a regresar a Inglaterra—el corazón de Candy latía apresurado, ante la facilidad con la que le salían palabras tan cargadas de maldad. Ciertamente, Christopher le había contado que, el anterior duque, ósea el abuelo de Terry, haciendo uso de sus amistades en América, hizo que a Richard le fuera imposible encontrar un trabajo decente—así que, dígame, ¿Por qué habría de conformarme con un actor, pudiendo tener a uno de los hombres más ricos de los Estados Unidos? Y, me atrevería a decir, incluso más que usted.

—Como se atreve…—al ver aquel brillo refulgir en su mirada, Candy vio como nunca antes, el parecido de Terry con su padre.

—fue un placer charlar con usted duque—Candy hizo una reverencia, y se giró rápidamente, para que el duque no viera la mirada cristalina de ella.

Caminó lo más rápido que le era posible, tenía tantas ganas de echar a correr, regresar a su querido hogar de Ponny, y ser, nuevamente, aquella pequeña huérfana que era feliz con lo poco que tenía.

.

.

.

.

—¡Candy, luces tan bella!—decía Dorothy emocionada—estoy segura que el joven Anthony debe de estar muy feliz, ya que por fin tendrás la felicidad que te mereces.

—¡Oh, Dorothy, no sigas, que lloraré!—respondió Candy con la voz entrecortada—Dorothy, lamento tanto alejarte de tu familia…

—no sigas Candy, después de todo tu futuro marido me pagará tan bien por ser tu dama de compañía que estoy segura, mi familia de ahora en adelante, vivirá mejor.

—¡así que es por la paga!

—no Candy, no me malinterpretes, sabes que siempre te he apreciado desde que nos conocimos…

La plática fue interrumpida, por un par de ligeros golpes en la puerta, al abrirse, entró en la habitación, otra de las personas más queridas para Candy.

—¡Candy! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!—decía bastante emocionada Annie, al ver a su querida amiga, vestida de novia, mientras la envolvía en un abrazo—oh, lo siento espero no haber arrugado el vestido.

—no te preocupes Annie—respondió con un ligero tono de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido para Annie.

—Candy ¿sucede algo? Sabes que, aun estas a tiempo…—Annie dejó las palabras en el aire, incapaz de terminar la frase.

—nada de eso Annie—dijo Candy, adivinando lo que quería decir su hermana—es que, me hubiera gustado tanto que la señorita Ponny y la hermana María, estuvieran conmigo en este momento tan especial.

—a mí también Candy, pero ya ves cómo se puso la tía abuela cuando lo sugeriste…

Candy lo recordaba muy bien, pues en aquella ocasión, estuvo a punto de decirle que Christopher sabía perfectamente de su origen. Dos golpes a su puerta, la sacaron de du ensoñación.

—Candy, luces realmente hermosa—expresó Albert una vez dentro de la habitación—ha llegado la hora, el auto nos espera.

Candy respiró profundamente, para después, mostrar una radiante sonrisa en dirección a Albert, mientras se acercaba a tomar el brazo que este le ofrecí.

—Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde a mi propia boda—y haciendo un guiño en dirección de Annie, salió del que hasta ese momento, había sido su hogar.

.

.

.

.

Era el evento que estaba en boca de todos, a pesar de ser común que las familias más influyentes decidieran unir fortuna, nunca se había dado una unión de fortunas igual de grandes, juntas y llevadas de la forma correcta, lograrían grandes cosas. Susana leía con atención cada uno de los detalles de dicho evento, veía la cara sonriente de Candy, mientras veía la mirada embelesada que su ahora esposo, le dirigía a la rubia. Muy diferente de las miradas que Terry le dirigía a ella, en ocasiones, Susana creía ver un atisbo del alma de Terry, encontrándose con mil y un sentimientos, que iban desde la lastima hasta la rabia, pero nunca, de admiración. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras miraba aquellas fotografías, gente importante se encontraba en la fiesta que se ofreció, mientras en su interior estaba segura de que, ella moriría sin saber lo que era tener una fiesta de boda como esa.

.

.

.

.

_Chicago, Illinois 28 de Agosto de 1918_

_Querida Candy:_

_Espero tanto tu como Christopher se encuentren bien. Me alegra tanto que en estos momentos él este a tu lado, pues estoy seguro que de lo contrario, seguramente estarías como voluntaria en uno de los tantos hospitales improvisados que hay por todo el país._

_Y es que, como bien lo dijiste en tu carta, esta guerra solo ha traído desgracias, y al igual que ustedes, aguardo el momento en que termine. Todo por aquí marcha de alguna manera normal, solo tengo una mala noticia, uno de nuestros abogados, el señor Edward Masen, al igual que su querida esposa e hijo, lamentablemente, sucumbieron ante la enfermedad. Sé que cuando recibas esta misiva, los funerales se habrán hecho, solo me resta decir que, eleves una plegaria por el eterno descanso de ese buen hombre y su familia._

_Te aseguro que todos aquí estamos tomando todas las medidas necesarias para mantenernos a salvo, de igual manera, espero tanto tu como Christopher estén cuidándose. Envíale mis más sinceros saludos a tu esposo, te envío un caluroso abrazo, esperando verte pronto._

_Siempre tuyo_

_William Albert Andrey_

.

.

.

.

_Charlottesville, Virginia 15 de septiembre de 1918_

_Querido Bert:_

_Me entristeció en demasía el fallecimiento de toda la familia Masen, era el ejemplo de una familia feliz y, a pesar de que el joven Anthony era apenas un par de años menor que yo, era el vivo ejemplo de madurez, con excepción de sus incontenibles deseos de ir a la guerra, en mis recuerdos permanecerán con la alegría desbordante que mostraron el día de mi boda, pues es poco común ver una familia llena de amor y unión._

_Tal parece que esta enfermedad está acabando con mucha gente, y no sabes la impotencia que me crea el no poder ayudarla como quisiera, pero Christopher, tan bondadoso como solo él puede ser, se ha encargado de dejar ayuda monetaria en los hospitales que se encuentran a nuestro paso. _

_Como siempre, por favor, trata de mantenerte sano, de igual manera que yo prometo mantenerme a salvo. Envía mis saludos a toda la familia, espero pronto reunirme con ustedes._

_Con cariño_

_Candice Jefferson_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Chicago, Illinois 2 de octubre de 1918_

_Querida Candy:_

_Me alegra tanto que te encuentres bien. Aquí todos estamos bastante asustados, como bien sabes, apenas si pudimos concluir nuestros estudios, antes de que nos enviaran a cada una a nuestros hogares. Paty era la más triste de todas, pues por órdenes explicitas de sus padres, tenía que irse inmediatamente a Florida. Papá apenas si acude a sus oficinas,, Archie de igual manera, no acude con regularidad a la universidad, y debido a esto, me temo no se pueda graduar a tiempo._

_En el hogar de Ponny todos están a salvo, tanto Albert, Archie y yo, visitamos con regularidad el hogar, llevándoles víveres y demás cosas que puedan necesitar, para que no se vean en la necesidad de salir, tal y como no los has pedido._

_Solo espero que pronto se pueda controlar dicha enfermedad, ya que no imagino como debes de sentirte sin haber tenido una luna de miel como la mereces. Envíale mis saludos a tu esposo, espero pronto poder verte, aquí, todos te extrañamos._

_Con cariño_

_Annie Brighton_

.

.

.

_Arlington Heighs, Chicago 10 de octubre de 1918_

_Querida Candy:_

_Antes que nada, quiero agradecer la ayuda que nos brindas, los niños están tan felices con las cosas que tan amablemente el señor Albert, así como el joven Archibald y nuestra querida Annie, traen en tu nombre y el de ellos mismos._

_Querida niña, de mas esta decir que no tienes por qué seguir sintiendo culpa alguna por el hecho de no haber sido requeridas en tu boda, desde el momento en que pasaste a formar parte de tan importante familia, sabíamos que tarde que temprano, tendrías que acatar las reglas que rigen a la alta sociedad._

_Nos llena de alegría el saber que tienes un buen hombre a tu lado que te cuida y protege, pero sobre todo, te ha dado un hogar digno de ti. Esperamos ver pronto el fruto de tu unión, de igual manera, siempre serás bienvenida en este que será, siempre tu hogar._

_Los niños te envían sus saludos al igual que la hermana María, esperando verte pronto._

_Atte._

_Señorita Pony_

.

.

.

_11 de noviembre de 1918_

_Querido Bert:_

_Estoy tan feliz de que la guerra haya terminado, que simplemente el corazón se me saldrá del corazón de tanta alegría. Christopher y yo, estamos preparando las maletas para irnos próximamente a Chicago, ya que me gustaría estar presente en el memorial en honor a nuestro querido Stear; solo está dando las ordenes que se seguirán en su ausencia pues queremos estar una larga temporada en Chicago. _

_Y es que ¡los extraño tanto! Que espero con ansias el día en que llegue con ustedes, tal vez hasta llegue al mismo tiempo que esta carta, sería muy gracioso ¿no crees?_

_Dales mis saludos a todos, y por favor, haz llegar la noticia de que pronto llegaré, a oídos del hogar de pony._

_Con cariño _

_Candice Jefferson_

_._

_._

_._

_._

—¡por fin verás nuevamente a tu familia, Dorothy! ¡Y yo iré a visitar el hogar de Pony!—decía bastante extasiada Candy.

—estoy segura de que todos estarán felices de verte Candy—respondió Dorothy.

—tenemos tantas cosas que comprar…. Anda, pero primero tengo que enviar esta carta que escribí en la madrugada.

Ambas mujeres, se dirigieron al pueblo, ya que la mansión se encontraba bastante alejada del pueblo. Candy recordó la impresión que se llevó al llegar al que sería su nuevo hogar…

_Flash back…._

_Candy sabía de antemano que, no tendría una luna de miel, independientemente de que, obviamente nunca intimaría con su marido, este tenía aun que ponerse al día con todos y cada uno de los negocios que tenía por todo el país, así que, prácticamente Candy recorrería todo el país, por quien sabe cuánto tiempo._

_A todos les extraño de sobremanera el que Candy llevara a una dama de compañía a la que, suponían todos, serían unas largas vacaciones para los recién casados, "no creo que tu futuro marido trabaje todo el día y la noche, y los siete días de la semana, en algún momento tendrán que intimar, así que, no se para que quieres una dama de compañía" había expresado Catherine, provocando que el rostro de Candy se sonrojara violentamente._

_Pero la gripe española hizo que los planes de Christopher de revisar en persona sus negocios se vinieran abajo, confinándolos en la antigua casa de los Jefferson en Virginia. Habían llegado prácticamente en la madrugada a la estación en Charlottesville, dos automóviles esperaban su llegada, en uno de ellos viajarían ellos y en el otro, el equipaje. _

_Atravesaron el pequeño pueblo, para tomar un largo camino de arboledas, iluminado solo por la luna y las estrellas, repentinamente, el auto giró a la izquierda, tomando un sendero bastante largo, cuando, repentinamente, ante los ojos de Candy, poco a poco aparecía la enorme mansión Jefferson, la cual estaba construida a las faldas de una pequeña montaña, bastos jardines la rodeaban, mientras la luna iluminaba una gran fuente rodeada de un caminito de rosales; una gruesa escalinata doble conducía a la puerta principal, hecha de gruesa madera de roble finamente tallada, grandes ventanas francesas se encontraban en toda la planta baja y en los pisos superiores._

_Pero el exterior no tenía comparación con lo que Candy encontraría dentro. Un amplio recibidor que conducía a una imponente escalera hecha del mismo mármol blanco del que estaba hecho todo el piso de la mansión. Sus pasos hacían eco por el amplio espacio, incapaz de disimular su asombro, Candy miraba cada pequeño detalle, desde los finamente elaborados picaportes de las puertas, las cuales conducían, conforme las iba abriendo Christopher para ella, a la sala de estar, al salón de baile, al comedor, al salón de té, y finalmente, a la biblioteca. Cada una de las habitaciones, bellamente adornadas con accesorios de plata, fina porcelana china, muebles que parecían aún más antiguos que los que había en la mansión Andrey._

—_Bienvenida a tu hogar—le dijo Christopher con una gran sonrisa, a la cual, Candy correspondió._

* * *

**_y bueno mis lectoras hermosas, ahora los agradecimientos los dejé al final para que disfrutaran directamente el capitulo. Espero les haya gustado la temática de las cartas, otro año está por terminar en esta historia, y con él, importantes cosas estarán por suceder, jejje y sorry por incluir a uno de los personajes de una de mis sagas preferidas, pero es que desde hace tiempo lo quería hacer! jejje _**

**_ahora si, pasemos a agradecer sus coments:_**

**_ccc: _**_amiga hermosa! mil felicidades! y las mejores vibras para ti y tu pequeño o pequeña. Y no te apures hermosa, esperaré paciente por tus coments. Y este no es el reeeeeencuetro de Terry con Candy, solo te adelanto que será una vez que ella tenga a "su hija" y en unas vacaciones no te digo mas porque sino te terminaré contando el capitulo, y si va a estar de ufffff, jejje. Tal y como lo dijiste, Candy es media hermana de Sara y tia de Neil y Eliza, y si, mató a la mamá de Candy, asi como al papá de Albert, y te confieso que si escribí algo asi como un spin off respecto a esa tragedia, pero aun no me animo a darle forma, pues no quiero darle largas, y siento como si me estubiera saliendo del contexto de esta historia, todo depende, pero si lo llego terminar te aviso para enviartelo y me des el visto bueno, ¿vale? saluditos amiga! xoxo_

**_Celia: _**_exactamente amiga, el titulo lo dice todo, y ya veremos que mas sucede! jejeje espero seguir leyendo tu opinion. saludos! xoxo_

**_Lady Supernova: _**_Gemita hermosa! creo que lamentablemente, aun en nuestra actualidad, la sociedad no está del todo de acuerdo con respecto a las preferencias sexuales de algunas personas, si en nuestros tiempos es dificil, imaginate en aquella epoca. Y nuestro Terry ya ni la hace verdad? prometido hermosa que pronto como en unos dos capitulos ya sabremos como se desarrolla el "embarazo" de Candy. saludos hermosa! xoxo_

**_Liz Carter: _**_ preciosa! ok te lo diré... el amor de Christopher es Roger... jejje. Y pues lamentablemente, nuestra Candy siempre a sido asi de sacrificada, siempre velando por la felicidad de los demas y no por la suya... pero te prometo que te recompensaré estos malos sabores de boca jejje. saluditos xoxo_

**_Iris: _**_hermosa! como siempre me alegra leerte. Espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado y como siempre me hagas saber tu opinion, mil gracias por tus lindas palabras, y sería una malagradecida sino les respondo como se merecen. saluditos xoxo_

**_Gracias hermosas por sus lindas palabras que son un aliciente para esta pseudoescritora! y a todas las hermosas personas que solo veo en numeros, de igual manera, infinitas gracias por leer esta historia, espero algun dia me hagan saber su opinion al respecto. que toda la buena vibra llene sus vidas! nos leemos pronto! xoxo_**


	11. Lo que es y lo que debió ser

_"El tiempo no es sino el espacio entre nuestros recuerdos"_

_Henry F. Amiel_

**_canciones: Trouble-Coldplay_**

**_ What if-Coldplay_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

El frío aire que hacía, calaba hasta los huesos, Candy acomodó el cuello de su abrigo, de manera que le cubriera el cuello del aire que se colaba entre él, el memorial en honor a Stear se había alargado, ya que no solo estaban recordando a su querido amigo, también se estaba celebrando el término de la gran guerra. Al terminar, una cena familiar fue ofrecida en la mansión de Lakewood, Candy estuvo acompañada por sus queridas Annie y Patty, platicándoles a detalle lo que había hecho en esos siete meses en su nuevo hogar.

—Ustedes serán mis invitadas de honor, así que, cuando gusten pueden ir a visitarme—le dijo sinceramente Candy.

—tal y como lo relatas, tu hogar debe parecer un castillo—expresó con aire soñador Annie.

—sinceramente, aún no he terminado de revisar cada una de las habitaciones, pero si lo que aún falta es igual que lo que he visto, entonces supongo que sí, parece un castillo.

Elisa escuchaba discretamente aquella plática, la cual solo provocó que su enojo y envidia creciera más y más, por lo pronto, ya tenía algo planeado para lastimar a la rubia indirectamente.

—mira, el señor Legan y Neil no se despegan de tu marido ni un solo instante—murmuró Annie, y ciertamente, desde su llegada a Chicago, los hombres Legan se habían mostrado bastante amistosos con Christopher.

—seguramente, intentan convencerlo de invertir en un proyecto hotelero—respondió Candy.

—¿Tu marido te habla de sus negocios?—preguntaron bastante sorprendidas sus amigas.

—pues… si ¿no debería?

—Eso está bien, digo, es solo que… un hombre nunca comenta sus negocios con su esposa… eso no es correcto… bueno, al menos papá nunca lo ha hecho con mamá—dijo Patty.

—ni tampoco mi padre, y debo decir que, no solo maneja su fortuna, sino también la de mamá—secundó Annie.

Candy decidió omitir lo que había dicho Christopher, ya que sus queridas amigas lo podrían tomar a mal "todo lo mío ahora es tuyo, así que, no veo por qué no debas saber lo que hago con nuestra fortuna", esa había sido su respuesta, cuando Candy, le preguntó por qué quería saber su opinión respecto a los negocios que él tenía.

.

.

.

.

—No sé cómo hay gente de tan dudosa procedencia, crea que puede estar a nuestra altura, ¿no lo cree, tía abuela?—hasta ese momento, la cena había transcurrido de manera normal, al ver a Candy tan sonriente, Elisa supo que había llegado el momento de poner en marcha su plan.

—¿A qué te refieres Elisa?—preguntó la tía abuela.

—ahora que ha terminado la guerra, muchas personas se han hecho de una cuantiosa fortuna, y creen que solo por eso, se pueden igualar con nosotros. O como otro ejemplo, podemos tomar a aquellas personas que son sacadas de un hospicio por personas finas y de familia honorable, las cuales les dan educación y bonita ropa, pero eso nunca les quitará su dudosa procedencia—Elisa miraba a Annie, la cual repentinamente había agachado la mirada—¿o tu qué crees querida Candy?

Candy comprendió su juego al instante, seguramente pretendía que, al ser supuestamente Candy una autentica Andrey, estaría de acuerdo con lo que pensaba ella, hiriendo de esa manera a Annie. _Que te puedes ir al infierno, _pensó Candy, mientras sostenía fuertemente su tenedor y cuchillo. Christopher colocó su mano sobre la de ella, mientras le hacía señas con los ojos de que guardara la compostura.

—Elisa—la retó Albert.

—lo siento tío, solo quiero saber la opinión de Candy—respondió batiendo las pestañas, simulando inocencia.

—señorita Legan, al decir "personas sacadas de un hospicio por personas finas y honorables" de casualidad, ¿se está refiriendo a la señorita Brighton y a mi esposa?—todos en la mesa quedaron sorprendidos ante la pregunta de Christopher—por qué de ser así, me molestaría sobremanera que quiera hacer sentir incomoda, no solo a mi esposa, sino también a la que ella considera su hermana, y le recomendaría a su señor padre, la reprendiera, por intentar insultar a la familia de un potencial inversionista. Ahora, vuelvo a preguntar ¿se refería a mi esposa y a la señorita Brighton?

La mesa se llenó de un silencio sepulcral, el cual, fue roto por una, por demás incomoda tía abuela Elroy, la cual suficiente había tenido que soportar los desplantes de Sara cuando era joven, como para ahora tener que soportarlos de Elisa.

—Estoy segura que los señores Legan, sabrán hacer que su hija piense las cosas antes de hablarlas, señor Jefferson—exclamó la anciana—me disculpo en nombre de ellos, ya que como sabrá Sara Legan es hija de mi esposo, y es mi deber, al no estar él, disculpar las injurias que su familia cometa.

La tía abuela lanzó una gélida mirada en dirección a Sara y Elisa, las cuales, simplemente, agacharon la cabeza.

—en el futuro me aseguraré de que mi hija se comporte como una señorita con su educación debe de hacerlo—expresó el señor Legan—Candy, Annie, espero puedan disculpar sus palabras que fueron hechas sin intención de dañar.

Ambas asintieron en silencio, mientras que Candy agradecía con la mirada a Christopher su intervención.

.

.

.

—Candy, juro que sentí mi corazón salir del pecho, cuando tu esposo hizo esa declaración—dijo Patty, extasiada, por lo sucedido la noche anterior—anda dinos ¿Cómo fue que le dijiste que no eras una Andrey?

—Fue antes de aceptar ser su esposa, pues a mi parecer, no podía aceptar ser su esposa, engañándolo.

—Me alegro mucho por ti Candy. Por fin tienes alguien a tu lado que velará por ti, y no viceversa—expresó Annie—pero mejor dinos ¿Cómo fue su primera noche como marido y mujer? ¿Fue muy rudo contigo? Mamá dijo que la primera vez con papá….

Candy había dejado de escuchar a Annie, mientras su rostro se tornaba escarlata, recordaba la plática que la tía abuela Elroy había sostenido con ella. _A veces suelen ser muy rudos, por lo general, su satisfacción estará por encima de la tuya, así que, te aconsejo trates de estar lo más tranquila posible, mientras culmina el acto, _habían sido las palabras de la tía abuela, quien a pesar de que Candy sabia nunca intimaría con su marido, la hizo preguntarse si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes con Terry, él se comportaría de esa manera.

—ya Annie, déjala tranquila, esas cosas son muy íntimas—dijo Patty, mientras Candy agradecía con la mirada, su intervención.

.

.

.

El invierno había llegado antes de lo previsto, la primera nevada había hecho su aparición mucho antes de este. Terry podía ver a las personas yendo de almacén en almacén, saliendo de ellos con cajas perfectamente envueltas, ni siquiera la epidemia de influenza había hecho que el espíritu de la navidad se viera menguado, pues también celebraban el regreso de aquellos que acudieron a la guerra.

Cada uno de ellos, iba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Aquella mañana, por azares del destino, sus caminos se habían cruzado, así que, Susana aprovechando la oportunidad, le pidió a Terry la acompañara a hacer algunas compras, y este sin más remedio, aceptó. Esa mañana, Susana había decidido usar la silla de ruedas, ya que su poca familiaridad con la prótesis la había dejado bastante agotada, sin contar el dolor que la prótesis le había dejado en el muñón donde antes estaba su pierna. Y así, Terry se encontraba empujando la silla de Susana, mientras escuchaba el parloteo de la señora Marlow, quien como de costumbre, encontraba algo de que quejarse.

—Y es que seguramente este será uno de esos años en que el frio calará hasta los huesos—decía la señora Marlow—por cierto, esta ocasión ¿contaremos con su presencia en la cena navideña señor Grandchester?

—Por supuesto—respondió entre dientes Terry, pues debido a la epidemia, las funciones habían mermado, y era poca la gente que asistía a ellas, así que, como era de esperarse, Susana sabía perfectamente que Robert había tomado la decisión de adelantar las vacaciones.

—¡Eso me hace tan feliz Terry!—expresó emocionada Susana—verás que no te arrepentirás de ello querido.

Terry solo asintió en silencio, mientras su mirada se distrajo con una linda rubia que se cruzó en su camino.

.

.

.

La fiesta de año nuevo ofrecida en casa de los Andrey, no había sido tan ostentosa como antaño, pero dada la situación, solo fueron invitados familiares y amigos cercanos, y en ella, no solamente se estaba celebrando el fin de año, también la despedida de Candy y Christopher, pues, a pesar de que la epidemia no había disminuido, la presencia de Christopher en la costa oeste del país, era requerida, ya que los negocios que ahí tenía, debían de ser supervisados, este hecho, alejaría a Candy poco más de un año de sus amigos y familiares.

—¡oh Candy, ya te estoy extrañando!—decía entre lágrimas Annie.

—no lo digas Annie, que me harás llorar. Ya verás que el tiempo pasará volando, y estaremos nuevamente juntas—Candy envolvió a su amiga en un abrazo.

—chicas, entren que pronto sonarán las campanas—Patty llegó en ese instante, mientras ambas chicas se secaban las lágrimas.

—anden entren ustedes, en un momento más las alcanzo—dijo Candy, mientras que Annie y Patty sin más remedio, hicieron lo que les pedía.

Un nuevo año estaba a punto de terminar, los recuerdos se galopaban en la mente de Candy, en unos segundos más, se cumplirían seis años desde que lo vio por vez primera, en la cubierta de aquel barco, recordaba que, a pesar de la confusión que este le causó, algo dentro de ella se removió, el verse reflejada en ese azul de sus ojos, inexplicablemente, había provocado que su corazón se acelerara. Con el tiempo, descubrió los múltiples matices del alma de Terry, prendándose cada vez más de él, lo habría seguido hasta el fin del mundo, pero lamentablemente, el destino no quiso que sucediera, una solitaria lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, _feliz año nuevo, Terry, _susurró al viento.

.

.

.

Terry se encontraba celebrando el año nuevo en la mansión que su padre había adquirido en "la costa dorada" en Long Island, un lugar bastante tranquilo, al que, al parecer, los ricos vecinos de su padre, solo acudían en el verano, así que, Terry agobiado por la felicidad por la que se encontraba rodeado, decidió dar un paseo por la playa, dejando que el agua marina mojara sus pies descalzos, la brillante luna iluminaba las tranquilas aguas, mientras la ligera briza, jugueteaba con su cabello, _en una noche como esta fue cuando te conocí Candy, los diarios te muestran sonriente del brazo de tu marido, pero esa felicidad no llega hasta tu mirada ¿serás feliz? ¿Por qué no logro olvidarte? Sé que me prometí no buscarte más, pero no puedo evitar el ver tu rostro en todas partes, no puedo lograr sacar de mi mente aquella escena en las escaleras de aquel hospital, en la que sin esfuerzo alguno, te dejé marchar, en mi defensa diré que fue mi inmadurez la que no me dejó actuar como quería, pero estoy seguro que si esa situación se presentar ahora, te abrazaría fuertemente a mi pecho, y nunca te dejaría ir, y sé que nunca expresé lo que sentía por ti, te amo y siempre te amaré, mi Tarzán pecosa._

Una fuerte brisa sopló en ese instante, llenando de un inesperado jubilo a Terry, _feliz año nuevo, Candy._

* * *

**_hola preciosas! aqui dejandoles un capitulo bastante corto, pero con estas fechas he andado de arriba para abajo, pero ¿verdad que me van a perdonar? y es que no queria dejarlas sin capitulo esta semana, espero que les guste este pequeñisimo regalo adelantado de navidad. _**

**_bettysuazo: amiga! me alegra que te hayas animado a dejarme un review dejandome saber que te ha gustado la historia, y si va a haber final feliz, peeerooo es que soy muy dada a hacer sufrir a los personajes, antes de su "felices por siempre" jejeje, asi que espero seguir leyendote ok? xoxo_**

**_ccc: preciosa! como siempre es una alegria leerte! y si, efectivamente, christopher ve a Candy como una hermana, con respecto a Christine... hay amiga! te digo que parece que estas en mi cabeza! ella era la Dorothy de Elroy, jejeeje por eso la ayudó. Y con respecto a la "hija" de Candy, te digo que me sorprendes, hasta parece que tienes mis apuntes contigo eh! la idea original era esa, pero como que no concordaban los tiempos de lo de Filadelfia con el tiempo de cuando candy adopta, jejje._**

**_sol: preciosa! jejeje es que ya ves como es esa Candy de terca, de que se le mete algo en la cabeza, ni quien la haga cambiar de parecer, y estoy de acuerdo contigo, si va a haber una persona que será un respiro para todo lo que representa Candy para Terry, solo espero no me quieran matar, jeje, espero seguir leyendo tu opinion._**

**_Ara: me alegra saber que te gusta mi fic, espero seguir leyendo tu opinion ok?_**

**_Celia: preciosa! te prometo que pronto tendremos cosas interesantes, asi que, espero seguir leyendote eh! xoxo_**

**_Lady Supernova: Gemita hermosa! jejeje es que si no le decia esas cosas, el duque la iba a terminar convenciendo jajaja y me alegra que te haya gustado mi pequeña introduccion de mi Edward (bueno si quieres te lo presto, pero prestado eh) y coincido totalmente contigo, la mayoria de los actores como que no me agradó como representaron la saga :/ nada que ver, y al igual que tu, me quedo con el del libro, que haayy como me hace suspirar, aunque digan que es un controlador jejeje xoxo_**

**_anaalondra28: amiga preciosa! es que creo que hice complicada la historia, me alegra saber que ya le vas agarrando el hilo, y ya verás como es que terminarán juntos, peeerooo, antes te advierto que, soy muy dada a lo dramatico jejeje asi que, espero seguir leyendote! xoxo_**

**_Iris: hermosa! gracias por tus lindas palabras y por tener esta historia entre tus favoritas! espero seguir leyendote eh! xoxo_**

**_LizCarter: ya ves que la pecosa es taan obstinada, pero te prometo que lo bueno, estará por comenzar._**

**_Ana: preciosa! pensé que me habias abandonado... :( jejeje y prometido que terminarán juntos, pero ya sabes que a mi casi ni se me da el drama en las historias que escribo, asi que espero seguir leyendote eh! xoxo_**

**_mil gracias a todas aquellas que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritas, asi como en sus alertas, infinitas gracias preciosas._**

**_un año esta por terminar, y me alegra el haber conocido por este medio a maravillosas personas, que, aunque no conozco personalmente, son personas llenas de vitalidad y buena vibra. Que esta navidad, para aquellas que la celebran, este llena de dicha y felicidad, y que reciban muchos muchos regalos._**

**_Que su vida este llena de bendiciones! Son mis deseos para todas ustedes! xoxo_**

**_nos estamos leyendo! y para quien guste agregarme a su fb me encontrarán como Usagi Grandchester Varn-Kuran_**


	12. Chapter 12

_mis niñas hermosas preciosas! jejeje perdon por el abandono! pero es que con estas fiestas ni tiempo de acomodar las ideas me daba jejeje. Espero se hayan divertido mucho con su familia y amigos, y que tengan un lindo hermoso año! este será nuestro año preciosas! asi que ha hecharle ganas!_

_ahora si paso a los agradecimientos:_

_ccc: preciosa hermosa! jejeje ya llegué con el capitulo! jejeje y con respecto al prologo y a la imagen... jejejeje lo dejo a tu imaginacion! jejejeje y te prometo revelaré esa parte de la historia que, igual poco a poco dejaré saber que esconde Elroy, jejejje espero te guste el capitulo! xoxo_

_Kimi: amiga! me da alegra saber que te va gustando la historia, y nuestro Terry, prometido que muy pronto tendrá su recompensa! espero seguir leyendote! saludos!_

_gaby: preciosa! gracias por animarte a hacerme saber tu opinion! y los mismos buenos deseos para ti linda! y Terry y Susana... no prometo nada, mejor dejaré que lo averigues jejejje y me hagas saber tu opinion._

_Celia: y lo que falta de que se entere Terry! jejje asi que, linda espero seguir leyendote eh!_

_Lady Supernova: Gemita hermosa! no actualice el domingo, como te lo dije en fb pero aqui esta el capitulo, preciosa! espero lo disfrutes!_

_Ara: preciosa! gracias por los buenos deseos! y sobre todo la inspiracion! jejeje saluditos linda_

_LizCarter: gracias por los buenos deseos preciosa! solo te puedo adelantar que, pronto muuy pronto arderá Troya! bueeeno no tanto pero si, jejjeje_

_Mara: gracias linda, me alegra que te guste la historia, espero seguir leyendote!_

_Iris: linda, espero este capitulo compense lo cortito del anterior! xoxo_

_maria1972: linda, gracias por los buenos deseos, espero te la hayas pasado genial! xoxo_

_bettysuazo: preciosa! solo te adelanto que la montaña rusa de emociones apenas empieza! asi que, espero tu opinion! xoxo_

_Y bueno, gracias a todas las lindas personas que me leen desde el anonimato, pues aunque no se su opinion, el ver el numero de lecturas son un aliciente para seguir escribiendo, mil gracias por el apoyo!_

_Con este capitulo se cierra la primera parte de esta historia, no se me espanten, que lo hice asi para darle mas drama, ya ven que ni se me da verdad?, espero publicar el capitulo antes del fin de semana, asi que, dejenme saber su opinion eh!_

_saludos y que toda la buena vibra llene sus vidas! xoxo_

* * *

_**Capítulo 11**_

San Francisco, California 16 de Febrero de 1919

Querida Annie:

Hace mucho tiempo que no se de ustedes, seguramente sus cartas se han extraviado, y es que estamos tan alejados, que es de esperarse. Al parecer, permaneceremos unos meses más por aquí, ya que Christopher aún tiene que ponerse al día con el banco del que es dueño, y en aquellos en los cuales es inversionista.

Los extraño tanto, que no quiero imaginar lo que será de mi cuando partamos a Oregón y Washington, y sus cartas así como las mías, se extravíen en el camino, solo espero que mi estadía en aquellos lugares pase rápido, pues realmente quisiera estar con ustedes.

Esperando tu pronta respuesta.

Con cariño

Candice Jefferson-Andrey

p.d: si, ya sé que te extrañará el que haya puesto el Andrey, pero Christopher ha insistido en que nuestros apellidos deben de ir unidos, ya que, la tía abuela se mostró ofendida al ver que no firmaba con el apellido andrey unido al Jefferson.

.

.

.

—Anda Dorothy, solo daremos un pequeño recorrido—insistía la rubia a su amiga, una vez que depositó la misiva con destino a chicago—te prometo que no tardaremos.

—pero Candy, aun la epidemia de influenza no está del todo controlada, ¿y si de casualidad hay algún niño enfermo?

—hay Dorothy, si escuchaste lo que dijo la hermana Elizabeth la semana pasada, que hasta el momento, ninguno de los niños de los que se encargan ha enfermado, han tenido mucho cuidado en ello.

Candy había llegado a san Francisco, a mediados del mes de Enero, con pocas cosas que hacer en su hogar, y con su marido fuera gran parte del día, Candy en compañía de Dorothy, poco a poco se fue aventurando en la ciudad que sería por tiempo indefinido, su hogar, así fue que, un día encontró un orfanato, a cargo de unas bondadosas monjas, las cuales, vendían alimentos preparados por ellas, para poder sustentar el hogar, ya que las ayudas recibidas no les eran suficientes, dado que, debido a la epidemia, el número de huérfanos se incrementaba.

Conmovida por ello, Candy acudía en secreto a aquel lugar llevando víveres y ayudando a cuidar a los más pequeños que ahí se encontraban.

—muy bien Candy, pero solo por un par de horas, no más—la retó Dorothy, mientras Candy corría como una chiquilla en dirección a aquel orfanato.

Y como de costumbre, al primer lugar al que Candy se dirigía, después de saludar a las hermanas que ahí laboraban, era a los cuneros. Dorothy miraba la fascinación con la cual su amiga mimaba a cada uno de los bebes que ahí se encontraban.

—Serás una excelente madre Candy—dijo Dorothy—disculpa por la intromisión, pero ¿no crees que es momento de que tengas un hijo?

Ciertamente, a Dorothy le resultaba bastante extraño que Candy y su esposo no compartieran el lecho, pues podía ver que ambos se llevaban bastante bien, a diferencia de los muchos matrimonios que Dorothy conocía o había oído hablar.

—no creo estar aún lista para tener un hijo, Dorothy—respondía con una media sonrisa Candy. La realidad era que, de unos meses a la fecha, cada noche, en la soledad y tranquilidad que su habitación le brindaba, Candy se preguntaba que se sentiría ser madre; pero por el momento, se sentía feliz de tener entre sus brazos, aunque fuera por unas cuantas horas, a aquellos pequeñines que llenaban de alegría su corazón.

—Pero, seguramente es lo que todo mundo espera, un heredero de las fortunas más grandes de los estados unidos—escuchó Candy a su espalda, aquella voz, provocó que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda—señora Jefferson, es una alegría verla de nueva cuenta.

—señor Lancaster, es un gusto verlo por aquí ¿Christopher sabe que usted se encuentra aquí?—preguntó Candy, sorprendida de verlo nuevamente, pues la última vez que lo había visto fue, hace más de un año, en aquella navidad en Nueva York, antes de anunciar su compromiso.

—no tendría por qué saberlo, apenas llegué ayer aquí señora Jefferson, y aprovechando el momento, me disculpo por no haber asistido a su boda, pero tenía asuntos que atender.

—no tiene nada de que disculparse señor Lancaster—la verdad era que, Candy lo había invitado a espaldas de Christopher, esperando que, tal vez viéndolo, Christopher decidiera no casarse.

—señor Lancaster, que alegría verlo nuevamente—interrumpió la madre superiora, saludando alegremente a Roger—veo que conoce a la señora Jefferson, permítame decirle que, es un encanto de mujer, seguramente será una excelente madre.

—Estoy seguro de ello—coincidió Roger, con una sonrisa—espero que mi administrador le haya dado el dinero puntualmente…

Candy escuchaba discretamente aquella platica, y por lo que entendió de esta fue que, Roger era uno de los pocos benefactores que el orfanato tenia, y al parecer, era el que más dinero aportaba, pues la madre superiora le mostraba cada una de las mejoras que se había hecho con el dinero.

—Candy, ya es hora de irnos—le susurró al oído Dorothy, pues sin darse cuenta, habían estado en el lugar, más de dos horas.

—Si me disculpan—interrumpió Candy aquella platica—ha llegado la hora de marcharme, madre superiora, otro día nos veremos. Señor Lancaster, fue un gusto haber coincidido, espero algún día acepte ir a cenar a casa.

—será un placer, señora Jefferson.

.

.

.

—Hoy vi al señor Lancaster—comentó Candy, mientras cenaban, mirando la sorpresa en el rostro de Christopher.

— ¿Roger está aquí, en San Francisco?—preguntó Christopher, intentando no hacer evidente su nerviosismo.

—Lo he invitado a cenar, espero no te moleste—dijo Candy.

—por supuesto que no Candy, eres libre de invitar a quien desees.

—solo que, no sé en donde se hospeda ¿podrías investigar y hacerle llegar nuestra invitación? De ser posible, mañana mismo.

—¿Cuál es la prisa Candy?—Christopher preguntó con una risa nerviosa.

—es solo que, sé que tú y el eran muy buenos amigos, y sería bueno que hablaras con el ¿no lo crees?

—no estoy seguro de ello Candy—respondió en un susurro Christopher, pensando que, las palabras dichas por Candy, parecían tener un doble significado.

La realidad era que, Candy pretendía que, ambos aclararan su situación, pues, según recordaba, Roger se veía decaído aquella cena de navidad, y que decir de Christopher, el cual cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Roger Lancaster, una sombra de tristeza cruzaba por su rostro, la cual no pasaba desapercibida para Candy.

.

.

.

.

—Así que ¿habrá visitas?—preguntó una mañana Dorothy.

—Así es Dorothy, así que, por favor, quiero que todo quede perfecto. El café se servirá en la biblioteca, así que, por favor, pide que dejen el carrito con el servicio en la cocina, yo lo serviré; ¡ah! Y ordena que preparen la habitación de huéspedes—decía bastante entusiasmada Candy.

— ¿se quedará el señor Lancaster?

—aun no lo sé Dorothy, pero en caso de que llegase a aceptar la invitación, es mejor estar preparadas ¿no lo crees? Ya que, dudo mucho que te agrade que te despierte en medio de la noche para arreglar la habitación, pues solo tú te quedas en la casa, aunque claro, yo te podría ayudar a arreglarla…

—Está bien Candy, ordenaré que arreglen la habitación—respondió entre risas Dorothy.

Candy ojeaba distraídamente el periódico local, realmente había pocas cosas que llamaran su atención, cuando, repentinamente, la foto de Susana Marlow, llamó su atención…

_Se rumora que, después de la aparente mejoría de la otrora actriz, Susana Marlow, ahora convertida en una emergente escritora y guionista de piezas teatrales, su decaída se ha convertido un secreto a voces en el medio teatral, después de que, a su novio el actor Terrence Grandchester, se le ha visto en numerosas ocasiones acompañada de una misteriosa mujer, y según cuenta la gente que lo ha visto, se trata de una bella mujer de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos azules, contrario a las rubias con las que ocasionalmente se le solía ver acompañado. ¿Será que, este es el fin de la relación de la señorita Marlow con el señor Grandchester?_

Candy tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, mientras intentaba disipar el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta, después de todo, Terry había seguido a delante.

.

.

.

—Me alegra que haya aceptado nuestra invitación a cenar—decía sonriente Candy—espero no le haya causado ningún inconveniente.

—No se preocupe señora Jefferson, nuevamente agradezco su invitación—respondió con una media sonrisa, un bastante nervioso Roger.

La tensión en la mesa, era bastante evidente, pero Candy decidió ignorarla, provocando que, poco a poco ambos hombres se relajaran.

—la madre superiora le envía sus saludos señora Jefferson, dice que espera verla pronto.

—¿Qué madre superiora?—preguntó Christopher, mirando a Candy—no me digas que… nuevamente estas ayudando a los enfermos.

Christopher aun recordaba aquella ocasión en Virginia en la que, por azares del destino, había descubierto a Candy saliendo de un hospital provisional, repleto de enfermos de influenza.

—No es lo que piensas Christopher—se apresuró a decir Candy—te aseguro que en ese lugar no hay ni un solo enfermo, se trata de un orfanato.

—Sabes muy bien que prometí a tu familia cuidar de ti, pero tal parece que tu no lo haces—la retó Christopher.

—te prometo que en cuanto haya un pequeñísimo indicio de enfermedad, no me apareceré por ahí—dijo con un guiño Candy.

—lamento mi indiscreción, señora Jefferson—expresó bastante apenado Roger.

—No tiene nada que disculparse, es solo que, Christopher es demasiado sobreprotector—respondió con dramatismo Candy, provocando la risa de ambos hombres.

—qué razón tenía Albert al decirme que eras un espíritu libre, siempre buscando como ayudar a los demás—dijo Christopher—solo promete que, al primer indicio de influenza, no volverás ahí.

—está bien, prometido. Ahora, si gustan, el café lo podemos tomar en la biblioteca—Candy se levantó de la mesa, a la vez, que ambos hombres hacían lo mismo.

La biblioteca se encontraba tenuemente iluminada por la luz de las lámparas del escritorio y el refulgente fuego que ardía en la chimenea, Candy sirvió las tazas con café, tomando asiento en un sillón orejero, cerca de la chimenea. La plática se centraba principalmente, en los muchos lugares que tanto Christopher como Roger conocían, y en los pocos que ella conocía.

—De verdad, el único lugar fuera de este país en el que he estado, ha sido Inglaterra—decía Candy.

—vaya, que gran sorpresa, pensé que conocería gran parte de Europa—respondió sorprendido Roger.

—la verdad es que, mis dos mejores amigas, si han estado en París, Roma, Berlín, incluso una de ellas, en las islas griegas. Y por lo que ellas me han contado, son lugares bellísimos.

—una vez que todos los países retomen su calma, daremos un largo paseo por toda Europa, para que veas con tus propios ojos aquello que tus amigas te han contado.

—gracias, pero no lo dije con la intención de que me llevaras a esos lugares—expresó Candy.

—aunque también Inglaterra tiene su encanto, sobre todo Escocia—dijo Roger.

—¡Ahí sí que he estado!—respondió bastante emocionada Candy.

—hace mucho tiempo que no estoy ahí, pero recuerdo que Edimburgo…

Candy dejó de prestar atención a lo que Roger decía, perdiéndose en aquel maravilloso verano que pasó en aquella ciudad. Recordaba los días pasados al lado de sus queridos amigos, Annie, Patty, Archie y su querido Stear. El cómo Stear bastante emocionado, le rogó a Terry le permitiera reparar aquel viejo avión, mientras ella y las chicas preparaban el almuerzo; y aquel beso robado… la bofetada que le propinó a Terry…

—Lo siento—respondió Candy ante una pregunta que no escuchó—¿Qué decían?

—Roger decía que, se te veía bastante emocionada mientras sostenías a los pequeños del orfanato, y te preguntaba si algún día te gustaría ser madre—le explicó Christopher.

—Creo que… si sería algo que me gustaría, pero no podrá ser—dijo Candy después de unos minutos de pensar lo que diría—pero no te preocupes Christopher—se apresuró a decir Candy al ver el rostro de su marido—realmente, no es algo importante para mí.

—pero, si eso es lo que desea señora Jefferson…—intervino Roger.

—creo que, los tres sabemos la razón por la cual eso sería imposible—ambos hombres palidecieron ante las palabras de Candy, las cuales, habían salido de su boca sin pensarlo, así que, apenada por haber expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta, rápidamente añadió—así que basta de hablar si deseo o no ser madre. Si me disculpan caballeros, me retiro a mi habitación, señor Jefferson, no se sienta con la necesidad de marcharse, me he atrevido a arreglar la habitación de huéspedes si es que desea quedarse. Con su permiso, que pasen buena noche.

Ambos hombres miraban salir a Candy, bastante sorprendidos, preguntándose qué tanto sabía Candy, y como es que se había enterado de ello.

.

.

.

Candy se encontraba tomando una taza de té en la terraza que daba al jardín, preguntándose cómo podría ver a la cara a Christopher y al señor Lancaster, después de lo que había dicho. Repentinamente, unos pasos a su espalda, provocaron que su pulso se acelerara.

—Buen día Candy—la saludó Christopher.

—buen día, Christopher—saludó tímidamente Candy.

El desayuno les fue servido en silencio, mientras Candy se preguntaba en donde se encontraba el señor Lancaster, lanzando miradas furtivas en dirección al amplio ventanal que daba a la terraza, pensando que en cualquier momento aparecería.

—se marchó minutos después de que te retiraras—dijo Christopher, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos.

—oh…—respondió tímidamente Candy, mientras sorbía un poco de jugo.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?—preguntó Christopher, sin rodeos.

—lo deduje poco antes de que regresaras a la cena de año nuevo, antes de que se hiciera oficial nuestro compromiso.

— ¿lo dedujiste?

—sí, hilé las cosas que tú me habías dicho, algo que el señor Lancaster me dijo en el baile de navidad antes de tu regreso, y… un comentario que hizo una amiga del internado—respondió Candy.

— ¿Qué clase de comentarios?

—Al parecer, su tía vivía en Paris, y escuchó rumorar que, Roger solía visitar clubes, para… para afeminados—dijo Candy sonrojándose hasta la punta del cabello, mientras Christopher sonreía al verla sonrojarse.

—entonces ¿Por qué accediste a casarte conmigo?

—porque, ambos tenemos una historia de amor imposible de realizarse, el final de ellas siempre será el mismo, imposible de realizarse. Por una parte ustedes, a los cuales la sociedad les señalará y les cerrarán sus puertas, y Terry y yo, simplemente creo que nunca seriamos capaces de vivir con la sombra de Susana cernida sobre nosotros. Pero no por ello, quiera decir que, ambos no pueden seguir siendo amigos, ahora que, tu estas casado, no creo haya más rumores respecto a su relación—sugirió Candy.

—Y ese consejo de ser amigos ¿lo tomarás tú también?—preguntó Christopher.

—Aun no creo estar lista para ello, pero prometo hacer lo posible—respondió con una media sonrisa Candy.

—Creo que, ha llegado la hora de marcharme—dijo Christopher mirando su reloj de bolsillo—que tengas un lindo día Candy, y mucho cuidado en el orfanato.

.

.

.

Chicago, Illinois 20 de Mayo de 1919

Querida Candy:

Déjame decirte lo felices que nos sentimos al saber que pronto serás madre, me alegro tanto que por fin tu felicidad sea completa, me gustaría tanto poder estar a tu lado, pero lamentablemente, mi madre no me permitiría viajar sola.

Y cuéntame ¿es cierto aquello de las náuseas matutinas? ¿Cómo lo tomó Christopher? ¿Ya has elegido a sus padrinos? Mi querida hermana, no me alcanzan las palabras para expresar lo feliz que me siento por ti, todas las cosas buenas que ahora estás viviendo, te las tienes merecidas.

Recibe mi tardía felicitación de cumpleaños, te envío un caluroso abrazo, esperando verte pronto.

Con cariño

Annie Brighton

.

.

.

Chicago, Illinois 15 de Julio de 1919

Querida Candy:

Me alegra saber que tu embarazo vaya de maravilla, se lo difícil que debe de ser para ti, estar alejada de la familia, y más aún en tu estado. Me halagas al decirme que, si el bebé que llevas en el vientre, es niño, lo llamarás como nuestro querido Anthony, y de ser niña, Rose Mary, como mi adorada hermana.

Sé que el correo llega con demasiado retraso, solo espero que cuando recibas esta carta, aun estés en Washington, toda la familia envía sus saludos, esperando tu pronto regreso.

Siempre tuyo

William Albert Andrey

.

.

.

_Miami, Florida. __Septiembre 28 de 1919_

_Querida Candy:_

_Me entristece tanto el no haber podido verte en mi viaje a San Francisco, tenía tantos deseos de verte, pero lamentablemente, la abuela Martha y yo, no pudimos esperar a tu regreso pues, íbamos en compañía de mis padres los cuales, a pesar de las suplicas de mi abuela, no quisieron dejarnos en la ciudad._

_Solo quería despedirme pues, en un mes más, partiré de regreso a Londres, espero pronto puedas visitarme en compañía de tu marido y el nuevo miembro de la familia ¡muero por sostenerlo entre mis brazos! Te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu etapa como madre, amiga, y de igual manera, espero me escribas._

_Con cariño_

_Patricia Lauren O´Brien _

_._

_._

_._

Chicago, Illinois 30 de octubre de 1919

Querida Candy:

Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos noticias tuyas ¿Cómo te encuentras? Sé que debido a los múltiples negocios de tu marido, estas continuamente viajando, y si nuestras cuentas no fallan, estas próxima a dar a luz, ¿cierto?

Annie, la señorita pony, la hermana María, así como Albert y yo, todos los días aguardamos el correo con anisas, a la espera de una carta tuya, así que, por favor, apiádate de estas almas en pena, y haznos saber te encuentras con bien. Esperamos tu pronta visita, te envío los calurosos saludos de todos los que te queremos.

Con cariño

Archibald Cornwell-Andrey

.

.

.

Portland, Oregón 18 de noviembre de 1919

Mis queridos amigos, señorita Pony y hermana María:

Lamento tanto no haberme comunicado con ustedes durante tanto tiempo, pero es que, como saben, he estado yendo de un lugar a otro, acompañando a Christopher, y con todo lo que el embarazo conlleva, simplemente al final del día, quedo agotada.

Espero me puedan comprender, y solo me resta decirles que estamos a semanas de que mi primogénito vea la luz por vez primera, y créanme que, lo primero que haré una vez lo sostenga entre mis brazos, será enviarles una carta anunciándoles su llegada.

Siempre los tengo en mi mente, así que, no duden ni por un instante, que los quiero.

Con cariño.

Candice Jefferson-Andrey

.

.

.

—Has estado muy callada—dijo Christopher, mientras instruía a su chofer el camino que debería de seguir.

—Es que, estoy hecha un manojo de nervios—respondió Candy, removiéndose en su asiento.

—Todo saldrá bien, ya verás—Christopher tomó sus manos entre las suyas, en señal de apoyo—hemos llegado ¿lista?

—sí.

Se celebraba la cena de fin de año, como era de esperarse, toda la gente se arremolinó alrededor de Candy, felicitándola por lo bien que lucía en su estado, y diciéndole lo afortunado que sería ese pequeño o pequeña, siguiendo las instrucciones de Dorothy, Candy no permitía que las personas tocaran demasiado su abultado vientre. Los fotógrafos de los diferentes periódicos de la ciudad, se dedicaron a tomar fotos de ella y Christopher juntos, y otras más, donde solo aparecía ella; tal y como lo habían planeado, poco antes de la media noche, Candy y Christopher iniciaron su pronta retirada, argumentando el malestar de Candy.

Repentinamente, el frio viento que rozaba sus mejillas, le pareció más helado de lo normal, así que subió rápidamente al automóvil, mientras los nervios y la incertidumbre crecía en su interior, provocando que, Candy escuchara el palpitar de su propio corazón.

Se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, mientras miraba impaciente por la ventana la pronta llegada de Dorothy y Roger. Recordaba cómo después de haber hablado abiertamente de lo que ella sabía, poco a poco, la relación con Roger fue haciéndose cada vez más estrecha, solían tomar el té después de sus visitas en el orfanato, incluso solían cenar Candy, Christopher y Roger, platicando horas de todo y nada, ambos hombres, se habían encargado de terminar de limar los bordes afilados del diamante que era Candy, convirtiéndola en una reluciente joya, que era digna de admiración entre propios y extraños.

De la misma manera en que Roger sabia todos sus secretos, Candy no pudo ocultar más la ilusión que le provocaba el ver a aquellos pequeños bebes regordetes y sonrientes, dormir plácidamente en los cuneros del orfanato.

—Candy, ¿alguna vez has pensado en adoptar?—preguntó repentinamente Roger, una tarde a finales de abril, mientras tomaban una bebida refrescante, en la terraza de su casa—lo pregunto porque tarde o temprano, la gente empezará a murmurar el por qué aun no tienen hijos.

—Pero, de igual manera, la gente se preguntará por qué adoptamos, en lugar de tener hijos propios ¿no lo crees?—respondió Candy.

—Eso querida, se puede solucionar—dijo Roger, compartiendo el plan que tenía en mente. Al principio, a Candy le pareció una locura, el fingir un embarazo, y más aún, el que una mujer embarazada cediera a su propio hijo. Pero, con el paso de los días, aquella idea rondaba cada vez más por su cabeza, hasta que, un día, sin previo aviso, se lo hizo saber a Christopher.

—¿Quieres un hijo?—preguntó sorprendido Christopher.

—sí, quiero un hijo—haciendo acopio de todo su valor, le expuso el plan de Roger, y después de muchos ruegos, Christopher accedió.

Lo primero que hizo Candy, por petición de Roger, fue que comunicara a su familia de su embarazo, sin decirles cuantos meses tenia, pues aún faltaba encontrar a la persona que diera en adopción a su bebe. La suerte parecía estar de su lado pues, un par de semanas después de que Candy enviara la misiva a su familia, gracias al vínculo que tenía Roger con el orfanato, fue que se enteró de que, una joven mujer había acudido a este, pidiendo ayuda con el parto, y de dejar a su pequeño o pequeña en él, pues su marido había muerto a causa de la influenza, lamentablemente para la mujer, las hermanas no pudieron brindarle ayuda.

Fue entonces que Roger investigó a la mujer, la cual vivía en Sacramento, y la única familia que tenía, vivía en Texas. Pero para poder establecer contacto con ella, necesitarían de otra persona pues, el rostro de Roger, así como el de Candy y Christopher, era regularmente visto en los periódicos.

—Dorothy—propuso Candy.

—¿Es seguro confiar en ella, Candy?—preguntó Christopher.

—por supuesto, gracias a ella es que he mantenido los pies sobre la tierra, solo denme unos días para hablarlo con ella.

Y así, a grandes rasgos, Candy se sinceró con su amiga, la cual, después de mucho pensarlo, accedió brindarle su ayuda. Así Roger, haciendo uso de un falso bigote y ropas diferentes a las que usaba, acompañado de Dorothy se dirigieron a Sacramento, haciéndose pasar por un matrimonio, diciéndole a la mujer que, las madres del orfanato de san francisco, les habían hablado de ella, la mujer, pensando que esa era su única oportunidad de regresar donde su familia, de la cual había huido, siguiendo a su fallecido marido.

—Ya están aquí—anunció Christopher a su espalda. Era de madrugada cuando Dorothy y Roger llegaron a la mansión de los Jefferson. El corazón de Candy latía apresurado al ver el pequeño bultito que Dorothy llevaba entre sus brazos, su fiel amiga, le dirigió una cálida sonrisa, mientras extendía en su dirección, a la pequeña bebé.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, su piel aún se miraba rosada, pero empezaba a tomar un tono blanco, el poco cabello que tenía, se miraba rubio, aun no se sabía si sería rizado o lacio, o si tendría los ojos verdes o cafés, de lo único que estaba segura es que, ahora su vida giraría en torno a su pequeña hija, su corazón se hinchó de alegría al imaginarla dando sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras… _solo espero nunca tengas que defender una mentira, para mantener a salvo a los que más quieres… _aquellas palabras dichas por la tía abuela comenzaron a tomar sentido para ella, por su hija, haría cualquier cosa.

.

.

.

_Y nos alegra comunicar que, el matrimonio conformado por el señor Christopher Jefferson-Winslow y la señora Candice Jefferson-Andrey, han sido bendecidos la madrugada del primer día del año, con la llegada de su primogénita, la cual llevará por nombre Rose Mary, en honor a la fallecida hermana de la señora Candice, y se especula, que el señor Roger Lancaster, podría ser el padrino de la esperada heredera…_

En el periódico, se mostraban fotos del matrimonio, tomadas en la víspera de año nuevo, Terry resopló dejando el periódico con un movimiento brusco sobre la mesa, sus acompañantes lo miraron bastante extrañadas, una de ellas, tomó el periódico leyendo aquella nota, y riendo estrepitosamente.

—Vaya, vaya, así que Christopher ha decidido que el amante de su mujer sea el padrino de su hija, pero que estúpido—dijo la hermosa mujer de ojos almendrados, con el cabello castaño perfectamente cortado como lo dictaba la moda, a la altura del mentón, adornado con un estrafalario tocado.

—Pero tía, ¿Qué no habías dicho que el señor Lancaster era afeminado?—preguntaba Catherine, la vieja amiga de Candy—además ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que es el amante de Candy? Ella no es de ese tipo, tía…

Terry llevaba más de un año saliendo con Danielle, la cual había sido un soplo de aire fresco, para su asfixiante existencia; la relación que ambos mantenían era explosiva cuando estaban juntos, y se enfriaba cuando estaban separados, ambos sabían lo poco que significaban el uno para el otro, pero no por ello, dejaban de divertirse. Danielle estaba decidida a vivir bajo el nuevo rol que había adquirido la mujer, había cortado su larga cabellera, lucia vestidos bastante llamativos, solía fumar y beber sin importar la hora del día, expresaba sus sentimientos sin tapujos ni pudor, todo lo contrario a lo que estaba acostumbrado Terry con Susana, en cierta forma, el espíritu libre de Danielle le recordaba a Candy, pero había cosas en las que estaba seguro, Candy reprobaría totalmente.

—_mon chéri_, no todas las mujeres son como tú—dijo Terry haciéndole un guiño—lo cierto es que, tal vez dijiste que el señor Lancaster es afeminado porque no sucumbió ante tus encantos.

—ni él, ni el señor Jefferson—expresó burlonamente Catherine.

—como digan, pero lo cierto es que, la gente rumora que es extraño el tiempo que la señora Jefferson pasa a solas con Roger—Danielle sonrió de medio lado.

—bueno, eso lo podremos comprobar muy pronto, pues si Annie no me engaña, los Jefferson vendrán a Nueva York en poco más de un mes.

Terry abrió enormemente los ojos, después de dos años, con un poco de suerte, volvería a ver a Candy, la cual, ahora más que nunca, estaba más lejos de su alcance.


End file.
